Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise
by Avian Swallow
Summary: Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted. A Heart Pirates story.
1. The Uphill Stream and the Doctor's Whale

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Acanthuridae and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** This is the sequel to Seafaring Heartless: Exit North Blue. I strongly recommend reading that one first, as there will be mentions of things that occurred in the previous story. This story catalogs the Hearts Pirates' journey from crossing Revers Mt. across the first half of the Grand Line.

I have done my best to give the unknown members of Law's crew distinct personalities and to use the physical descriptions of the crewmembers we have actually seen. I hope that readers will enjoy the personalities I've made up for Law's crew. It is important to note that the Anime crew tends to change a lot so, aside from those we've been given names for, I tried to choose the characters seen repeatedly in the manga or those that have popped up in both (i.e. Bandana man, the man with the mustache, and the guy with the bow tie). That being said I try to always keep things within the context of the canon, so if anyone finds anything that directly contradicts the canon please let me know so that I can fix it.

After SBS 84 I did have to make some additions to Exit North Blue, but I am pleased to say that nothing major had to be changed other than one minor character name in Chapter 3. (I also fixed some typos and grammar goofs). In a nutshell Oda stated in SBS 84 that Law went to Swallow Island where he saved Bepo from getting beaten up by Penguin and Shachi. For the purposes of this story Law then went his separate way with Bepo. They reunited as adults to form the pirate crew.

Also, I apologize that it's taken so long to get any part of this sequel written. Part of this was life events, and part was waiting to see what new information on Law popped up with his new alliance with Luffy. Updates from this point on may not be fast, but I am going to aim for one chapter a month.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **The Uphill Stream and the Doctor's Whale**

Far to the north in the sea known as North Blue a little yellow submarine positioned itself in the currents, intending to make a run over Reverse Mountain. It was a bit chaotic as men rushed to various posts, the communications system in the submarine crackling to life as they took their positions. A rather large bear-minkman in a brilliant orange boiler suit shuffled to the bow, sniffed at the air, and began sleepily growling out their heading.

The ship's captain stood in the doorway to the war room, (or wardroom, it doubled as both on occasion) absently leaning against the frame, a nodachi over one shoulder, while his keen eyes gazed upon the scene from under a spotted fur hat. His yellow hoody matched the paint of his ship as she sailed, and the smiling virus-like Jolly Roger that adorned her flag was also boldly, and proudly, displayed over his chest, (along with on the left breast patch of all his crew's uniforms). And yet, despite his relaxed state there was an air of danger about the captain. He was after all Trafalgar Law, a man currently known as "The Surgeon of Death."

The rest of his crew was somewhat eclectic, though each man was in his own way as unique as his captain. Their Navigator, Bepo, was nine feet tall, covered in snow white fur, and sported an impressive set of teeth and claws. He was of course the minkman currently sniffing at the wind from the bow of the ship on the deck outside.

Shachi and Penguin were both former marines. Shachi baring a quick wit, decent cook, and impressive with his martial arts skills was probably the the most likely candidate for 1st mate should Law ever take it into his head to chose anyone for such a position. Penguin, on the other hand, had a certain noble naivety to him. He was primarily the reason the two had dared commit mutiny and throw their lot in with Law in the first place. Although a brief time they and the bear-mink had spent as boys together may have had something to do with it. Penguin also had a way for finding innovative solutions to problems, and a talent for accents and voices. The man wasn't bad with a harmonica either.

Mouse, as the crew affectionately called him not being able to pronounce his actual name, was the crew's chore boy. A former slave just now learning to read, the kid had a knack for learning anything and everything that came his way. He learned quickly and he learned well, and Law felt blessed to have someone he felt could easily grow into a jack-of-all-trades.

Phineas or "Pops" and Verne Pencroff were father and son and hailed from an island of impressive shipwrights. Whereas Pops possessed both the knowhow and the talent and was currently teaching his boy everything he knew, Verne had his own set of talents that Law intended to make use of, whether he had informed anyone else or not. Never, in all his years among pirates and the seedy underground, had he ever encountered anyone with as natural a talent for forgery as Verne possessed. Yes, all three were an incredible asset.

Last, but certainly not the least, was their newest addition, the youth Law liked to think of as his communications expert. Albert was by all impressions an unassuming youth. He was chubby, nervous, round eyed, wore outdated clothing and insisted on sporting a rather nerdy bow tie which he repeatedly stated was "cool," but if you needed to get in contact with anyone he could make it happen. The ship's transponder snails had bonded with the lad almost instantly, and while Law knew Albert was largely sailing with them in hopes of finding his father, Law also knew that in no way shape or form would Albert ever let him or his Nakema down.

They were a small crew, but they were family, and whatever lay before them they would handle together. Even when it came to chores. Albert had started helping Shachi and Law on their night to cook, and as the young man was efficient in the kitchen it meant that Shachi could start preparing more complicated meals than basic pasta or salad. Mainly because there was an extra pair of eyes to help ensure the captain didn't do something stupid like add a pomegranate to the pot of soup. Vern and Pops had made up their own team and proved to provide the best fish grill of any on board. The chore schedule had, of course, been rewritten to accommodate the new men, and that had made things better on the whole for everyone now that hey were about to enter the Grand Line.

The peak of Reverse Mountain loomed above them on the horizon. It was a conundrum of nature, something that shouldn't exist, but it did. A single mountain with a river from each of the four oceans, set at the entrance of the Grand Line. Or perhaps it was because of those four rivers that it was the entrance. They flowed uphill and merged together to create a fifth river that flowed down into the belt of the world itself. That mysterious and dangerous ocean, that world they were about to enter and explore.

"Ready, Bepo?" Law called to the bow. The bear-mink turned with a toothy grin.

"Aye, Captain. We're in position!"

"Then let's get moving." Law leaned inside the door and hit a button on the com unit. "All hands in position, we're starting the run now."

There was a chorus of cheers from various areas around the boat and those not needed to man the controls hurried to join their navigator on the foredeck. Law himself stayed where he was looking across the middle balcony on the forward section of the ship, believing that the placement position should theoretically give him a better sightline and quickest reaction time should something happen.

There was a moment of stillness before the little yellow submarine pushed forward. Lining up with the great pillars that marked the stream's upward beginning, centering herself, getting pulled into that current. And then they were surging forward in a rush. It was a speed they all knew their submarine could never achieve on her own, even if she was one of the fastest ships in the water in any given situation. No, their propulsion forward was fuelled by the ocean current itself and that, perhaps, made it all the more dangerous. The current was unknown and unpredictable.

He could hear constant chatter on the com unit, which had been set on speaker mode, as Bepo called out course corrections to Penguin and Shachi in the control room down below and they responded. The submarine rocked and jolted with even the tiniest movement, but they avoided all potential for being smashed against the rock walls on either side. That was a very real threat as the wreckages of several ships revealed. Yet with the submarine in his crew's capable hands they sailed past.

And suddenly they were above the clouds and cresting the rise as a shout of celebration rang out - one instant before it became a cry of alarm as they raced downward.

Directly in front of them seemed to be another mountain blocking the entrance to the grand line. A huge, charcoal, moving mountain giving off a mournful whale call.

The cry, like a great groan of sorrow, was their first warning. And then that unmistakable sight. One of the legendary island whales of West Blue, full grown, sitting upright and wailing at the sky, or perhaps the top of the mountain. That was all it could be. Yet there was no time to find out more. There was barely time to figure out a plan before they all crashed.

Cries issued across the deck, "No time to dive, can't do it now without risking hitting the seafloor!"

"The whale's too large, can't navigate at this speed at the required angle!"

"Can we slow the ship in time?"

"Can we make the sub jump somehow?"

"Jump?"

"Are you an idiot, Bepo? Ships can't jump!"

"I'm sorry."

Yet it was Bepo's absurd idea that carried the most promise. Law leapt from his position by the door and rushed to the bow where the assembled crew moved swiftly out of the way. He held one hand out with his fingers spread wide.

"Room."

And with that one word and his full concentration the sphere of his Devil Fruit ability surrounded them. Or rather half of them. With Law at the foremost part of the sub his bubble of influence extended out past the prow into the area in front of them, and more importantly down into the water below them.

Law crooked a finger. "Takt," he intoned.

Immediately a huge wave, the largest he could managed to summon, flowed up from its original place to rush between the ship and the wall of a whale it was so rapidly approaching. A cry of relief sprang up as the ship was carried instead of into the wall by the downstream current, up and around to the right, lifted up over the last corner of the red line, to settle with a large splash into the sea below. They came to rest alongside the coast next to what appeared to be a small lighthouse. Outside it stood an elderly man with a sort of feathered crest around his head, yelling at the top of his lungs for someone named Laboon to get the hell out of the way. Law made the assumption that this Laboon fellow was the whale.

"Laboon, the ships, you idiot whale. Give the ships room!"

Ships? The word was plural. With a jerk of his head Law looked back to the mountain to see another speck that had just crested the rise that was now racing the exact same path as the yellow submarine before. This one bearing the marine coat of arms.

"Are they after us?" Mouse cried out in alarm.

"No, no," Pops answered the boy. "The colors are inverted. It's another pirate-"

"X Drake," Law finished the sentence, and in an instant everyone looked at him. But Law had already sprung into action, not to defend his ship, but to save another.

"You're going to help them!" Verne roared in shock when Law jumped for the coast and raised his room once more to cover the path Drake's ship would have to take. Behind him he could hear Bepo calling Shachi and Penguin from the control room to the deck via the com. Heavy foot fall indicated Verne had taken the jump the shore as well, and other scrabbling sounds suggested the rest of his small crew was dropping anchor and moving the gangplank.

"What are you, mad? Boy?" the old man with the feather crest called to Law even as Verne caught up.

"Captain, you're really going to help an enemy?"

"And hope to avoid a fight? Yes." Law answered in a single breath as he began counting in his head to get the timing right.

"We have no cause to believe he won't turn and attack anyway. Drake's reputation is -"

"I know full well what his reputation is!" Law snapped in return, "Just as I know full well that right now we are in no position to fight, or win one if we do. That stunt with the wave has taxed my strength, and there is not enough ground here to support a land-based battle. Drake's ship has the superior fire power should it come to one at sea. Besides, Drake was a marine. He must have some honor left."

"He's not Shachi or Penguin, Captain." Verne grumbled in response.

"But he is a captain of ship and crew. Any captain worth his salt will honor this attempt-"

The old man had closed his mouth, crossed his arms, and settled in to watch, giving Law an appraising look as he did so. Law chose not to notice. Nor did he hear Verne's next response or the questions from the rest of his crew who had finally made it ashore.

"Takt," Law murmured again with a crook of his finger that caused the sea within his sphere of influence to swell upward. Let them see it, he prayed. Let them understand and let the meeting go peaceably by.

The former marine ship fired its cannons off the port side using the momentum of their ammunition to aid the rudder as they directed their ship starboard so that it would center further on the current of the swelling sea. Law crooked his finger again and they were raised higher. However, their ship was larger and heavier that the submarine had been, and Law was already taxed. Sweat beaded across his brow as he held, unable to do more, and yet he stayed firm. And then they were across and settled on the vast table of blue as the whale called once more to the sky.

"Arrooouuuuuummmgggggg"

It took everything Law had to remain standing. He could see the inverse-colored marine ship coming to rest a little ways down the coast from the yellow sub as a gangplank was prepared. He could see her crew milling about as a figure that was obviously the captain prepared to disembark. And Law knew. He knew that under no circumstance could he afford to show even a moment of weakness. It was with that knowledge that he forced himself to remain standing. His body was taxed, his mind beginning to fog, but he had to hold out. Hold out until he could be sure his crew would remain safe. No sign of a tremble escaped him even as his knees threatened to give way.

The man who approached with several of his own crew trailing behind was tall and proud with a hawkish look to his stern gaze. Law knew in an instant that this must be X Drake and that the pirate was not only sizing him up but most likely factoring in every variable possible into what would happen next. Much like Law himself was.

Law was also suddenly intensely aware that Shachi and Penguin had stepped up to flank him on either side. As if either or both were willing and prepared to throw themselves between Law himself and the other Captain. A warm presence behind him and the suddenly large shadow that fell across his own let Law know without looking that Bepo had stepped up as well. It was comforting in a way, to have such Nakema.

"Surgeon of Death." The man murmured in greeting. It was not a question.

"Red Flag," Law nodded in answer meeting him gaze for gaze.

"Pirate is a step away from doctor is it not?" questioned the other making it clear he had familiarized himself with Law's background, or as much of Law's background as was now public knowledge.

"Captain is a step down from rear admiral is it not?" an answer calculated to let Drake know that Law too knew who he was dealing with.

Penguin shifted behind him and Law saw Drake's eyes flick over him and those behind before returning to Law's. The next words out of the other man's mouth were no less tense, but they spoke in clear indication that no hostilities were meant. At least, not this day.

"You have a fine ship. Nearly as fine as my own, which I assure you I am very glad is still intact. But yellow is a rather . . . noticeable, color?"

"Ah yes, before we repainted her. The Arcanthuridae had some rather traceable markings. Yellow was all that was available at the time. I must admit it's grown on me."

"Arcanthuridae? You mean the surgeon fish?" He would light on the name's translation.

"Exactly." Law smirked.

"Before or after she became captained by the Surgeon of Death?"

"Before" Law watched as Drake arched an eyebrow. And his mouth quirked, though Law felt sure the emotion playing out on the ex-marine's face was not amusement. "It's bad luck to change a ship's name."

"Fate plays a pretty game" the tone to the former rear-admiral's voice was hardly pleased and it was clear that something weighed on his mind. Some question that was eating at him, preventing him from simply sailing on before it was answered. Law didn't have to wait long however. After an awkward moment of silence Drake spoke again. "Tell me, Trafalgar Law, how many did you kill?"

There was no guessing what he meant. Drake must have had an important connection on one of two islands the Hearts Pirates had wrot havoc recently. "On Port Rose? None that I'm aware of. We chose an intentionally quiet time of night to act, and I made a point of not touching residential buildings. On Krocylea? No one. In fact, if I remember I actually stopped a mass execution. I'm a doctor, Drake, generally speaking I'm in the business of preserving lives, not ending them."

"Well that explains my ship. . . "

Penguin shifted in his place again and the old man with the feathered crest suddenly grinned. "Well this is all very well and good, but now that we've established that nobody here wants a fight and that you are both so very impressed with the other's record, I think we should all either throw a party, or go our separate ways. Though I think that young man," and here a gnarled old hand was pointed at Penguin, "would like permission to speak."

Law couldn't help the grin that spread on his lips as Drake suddenly started, having not realised the old man was of the lighthouse and not Law's crew. But Drake recovered well and gave a nod of permission.

"Rear-Admiral, sir, I mean Captain Drake, may I ask you a question?" Penguin's voice was that of a man knowing he was in dangerous territory and yet was determined to remain firm. It was admirable in its own way. Law tried not to tense and at the same time not to collapse either.

"Go ahead."

"Why did you do it?" Drake visibly blinked at the question and gave Penguin a second look over. It was clear what Penguin was even without Shachi in close proximity. Both carried themselves like marines. Their stance, their looks, the resemblance between them and several of the visible members of Drake's own crew were clear.

Drake frowned, then glared, and finally sighed. "Don't ask questions you don't want answers to, boy. My motives won't have been as noble as yours."

Penguin was quick to mask his look of disappointment. Law couldn't resist his own question, though it was directed not at the pirate but his own crewman. The captain had to know once and for all the truth of a rumor he had heard some weeks ago.

"Well Penguin, here's your chance, if you want to leave my crew for his I won't mind. He is one of your heroes after all." and this time Drake looked surprised. And . . . was that a smile quirking one corner of his mouth? No doubt he thought Law had helped them as a favor to Penguin now.

"With all due respect captain, I'd like to continue sailing with you sir."

And it was done. Law smiled. Drake nodded. "I'll be seeing you out there, Surgeon of Death, I hope it is under circumstances as amiable as these. I would hate to find myself enemies with a man who saved my ship and crew from such an inconvenience as what could have happened today."

"If we do meet as enemies, Red Flag, I give you my word to make it a good fight."

And a moment later Drake was gone.

Law was able to make it just long enough for the other crew to be out of sight on their own ship before he collapsed, falling forward on trembling knees. Penguin and Shachi each grabbed an arm to keep him on his feet. Law staggered trying to support his own weight. From a distance it probably looked like they were congratulating their captain. Law couldn't quite remember why that suddenly seemed important. And then the old man was suddenly in his face, thumbing open his eyes.

"Used up too much energy didn't you?" he grunted. "Well don't just stand there. Lads, bring him inside. I'll give him a look over while you make preparations to spend the night. And you will be spending the night. Doctor's orders. A little dinner wouldn't be amiss either."

"There's plenty of fish in these waters . . ." Bepo rumbled from somewhere behind them.

"We'll get the tackle gear out as soon as the captain's settled," Shachi answered sounding much like a first officer in his manner and tone. "There's some good places to start a campfire here, with mr-"

"Crocus." the old man croaked.

"Mr. Crocus's permission I could get a good fish grill going if Pops'll help."

"Grilled fish sounds good," Law murmured as he was led inside and lowered into a large chair. Crocus, where had he heard that name before?

Law was still trying to remember when he blacked out.

 **-:-:-:-:-**

Bepo couldn't help but feel concern for his unconscious captain as he carried him inside the lighthouse. It was his understanding that taxing oneself with devil fruit powers did not result in any desirable outcome. However the old male of the lighthouse, who had identified himself as Crocus, insisted that with enough rest and a proper meal Law would be fine. And so it was that the crew of the Heart Pirates set about the promised task of catching fish. For Bepo himself this was a much desired chance to shed his clothing and dive into the ocean. He had been masquerading as a normal bear long enough that any concept of shame at his fur-covered nudity had long ago been discarded, and even had there been any females present he would not have batted an eyelash - well, maybe if one was mink tribe.

By the time a proper fish grill had been achieved Law had awakened, and though groggy he seemed to be aware enough to hold conference with the old man as each picked over their plate. It was a wise course of action, Bepo decided, to consult with someone who knew the area. After all they knew they were going to have to use their "borrowed" shiny new log pose to navigate, as much as Bepo had hoped his natural instincts would be enough, and it sounded like they could hardly just set out without a goal. More than that, Bepo gathered that the Crocus man had been some sort of Physician before settling at the lighthouse and that his main patient was now the whale. There was some talk of Law going with the man to offer a second opinion on something in exchange for guidance on their course. And, oddly, it seemed they both knew some of the same people, or at least knew someone who knew the same people.

They turned the evening into something of a party, a much deserved party, sharing drink and fish grill freely with their new friend. The crew rejoiced in even having made it this far as all the wreckage along the way up implied that not everyone did. Penguin got out his harmonica. Verne tried his hand at singing a tune or two before Shachi decided that they sounded better as a group than Verne ever would alone, even with Bepo added in. A couple rounds of Rum and a few courses of "Binks's Brew" later and everyone was either passed out where they were, gone to bed, or huddled together to converse in quiet, slurred and broken sentences. Bepo himself dozed on a long stretch of soft grass overlooking the water.

Morning found Law gone along with the old man, and the Hearts Crew preparing the ship for departure. Penguin and Shachi stood on the edge of the little cliff where Bepo was sleeping, looking out at the whale. In fact it was their voices that woke the mink-man.

"Surely the whale didn't just eat them…."

"Even if it did I think the captain can get out of that."

"What happened?" Bepo asked groggily shuffling to his feet and looking around for his boots which had been abandoned for the feel of grass on his paws the night before.

"Captain went out to check the whale," Shachi explained, "only they floated in through his mouth-" His voice carried across the water and as if he understood Laboon gave a long mournful cry.

"He says, there's tunnels in his insides or something like that," Bepo grumbled pulling on his boots once they had been located.

"What?"

"Who has tunnels inside?"

"I'm sorry," Bepo answered sleepily misunderstanding the exchange.

"Wha-? Grow some backbone won't you?"

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Bepo, just answer the question!," Penguin grumped right back with a wince that clearly indicated he was a bit hungover, "You're saying the whale says he has a tunnel inside?" It was fortunate, Bepo decided, that no one was making a fuss over the fact that he could talk to a whale. He supposed it was no longer surprising after he had understood the Den Den Mushi on Lothal. The animal in question gave another low cry and with a nod Bepo began to translate.

"He says that since he's so big the lighthouse man had to make the tunnels so he could be doctored properly."

"You know!" Shachi hollered out at the whale causing Penguin to wince again, "If you didn't bang your head on the rocks you wouldn't need so much doctoring!"  
Another low mournful cry followed and upon hearing the song Bepo drooped. "It's so sad… I'm sorry..." Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"What'd he say?" Shachi demanded.

"He said… His friends didn't cross over when they promised so he's going to hit the land until it falls, and go find them."  
There was sudden silence from everyone listening that seemed to stretch on forever. Or, at least until Pops shouted that breakfast was ready.

About two hours of waiting saw Law and Crocus back on land with the old man confirming what the whale had told him. Only Law seemed unaffected by the sobering tale though those that knew him well could correctly guess that it was only because he had already heard the story, presumably while helping the doctor inside the whale, and determined there was nothing to be done. Each man ate his share of the breakfast that had been saved for them. Law once again remarking about how much he enjoyed the grilled fish. Another half hour passed and then Bepo was asked to fetch any charts they had of the Grand Line so they could be gone over under Crocus's guidance.

They had only one. A very poorly drawn approximation half filled in with question marks and smudges. Crocus only laughed when Bepo brought it back, and Bepo could feel his ears drooping.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, my minkman friend," Bepo could feel himself cheering up by the correct recognition of his species. "There are very few accurate maps of the Grand Line. Most exist only in batches of one or two islands so you'll have to collect as you go and copy onto one of your own. I can, however, offer some information necessary to correct or redraw this one."

"And you offer this information freely?" Law confirmed.

"You fed me, and got me a week ahead in Laboon's treatment. Though to be fair I'll give you just enough information to help you choose a course. You'll have to discover the details on your own."

"Fair enough. Thank you."

"I'm not a cartographer, Captain, I mean… my paws don't draw well… I'm sorry."

"Just do your best, Bepo, If we need we can find you a cartographer down the line."

Crocus was as good as his word. He gave just barely enough information to know where not to go if the crew didn't want to run into any of the major marine bases. As well as the name of the last point in the of their current Grand Line journey. Reftel. Strange really, he had been very careful in his wording. "All the paths converged into one," but Raftel "marked the end of their current journey." Did the wording perhaps mean Raftel was not, in fact, reachable by Log pose? Bepo filed that question away to ask Law later.

Originally based on Shachi and Penguin's limited experience, Bepo's own vague memories, and what information he could find in books there was indeed a lot of missing information on the map. Bepo did his best to add in the information Crocus confirmed although the man did like to speak in riddles and vague references. The position of sabaody archipelago drawn in green ink was confirmed, and the only Islands that Bepo added that they could be 100 percent sure of were the seven closest to the Red Line, and the three main marine islands that they ran the danger of running into should they choose the right hand routes. It was with a hesitant look that Bepo communicated this information to Law.

"We'll take the one on the farthest left then," the captain stated.

"But captain, we don't know anything about that one at all!" Bepo tried to reason. The knowing smile crossing Crocus's face put him on edge.

"That, my dear friend, is the point." The captain's statement was greeted with a cheer from those listening and Bepo once again hung his head.

"I don't normally give this kind of help either," Crocus started, "but I'm excited to see what storms you'll bring to this side of the world... You see that red rock on the far side of the left hand lighthouse?" Crocus pointed, "Set your log Pose there for an hour and then set out from that point. It should acclimate to Londinium fairly easily if you can follow instructions."

They waited two hours just to be safe.


	2. Londinium: Birthday at the Black Crane

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Acanthuridae and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who faved, followed, or reviewed! It's very encouraging to know people like this :) And thank you for sharing your ideas with me! I love hearing them. Some of you also suggested tidbits you'd like to see in future chapters. I will do my best to include them 3

* * *

Chapter Two

Londinium: Birthday at the Black Crane

Two days of sailing proved how strange the Grand Line could be, and why all the records insisted a log pose was a requirement for navigating the ocean belt. The weather changed in an instant, sunny one moment howling storm the next. At one point there was even snow, although that lasted a bare five minutes. Toward the end of second day it began to feel normal and the men began to take it in stride, but Shachi could only huff. He had tried to warn the others about that, but aside from Penguin who had experienced it a few times himself no one had really listened. Though Shachi had seen Mouse grin when Bepo finally admitted he was grateful they had stolen that Log Pose. The bear-mink had been extremely resistant to the idea that his keen instincts and navigational learning wouldn't be enough.

It was a pity they had to spend Penguin's birthday sailing, but even with the storm winds on the surface, Bepo had seemed to think the underwater currents would be even more unreliable. They did however manage to make the man's favorite meal for dinner, and the captain promised a belated celebration once they made land. To Shachi it seemed that Law couldn't care one way or the other about birthdays, but he understood how they might be important to the others. Penguin insisted he didn't care as long as they could get out of the insane weather, or possibly figure out how it worked better so that it became a more normal experience.

It was relief for more than one reason when dawn of the third day brought with it the sight of land. True it was only a vague misty apparition on the horizon of a single tall mountain surrounded by a ring of flat fields. If it was real they'd reach it in a few hours and be able to resupply. Perhaps they could get a meal that none of them had to cook, and hold a proper celebration for Penguin.

There was a largish black rock some ways from the coast with a lighthouse situated on top. Its beacon was less visible by daylight, although the stripes in a bright, almost fluorescent, green paint were so jarring compared with the natural surroundings that it would easily be visible for miles. What was visible was a tall man outside waving a set of flags and gesturing as if he were controlling traffic. His signals were clear though. It was okay to head on to the main port. It was a good thing so many of the crew had traditional sailing backgrounds, Shachi mused. A less familiar crew might not have understood those flags. It was strange though, to be on a ship with clear pirate markings and be signaled onward. This looked like a regular island and not a pirate port the way Saim had been.

Once they passed the lighthouse a town became easily visible on the shore before them, though perhaps small city was a better description. The buildings varied in height although a good half of them were on the tall side. Colors ranged in white, greys, browns, tans, and reds. Natural colors, as if the island had once been designed to blend in with the mountain behind it and now they no longer cared. Along the shore side facing them was an obvious port. Though the docks looked like many they had seen before, they were larger and wider than most of the ports they'd set foot in in North Blue. It was an indication that the island saw frequent traffic. Strange perhaps for an island on the Grand Line? Shachi wasn't entirely sure. He wasn't familiar as much of it as some might think.

There was an empty slot at the main docks on the left beside a large galleon covered in forest green paint and a sail that was marked as if it belonged to some sort of deep sea fishing crew. That is if the presence of various fishing gear on board and the large stylized fish on the sail were interpreted correctly.

The small crew carefully settled the yellow submarine into the spot and then set about securing the gang plank so that Law could talk to the man in the maroon Gatsby that was quickly approaching the pole and plank walkway between the two ships. He was a tall thin fellow with bushy brown hair and a stern expression. The circles under his eyes gave his face the feel of a basset hound, and aged him considerably, though Shachi's best guess was that the fellow was in his forties. It was with an air of determination that Law handed Bepo his nodachi and then motioned for the Bear-mink, Penguin, and Shachi to follow him down to the dock.

"The rest of you stay aboard for now," Law ordered. "Once we know more about this island we'll know what plans to make." They saulited and went about their work while the chosen three followed their captain with Shachi bringing up the rear.

The man in the maroon hat was apparently not there to speak with them. In fact at Law's hail he brushed rudely by with an off-hand, "The dock master is coming up over there," and kept going after jabbing a thumb over his shoulder. Law frowned before turning, but Shachi kept watch long enough to see that the man was bent on investigating some chipped green paint on the side of the neighboring ship. He seemed absorbed in the task and no threat to them so Shachi let it be. He turned to follow the others forward to where Law was greeting a wheezing, dumpy man with a pair of bifocals.

His name was Ogden Rob, and from what Shachi could hear he was explaining in a very strained voice that for a couple thousand extra beri on top of the standard dock rental he could keep their names off the port's logs and make sure the marines didn't arrive because of their presence. Excepting of course if they went on a rampage in town or something of that nature. Law looked back and them and Shachi added his nod of approval to Bepo's grunt and Penguin's, "Sounds good, Captain."

"Welcome to Bakerville, Captain Smith," Mr. Ogden grinned at them with a pause to catch his breath, and Shachi was reminded of a miser counting his money as Law handed over the required sum. "Laws and regulations here are pretty reasonable. Behave like gentlemen, don't cause fights, and pay any bills before you leave the establishment to which they are owed. You'll find most of what you'll be wanting, or most of what most sailors want, along the main drag. Hotels, hot baths, taverns, eating establishments, shops, and so on. We do ask that you stay out of the residential areas unless invited by a resident." He broke off to cough into a rather dingy looking handkerchief.

"Sounds reasonable," Law smiled, although it was a bit cold, " Are there any places to eat used to handling large groups all at once? Ones that won't mind a bit of a party?" Shachi could see Penguin grinning a little as it because clear their captain not only remembered, but fully intended to keep the promise of a proper birthday celebration.

Ogden Rob smiled and then wheezed into the handkerchief again. "The Black Crane is the one I would recommend. It's a large tavern on main and fifth. If you send someone ahead to make a reservation you can usually insure a table is saved, sometimes the back room if you have enough people… of course that costs more." he grinned a bit wider. "For a fee I can make the reservation for you."

"I'll consider it," Law answered. Shachi thought it was a wise move not to risk upsetting this man who was providing information so freely. "And I bet if we bought you a drink you could introduce us to someone with information about what lies ahead down the Grand Line?" Ogden Rob looked extremely pleased at this offer. Shachi couldn't help but nod once more in approval. More and more he was beginning to believe his Captain was more than capable of handling anything that lay ahead. It had been a long time since he had that much faith in someone. He was beginning to remember why he had trusted Law so much when they were boys. True, they had their differences, but Shachi was beginning to think that serving under Law would be a great deal different that those he had served under in the marines.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Although the Heart Pirates were settling in to their place on the dock quite nicely, the city of Bakerville on the whole took no notice of them. That is other than those Ogden Rob had to report to. In fact any that knew them man made a note of any time he made a beeline for the mayoral compound which was located inside the scientific compound build into the island's center mountain. In fact those located in the front office could see him from the large picture windows that overlooked the main gate as he checked in. One of them, a lean built man on the tall side of average let out an audible groan as he leaned against the secretary's desk. Her dark eyes narrowed as she frowned. No doubt because a moment ago he had been attempting to flirt, rather successfully, and was now no longer paying attention.

"Clione?" she questioned adjusting her dark hair back into it's perfect bob. Clione had always thought she was gorgeous. He on the other hand was barely average. Clione knew he had something of a large nose, wide eyes and sandy hair. He had been told on more than one occasion that his smile was his best feature which he supposed was a good thing since he did like to smile, but his somewhat overly large ears ruined the effect. That was why he always, always kept them covered. Today it was with a set of black and red headphones that hooked into his security headset.

"Sorry, Clara. Ogden Rob is about to walk in, and if I've got my timing right Dr. Selden's meeting with the mayor has just ended."

Her eyes widened in understanding and she immediately buzzed the guard station to see if they could cause a delay. Unfortunately it was already too late. The guards had already buzzed Ogdan through.

Contrary to popular opinion the man couldn't keep any sensitive information to himself. He was a security breach waiting to happen. And it didn't matter if he was bringing information or leaving with it. That was why Clione set his eyes on the man as soon as he entered the lobby of the Mayor's office. Especially as Dr. Selden entered the same room from the hall door.

Dr. Selden was just saying goodbye to Clione and thanking Clara for her help when Odgen brushed rudely passed on his way in. The wheezing man hadn't even gone out of his way to give the thinner man room to walk by. The two men looked at each other with what Clione would call calculating glares, but with the office's head of security right there neither dared speak a word. It was fortunate. Clione had rather been hoping to have something of a quiet day.

The mountain the compound had been built into took up the majority of the island of Londinium with only a few flat places around the outermost edge. It was on one of these Bakerville had been built. Once an active volcano, the research facility had been created in order to monitor and warn the island of any danger. Everything was quiet now. It had been 15 years since any resident had cause to worry, but just to be safe a team of scientists still monitored everything closely. The island government had moved in some ten years prior when a storm had destroyed Bakerville, and they had used the research station to shelter the citizens. Once the town had been repaired non government personnel had returned to their lives and buildings, but the mayor at the time had thought it easier just to stay put. Their offices had been there ever since.

Clione had been a bit skeptical as to how things could work that way when he first heard the story, but observation and personal experience had made a believer out of him. Now he was the Mayor's head of security and that meant everything from ensuring the camera systems remained operational, to hiring personal, to making sure Ogden Rob didn't start a fight in the main lobby.

Clione turned as Selden, a tall blond haired man, went on his way, and watched as Ogden moved the the service desk. There was something extra snively about the man today, if that were possible. A moment on the phone and Clara nodded and set the receiver down.

"Clione -san, would you escort Ogden-san up to the mayor's office? There's time to see him now." Apparently she didn't trust him either. Usually Clara sent those she did straight through alone. Those she didn't she sent Clione or one of the other security personnel with. Clione couldn't help but offer her a reassuring smile as he passed and held the door for Ogden Rob. He supposed it was a good sign, that she trusted him. They had been flirting with each other for six months after all.

Ogden was considerably less than pleased as Clione escorted him back to the lift, up to the third floor, and then down a long hall. He knew Clione's presence was meant as a guard, not an escort and he was not happy about it. They continued down a long irrily lit corridor painted an odd olive green, arriving at a closed heavy duty door where Clione knocked in a somewhat recognisable pattern. The moment an answer was given he swung it open, ignoring the creak, and motioned for Ogden to precede him into the room.

"Good morning gentlemen," the mayor grunted. He was a rather thickset man with dark shaggy hair, beetle black eyes, and full but well maintained beard. "Clione-san did Dr. Selden get the information for his rooms?"

"I believe so. When he left he was headed to the hotel to collect his things and then he'll return here to settle in."

"Good! I did think that would be more convenient for everyone involved. He'll be closer to his research lab, and we do have some very comfortable rooms for the science staff to stay in. I'm glad we finally convinced him to come here. That hotel can't have been comfortable, or the commute every morning. So early too."

Clione only nodded and moved to close the door behind him as he left, but not fast enough to avoid overhearing Ogden's next sentence.

"I wanted to let you know, Sir. There's a ship of pirates in port. We can proceed with the plan and pin it on them if something goes wrong."

Well that was odd, Clione thought as the door clicked shut and he returned to his post. Very odd. What was that sniveling weasel up to now?

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Penguin was having a fantastic time wandering around Bakerville with Shachi. He didn't think they'd ever had a full blown party with the whole crew and that sounded like what they had permission to plan. Not that the fish grills weren't party like, but someone had always had to stay on guard enough to take care of the sub. Now that they were docked in town they could take their time, enjoy plenty of food and drink, and feel free to sing or tell stories or whatever got into their heads.

Penguin was also hoping for food they didn't normally get on the submarine. True it had a state of the art kitchen and refrigeration system, but without knowing where the next port would always be or if other events would delay arrival times, grocery trips seemed to focus more on things that could stretch in a pinch. Rice, dried beans, preserved food. Fresh veggies were acquired for the first week, but after that things tended to go bad. Although the crew on the whole was beginning to learn what things they could freeze. Mostly through experimentation and error. Potatoes for example did not do well unless they were shredded first. Meat froze easily, but with everything considered it was often easier just to use the fish they caught and save the frozen protein for when fishing conditions were poor.

"You know what I really want," Penguin expressed to Shachi as they walked to the tavern the odd little man at the port had mention, "A big juicy burger with cheddar cheese, bacon, and the works."

Shachi hummed in approval. "With a side of fries and a frothy beer to go with… I don't think the captain will mind if we score lunch while we're out. He kinda hinted that he expected us to. What do you want for dinner? It's your Birthday celebration after all."

"Lets see what's on the menu? I can think of half a dozen things that sound good right now."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Where were we headed again? Black Crane?"

"I think that's it there?" Penguin pointed. Ahead of them was a wide two story building constructed of what seemed to be amber colored logs with black trimwork. From the peak above the second story hung a large wooden sign featuring a dark painted crane, and above the door was clear lettering. It looked like a reputable place with decent paying clientele, but the moment they stepped inside they were reassured that it was, in fact, a tavern.

The floor was covered in sawdust and peanut shells, there were a number of patrons at the bar sipping perfectly colored ale. Several tables were claimed with the diners enjoying what looked like typical grill and bar food. Burgers, ribs, wings, fried appetizers, sandwiches, nachos, Penguin was almost drooling with anticipation even the little green den-den in his pocket perked up. Penguin had originally tried to take the little yellow one but it had stubbornly refused to leave Law.

Shachi pulled out two stools at the bar and Penguin lifted two menus from the stack at the end of the counter. The menu offerings for lunch and dinner were the same and in addition to what they had seen the patrons eating had included several pasta choices and about two or three soups and salads. That was good. There should be choices for everyone then.

Five minutes later the two men had not only ordered an early lunch consisting of juicy burgers and fries, but reserved a large table for the crew's usual dinner time and informed the captain who in turn dictated a grocery list back. Once the shopping was out of the way they could enjoy themselves during their time on this island, assuming of course nothing went wrong. Shachi seemed a bit skeptical on that part. Of course, Penguin mused, Shachi always seemed to expect something to go wrong.

The food was delicious. The tavern owner, a dumpy woman with red hair and kind eyes, had been the perfect hostess. And after learning that they were planning to hold a birthday celebration there, had informed them that if they wanted to bring in a cake or something from one of the local bakeries, that it would be perfectly all right with her. Penguin dutifully added that to their shopping list. To him the day was getting better and better.

Bills paid they headed out to hunt down what they needed for a sub. The list consisted of mostly fresh vegetables, a few ship parts Shachi was always looking for just to have on hand, a dessert of some sort, and a reputable doctor who might be willing to sell Law some basic medical supplies. Law had stated that he expected to have to talk to anyone they found himself, but it would be good to know where to go from the start if possible. They also were to look for any information that would be useful to know either for this island, or further down that Grand Line. Although the last was more likely to be found on the docks from those who actually sailed.

The shoppes they explored were full of everything from food or clothing to musical instruments and history books. One very promising shop was devoted to the sale of navigation equipment. Most of what was on the submarine was superior to the store's offerings except for one little thing.

"Oh the eternal pose!" the young dark skinned man with beaded dreadlocks explained when he saw Shachi zero in on one. "It's like a log pose but it's set permanently to this island. No matter where you are or how far you travel you will always be able to find your way back here again. My grandfather is a master craftsman, he's teaching me. We made the one we sent with my sister when she left with the finch gang pirates a few months ago." the teen looked so proud

Suddenly it made sense how a port could be such a bustling trade destination in the middle of the Grand Line. These ships' captains must have several enteral poses, one for each point of their route, and go regularly between them.

"Are they all the same degree of reliability no matter the type?" Shachi asked leaning in to inspect a rather plain looking one,

"Of course!" the boy looked almost offended, "Price is determined by size and the material of the outer casing, other than that the crafting process is identical. Your least expensive model will be this here, standard size in a very basic peg and groove wood holder."

"We should discuss purchasing one with the captain," Shachi murmured to Penguin, "if we ever got lost we've have a safe point to return to."

"For that matter we could collect one for each island…" Penguin started but the youth interrupted.

"Not every island will have one available. It depends on the size of the island, the nature of their government, and the availability of their ports… as well as if they have a capable craftsman." Penguin couldn't help but notice the boy seemed to be preening. "Kingdoms that are recognised by the world government should have eternal poses though they may not be available for sale. The marines need to get there quickly if something happens." Penguin and Shachi both nodded knowingly. "Other islands have made their business off catering to sailors. Here for example, or Jaya Island. Places like that should have eternal pose shops you can collect from. Some may have poses for other islands than their own if the crafting families have an arrangement."

He begane rifling under the counter almost hurriedly, "here's a list of all the poses we can offer and their price if you want to consider the purchase oh and um…" suddenly he seemed a bit nervous. "My sister sailed on from here on the same route you'll have to take, If… if you happen to catch up to her at any point will you teller her Simon said hello? And give her this den-den number? Grandpa and I finally saved up enough for a long distance one.

Penguin smiled as he took the flier with the number scrawled on top and tucked it into his pocket as Shachi shook the boy's hand before heading toward the door.

By the time they arrived back at the ship both men were laden down with the various items they had been able to acquire as well as scraps of paper with things they thought the crew might be interested in, and instructions for the doctor Law would need to talk to about acquiring those medical supplies. They had of course found a bakery and ordered a dessert assortment tray so that Penguin could have cake and the captain something he didn't consider to be bread, with the the promise that they would pick it up on time before dinner. It was with hearts full of excitement and anticipation that the whole crew locked up the sub and headed out for a night full of partying that evening.

And party they did. Their host was more than happy to see them have a good time, and soon all the men were full of both food and drink. After a chorus of "he's a jolly good fellow" and many "happy 26th Birthdays" they finally broke into the desserts. That was quickly followed by more food and drink, and somehow the entire bar soon ended up celebrating with them.

Verne and Albert made quick friends with a lean blond haired man who seemed to be a scientist of some sort. He said his name was Dr. Selden Andrew and being quite up to date on the latest gadgets the three of them quickly had their heads buried in a round of pints discussing the various aspects of the transponder snail communications relay, the best way to train snails, and various methods of reproducing that effect artificially to improve existing communications networks on board ships. It turned out there were a number of minerals available in the volcanic soil of the island which the locals had been known to mine in previous years. The Dr. had been sent by the world government to check out some of the research projects the mayor had going and to report back. The government was hoping to learn if these minerals still held scientific value for more modern technology. He was absolutely thrilled with the opportunity and the drunker he got the more specifics he let slip. None of it made sense to Penguin, but Verne and Albert were fascinated.

Penguin's attention was quickly diverted by a barmaid recounting to Law and Bepo something about a conflict she'd heard was happening on the island ahead of them and he got so engrossed in the sound of her voice that he almost didn't notice when Verne cut Dr Selden off from the bar and announced to the captain that he was going to make sure the very inebriated man made it home all right. It wasn't long before everyone soon forgot about the two and went back to their own festivities. Although they did notice when Verne returned saying that the guy seemed to be staying in the government loggings under the mountain, and that he'd had to drop him with the guard at the front gate.

"Seemed like a decent fellow." Verne continued, "Average build, blocky jaw, but friendly smile. They seemed to know each other although Selden-san is so drunk right now he thought he knew a lampost on the way over. I think it'll be fine though."

"It'll be fine, fine," Pops jumped in to reassure his son, his large mustache quivering under rosy cheeks. The man did not hold liquor as well as the rest of them, in fact that particular member of the Heart Pirates was not supposed to be drinking like that at all. It was a wonder nobody had noticed before. Verne was quick to jump on it.

"Fine... Da, why are you drinking? Why did the rest of you let him! Your heart!"

"My heart? Pha - hic - I'm sailing with the best doctor I could have!" He raised his glass to Law who next to Verne was the most sober of the lot. The rest of the crew followed suit.

"To Captain Law!"

Penguin grinned as he toasted. Following Law, joining his crew, was beginning to look like the best choice he'd made in a long time. True it wasn't where he'd thought his life would end up if you'd asked him at this point last year, but the change had been worth it. He was even looking forward to spending future birthdays in this manner.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Clione was not having a good night. It seemed like it was one thing going wrong after another lately. Odd whisperings of the afternoon aside he was now working a late shift because part of the security network had gone down. That meant cancelling a dinner with Clara which meant she was sore with him and that had not helped his mood either. He was going to have to come up with some grand romantic gesture to make this up because it was now the third date this month he'd had to reschedule. He wasn't too pleased with the situation either himself.

He was in the middle of rechecking the feed to one of the monitors when he noticed something rather odd. Dr. Selden was returning very drunk on the arm of a young blond man with a bandana around his head. The youth in question was wearing a blank tank top and a boulier suit with the arms tied around his waist like a belt. And very clearly on one sleeve was the Heart Pirate jolly roger. That wasn't the odd thing though, Selden often needed help home. He was a very social drinker. It had been one of the first things they'd learned about the man when he came to the island.

The odd thing was the guard at the front door that the pirate turned him over too. That was not one of Clione's men.

"I didn't authorise any new hires…" Clione muttered to himself as he sent a signal to the surveillance Denden to zoom in. Unfortunately right at that moment there seemed to be another glitch. Everything went to static. Not even a hint of a picture was available. Just white noise.

Clione cursed and threw down his head set. Seemed the only thing to do was head over in person. Unfortunately that was three floors and several corridors away. At first he took his time but the more he walked the more he began to wonder if something bigger wasn't going on. The glitches, and odd staff member, the whispers he'd heard… In minutes he was running, feet pounding on tile, racing for Dr. Selden's room.

What he saw when he got there made him cry out. Back peddling fast he fumbled for his headset before realising he'd dropped it, and instead raced for the nearest panic button.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

It was very early in the morning when the Heart Pirates dragged themselves back to the ship. Still well before dawn, before twilight even, but technically morning. Law was just sober enough to take a proper count and make sure everyone was there. With the exception of Verne taking the time needed to see the doctor got home, everyone had spent the entire time at the Black Crane thoroughly enjoying themselves. Not the wildest party he'd ever had as a pirate, but definitely one of the more enjoyable ones. Perhaps they should make this birthday thing a regular event. There was something to be said for good food, good drink, and good company.

Knowing he could expect to cure several headaches in the morning Law stumbled into the captain's quarters of the Acanthuridae and barely remembered to take off his shoes before falling face first into the bed. It took less than five minutes for him to fall asleep.

His dreams were full of shadowy jumbles, past events and faces he should know, a glint off elongated sunglasses and a pink feather boa, that haunting laugh… he tossed and turned mumbling the words "I haven't forgotten" over and over. Sometime around six in the morning he woke with a start thinking it was the dream, the reminders of his plan to bring down Doflamingo, but the sound of boots tramping up the gangplank quickly made him aware that something else was going on. It was the sounds of footfall that had interrupted his sleep.

A shout from the deck below brought him to his feet and out the door and he could see his crew coming sleepily out the mess hall doors onto the deck below as the shouting continued. Some of them were clearly hung over. No one was in any condition to fight the troop of armed men who had stomped their way up the gangplank. None of those men were marines, fortunately, rather they were dressed in the uniform of the local law enforcement. At their center stood the docmaster, Ogden Rob, and a rather chubby man with a well combed dark beard and a metal of office around his neck.

The lead of the law enforcement unit, a well build man with silver shoulder patches on his uniform jacket, stepped forward and Law leaned over the railing to hear him better. For a moment he considered jumping over the railing to get down there the fast way, but that was reckless. As things stood he could hear well enough from here and they hadn't been declared in danger yet. However, it was clear that they were in some sort of trouble just by looking at the situation.

"Which one of you is Verne of the Heart Pirates?" The man projected his voice like a marine drill sergeant.

"I am," the young blond man in the bandana stepped forward. Law was relieved to note that Verne at least looked relatively unaffected by last night's party.

"Verne, you are here by placed under arrest by the authority of the peacekeepers of Bakerville for the murder of Dr. Selden Andrew ."


	3. The Nosy Detective and The Innocent Man

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Acanthuridae and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who followed, faved or reviewed! It's very encouraging to know people like this :) I know this chapter took a little longer to upload than I originally said, but it is a bit longer than the others so I hope you'll forgive me :)

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Nosy Detective and The Innocent Man**

Under arrest for murder…

For a moment the whole crew froze upon hearing those words and then suddenly there was a cry of disbelief. The men moved as one to shove Verne to the middle and make a ring around him. Not one of them believed him capable of murder. Theft perhaps yes, but not murder. Pops, the most hung over of them all, was also somehow the loudest in the defense of his son.

"You can't have my boy!" he roared.

But then Law's voice rang out. "Hold where you are!" He did not leap the balcony as he had earlier considered, but rather used the commotion his men had caused to make his way down and around to the lower deck as quickly as possible. Law himself was having a hard time believing what he was hearing but considering his mostly recovered state from the party the previous night was much more rational than the others.

'Lieutenant-ya," he stated calmly as he strolled from the mass hall door motioning his men back from their defensive positions and Verne. "I take it there's some reasonable explanation for this? You have some proof that my crewman has actually committed this crime?

"We do." The man with silver shoulders on his jacket stepped forward. Law vaguely made out the sniveling form of Ogden Rob grinning in the background as he walked away and returned to the dock. "We have video surveillance of you man carrying the Doctor back to the compound from several sources. Dr. Selden was found dead early this morning by compound security and it was clear murder."

"Is that all you have to go on?" Law demanded. The Lieutenant remained silent. "Then I take it there is some form of trial law on this islands? Lawyers, hearings and all that?"

The man hesitated before he spoke, nodding in confirmation. "We will hold him to insure he stays on the island while we gather further evidence. He will then be assigned a representative and appear before the court where that evidence is heard." Law relaxed a bit and he could see his crew doing likewise behind him. No one was any happier though.

"You may take him then," Law stated calmly, "if your intention is to make sure we don't run off because something tells me you wouldn't trust us if we gave our word. But I want Pops and Penguin to go as well. I'm not sure I trust you to treat Verne fairly otherwise."

"Now see here!" the chubby man sprang forward his double chin quivering over his metal of mayoral office. "I won't have a bunch of Pirate wannabees turning this into a circus because they believe they know better than the law!"

Law gave him a withering look, his eyebrows narrowing. "We can do this two ways, yours or mine. My way is to completely tear down this town and bring it crashing around your ears. If you don't like that option you can direct me to the person in charge of this investigation and give us the opportunity to prove Verne's innocence as per your laws as your lautentant has suggested is acceptable."

"There, there is an investigator you could talk to, he'd be completely impartial . . ." the lieutenant started.

The mayor looked horrified for some reason. "No you can't"

"It's the right way," the lieutenant continued ignoring him. "Completely impartial you understand and if he determines that your crew member really did do it then-"

"Then he'll bare the consequences whatever they may be. And if he determines Verne is innocent?"

"All charges will be dropped, of course." The mayor grumbled in the background mumbling something about pirates and dishonesty but the lieutenant waved his hand. Almost dismissively. "You wanted two of your men to keep Verne company correct? I have no objections so long as they stay within their designated area. Officer Foxworthy with show them. They may switch out if you like but no more than two at a time. I'll Also have Officer Carson escort you and one other to Detective Mansel's office. I would appreciate it if the rest of your men stayed aboard your ship until the matter has been resolved."

"I understand," Law stated simply.

No one looked exactly happy about the situation, least of all Verne, but Law moved to place a hand on the younger man's shoulder, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "We're in no condition to fight just now. But I swear I'll get you out of this one way or another."

A moment later the police division had moved to take Verne into custody, but they did allow Pops and Penguin to follow closely behind. Those not escorting the pirates made a quick security ring around the mayor and headed off as well. That left a tall wiry red haired young man, not much older that a boy, looking around at the remaining pirate crew. To give him credit he didn't seem nervous in the slightest.

"Carson-ya?" Law started. The man frowned but let Law continue. "Shachi will be coming with me to meet this man your lieutenant described. Afterwards I wish to speak with Verne for a short time."

"The lenteneant's orders stand." The man looked him directly in the eye. "Only two of your crew can be with the prisoner at any given time."

"And two may follow the detective on his investigation, correct?" Carson nodded. Perhaps he wasn't as young as he looked.

"Then in theory one can come wait outside while I go in and we're still following the rules."

"I believe that may be acceptable yes."

Law nodded satisfied that for once he might be dealing with someone reasonable. He felt like perhaps they might pull off saving Verne without resorting to violence, not that he'd shy away from a more drastic solution if the time came. But in a case like this with the sub docked in plain view, peace was a preferable option. That was part of why he had sent Penguin with the police force and was taking Shachi with him to meet the investigator. The men were former marines. They were trained in observational skills and had not doubt worked similar cases when they were on the other side. There was every chance that between them they might pick up on something Law missed. And that information could be crucial.

"Albert," Law called over his shoulder, "go get the den den. Shachi, you may want to put on your shoes."

Both men raced to do as they were asked leaving Mouse and Bepo to stare at Law curiously. Both looked at their captain with a curious expression on their faces. Mouse was distinctly red eyed and Law felt a pang of guilt. He had allowed the boy to drink with them the night before although he had watched closely, cut him off after one, insisted he eat a full meal with plenty of carbs… Apparently his plan to closely monitor the lad's first experience with alcohol hadn't been quite as thorough as he gave himself credit for. Still better with him and his other "uncles" around to help him learn how to handle it safely then left to his own devices.

"Captain," Bepo started uncertainty, drawing Law's thoughts back to the situation at hand. "The shopping was done… we should have just kicked them off and set sail…."

"They don't really think he did it… I mean Mr. Ogden and they mayor guy… I couldn't hear their voices exactly but I could sort of feel it off them when they got close… You don't either." Mouse mumbled sadly.

"I don't for once second believe Verne killed the scientist," Law confirmed. "But after last night what do you think would have happened to us if we'd tried to fight?" they both looked at their feet getting the point byt Law continued. "Of all of us only Verne and I were sober enough to herd the rest of you back to the ship and I'm telling you I did have a few. This morning half of us forgot a weapon and a good third were barefoot, and that was while responding to unknown trespassers. Besides, I'm sure we'll all feel better about the whole thing when Verne has his name cleared."

"I know I will," Albert's voice chimed in behind him. A frown trembled over his polka dotted orange bow tie that he had affixed to the front of his boiler suit, and his not quite teary eyes were magnified by the lenses of his glasses. Albert held out his hands and the little yellow baby Den Den edged as close to Law and it could get without jumping.

"Come here, Kiiro," Law sighed scooping it up into his pocket and scratching the top of the small snail's head. It arched into his touch like a pleased cat. The green baby den den was on Albert's shoulder.

"I'll keep Midori with me. Did you want to take Aka with you, leave him here, or have one of us take him to the station?"

Law frowned in thought as Shachi came back on deck both shoes on and carrying two travel mugs of coffee, one in each hand. He also had a bag tucked under one arm with what looked like rice omelettes wrapped up inside.

"Sorry I took so long, Captain. Thought we might not want to be dealing with this hungover on empty stomachs." It was Shachi's only verbal indication that he wasn't feeling 100 percent. Law nodded in approval.

"Give the others an hour to settle in at the station and then I want Mouse to take Aka over. He'll be the least threatening and most likely to be allowed in by the officers. Take some food to them too just in case."

"Sounds like you've got a good plan to me," Officer Carson put in. Low didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed. He'd known the other man was still there, he just didn't want to run anything by him.

"I made more. It's in the kitchen. They didn't take long in the big pan since we had leftover rice." Shachi put in as he handed Law the coffee. The remaining Heart pirates looked grateful for the promised food as Law and Shachi set out following Officer Carson.

Law sipped his coffee as the red haired young man escorted them up through the main street of Bakerville. So far he wasn't leading them to any place they'd seen before though. Soon after they'd passed the navigation shop Carson turned down an inland street and proceeded two blocks toward one of the residential neighborhoods the pirates had initially been asked to stay away from. They turned onto the last street between the business and residential area where a slightly crooked green sign hanging from a lamp post read Beta Ave. It was filled with smaller businesses that catered more to the residents of the town. Doctors offices, dentists, a lawyer's office, and among others what looked to be a private detective's firm. It was to this last that Carson led them.

The building was a simple two story in the western style that typically held a shop or office on the lower level and living apartments on the top. The peeling paint was a sort of creamy lemon color and the trim on the windows and door posts painted a dark mahogany. The brass numbers 221 hung on the door. The sign in the window read "Mansel Benito, Private Investigator" and right beneath it was a smaller "open" sign. Carson didn't bother to knock, just opened the door and stepped in, holding it for Law and Shachi to follow.

"Ahh, Carson. I wondered if I'd see you today. Did the theft of Mrs. Plummer's broach get all wrapped up? I did tell you it was connected to the others." The man who spoke was the same who had so rudely brushed passed Law the morning of their arrival. The maroon gatsby was sitting on the corner of the desk but the bushy brown hair was unmistakable. Currently detective Mansel was sitting with his feet propped up on the top of a small filing cabinet, looking through a newspaper, with his back to the room. On foot tapped the edge of a mirror which was no doubt how he had known Carson was entering without the officer having uttered a word. Law could barely make out the shape of a pipe help in one hand although the smell of tobacco was quite obvious in the room. The herbs on the windowsill masked it somewhat, however.

"Quite nicely, Mansel-san. But I can't figure out how you solved it." Carson answered motioning Law and Shachi to a small couch under the office window next to the herbs. Shachi remained standing until Law made a pacifying gesture with one hand. Without a word the other heart pirate sat immediately. Law himself remained leaning against a door frame, although he did take a moment to move the plant resting on the sill away from Shachi's face.

"Bruisewort, a relative of the daisy. With your allergies it's best not to touch it." He whispered as Carson and the detective made small talk.

"Elementary, my dear Carson. The footprints correctly indicated that the perpetrator was wearing a men's size 10, however the weight distribution clearly showed someone with much smaller feet was wearing the shoes. After that one only needed to know all five houses employed the same cleaning service to piece together the rest. The green paint chips were the clue to the stolen goods' location. But I don't think you came to reminisce." He pulled his feet off the filing cabinet and turned to face them. His pipe held between his teeth as he shot officer Carson a pointed look. A moment later he broke off in a short cough.

"Sounds like that cough's just started? A cup of of tea with lemon and cider vinegar will clear that right up," Law couldn't help but offer. The advice was ignored as much as his presence had been on the docks the previous day.

"Well no. I've brought you a rather… more troubling case…"

Here Mansel turned to look over Law and Shachi cutting Carson off with a wave of his hand.

"The Doctor will tell me, or should I call you captain surgeon?"

"How did you know my profession when I haven't said?" Law started, straightening up a bit. He could already see why the lieutenant had suggested this man above his own force, and why the mayor had been displeased. If Verne was innocent and the mayor hiding something, as Law now suspected, this was the man to prove it.

"You eye was drawn immediately to the herbs on my windowsill indicating an interest in botany, however you referred to my herb as Bruisewort a name usually reserved for use in medical circles, and when I coughed you immediately recommended I take a tea infusion indicating you are a doctor. I can tell, by the way you handle that pen that you're used to handling fine instruments with delicacy, and every move you've made with your hands is extremely precise, therefore one can deduce you are a surgeon. One can further deduce from your build and stance that you are also a fighting man, from the calluses on your hands that your preferred weapon is a sword, and from the placement of your feet when standing that the sword you use is long in form and thus probably a nodachi. Perhaps the same one your minkman crewmate was carrying when we first met.  
"Your men obeyed you immediately indicating a high rank in comparison to their own and yet you are young so logically you can not be a marine officer. However, this is an island and you are not having issues with your balance indicating that you are frequently moving from ship to land and back again so you must be a professional sailor and not part of someone's personal guard. They usually stagger the first few steps after disembarking, you did not. One can further deduce that a high-ranking sailor not of the marines must then be captain of his own ship. There you have it surgeon captain."

"You are very observant." Law knew he was stating the obvious.

"That or I happen to have your wanted poster here in my hand." And from the centerfold of the newspaper he produced a small stack of wanted posters. Sure enough the one on top bore the name Trafalgar Law, "Now, tell me your business, Pirate."

Law did his best to explain the situation as it was known to him. One of his crew was being accused of murdering a scientist they had only met for a few hours the night before. "As far as I know he had no motive and less than fifteen minutes to commit the crime, if you count the time it takes to walk the distance between the bar and the government compound.

"You've been to the compound?" Masel asked sharply.

"No, however…"

"Then how do you know how much time the walk takes."

"The other day I heard a woman complaining about how long the walk to the post office was. I understand it's in that compound," Shachi threw in, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, sunglasses glinting in the window light.

"Ten minutes there, ten minutes back," Law continued, "and By my reckoning he was gone less than half an hour."

"I concur with that estimate," Shachi put in. "I ordered a plate of those bacon wrapped, cheese stuffed peppers right before they left. The waitress said they'd take about half an hour to make, and Vern was back before they brought them out. I remember because I slapped his hand away from my fresh plate right before he started scolding us for letting Pops drink."

"He had enough breath left to scold you?" Masel confirmed and both heart pirates nodded. Masel then looked at Carson, "And this crime occurred in the main lobby or by the front gate?"

"Neither." Carson answered slowly, "The body was found in his guest quarters at the back of the complex."

"Then there was no time," Masel murmured jotting something down in his notebook. "The walk to the complex is thirteen minutes at the average pace. Slower if you're helping a drunk companion and Dr. Selden was known for enjoying his drink a bit too much and constantly needing help back to his hotel. I see no reason why he would change his habits just because he changed living accommodations. That gives your crewman time only to get to the main lobby at the most, unless he had a teleportation ability of some kind?" Law shook his head to indicate a negative. "And we know he wasn't out of breath when he returned," Detective Mansel continued, "because he was able to yell at the rest of you for allowing someone to drink who shouldn't have been. Indicating he did not make the return trip at a run."

"Added to that the proprietress of the Black Crane would have notice if he looked as though he had engaged in violence. She is constantly refusing service and making reports for just that." Carson put in and all three men suddenly looked at him. "I've gone on a number of those calls," he added weakly.

"Carson-ya… you think he's innocent too?" Law pressed.

"Well I know he is. So does the lieutenant, but the Mayor's throwing a fit over the whole thing and the World Government demanded answers.… that's why he recommended Inspector Mansel…"

"And what does the Mayor's chief of security say?" Mansel asked not even bothering to look up from the pad.

There was a long moment of hesitation. "We - can't find him. More than that the compounds security feed went down moments before the incident and hasn't been repaired so we can't track him either… or prove that your friend dropped the doctor at the gate and went home… if Clione-san was in the security room he might have seen it through the monitor but the information never saved..."

It was at this announcement that Mansel finally looked up with something akin to alarm. "Clione's missing? Since when?"

"About two in the morning near as we can reckon. He found the body, called it in, was there the who time homicide inspected the scene, and then went to inform the mayor what happened. One of the junior officers says he thought he heard shouting but things calmed down so no one intervened… but no one's seen him since… Usually we have to order him out of the way when something happens on government property like this."

"And here I thought I had problems," Law put in dryly. It was Mansel's turn to look at him.

"I think I know what happened," Mansel started with a quiet calm Law admired, "But the trick is to prove it. And with the world government clamoring for answers simply clearing your crewman's name won't quite be enough as simple as it would be…"

"Simple?" Shachi asked sitting up a bit more.

"It's a matter of confirming with the waitress that Jalapeno poppers do take 30 minutes to make fresh, that Verne did seem normal when he returned, and then getting access to the bank feed that monitors the street to place your crew member on his way back. Once I have the time of death from the coroner we should be able to place him on the main drag at the time of the murder giving him a sound alabi."

"That does sound simple…." Law started, but there was a question in the statement.

"Indeed. If that was all there was… but with the world government involved we'll have to find the real killer and bring them in… won't hurt to find Clione either. I'm betting he was a witness in some way."

"Then why would he disappear?" Carson started but Law cut in.

"Because he was either involved or knew who was, and someone wants him quiet." He didn't mention the fact that this security chief was very likely already dead.

"I do think I can help though," Mansel looked them each over, "the problem you see will be the burden of proof."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Penguin had to admit that on the whole the Bakerville prison was a decently humain one. Verne was placed in a low security holding area which turned out to be a smallish corridore made up of about six cells altogether, with a clear area of floor and a large desk for the guard at the end near the lobby. Low security was a good thing. That meant either they didn't really believe Verne had done it, ot they trusted Law to keep his word.

Verne was placed in the cell closest to the guard station and two folding chairs were brought in and placed next to it.

"Make yourself comfortable, Gentlemen." The lieutenant stated as he took up the guard posting himself. "We could all be here a while."

Something wasn't adding up, Penguin mused as he surveyed the room, letting Pops take the chair closest to his son's cell. Granted he was hungover, hadn't slept, and hadn't eaten anything so his brain was still a bit foggy, but law enforcement wasn't usually this accommodating for a murder suspect. Or any suspect come to think of it. Could it be that this was all for show and Verne wasn't actually believed to be guilty of the crime? However, one look at the lieutenant behind the desk made it clear that asking would not be in their best interest. It begane to click why Law had sent him along to the staton in the first place.

"Eyes and ears open, Penguin," he murmured to himself as he took his own seat There was something odd going on and he was going to find out what it was.

About an hour later an officer knocked at the door and poked his head into the low security room. "Sir, there's a boy out here who what's to know if he can bring the pirates some food."

Penguin stood up without thinking but the lieutenant only nodded. "You go out, he doesn't come in."

"Understood," Penguin answered with a nod as he followed the other officer out to the lobby where Mouse was waiting.

Almost first thing Mouse led Penguin back outside where they could talk without every eye in theat station on them. In his hand was the red baby den den, and over his shoulder was a bog.

"Captain said to bring Aka to you," Mouse started handed over the small transponder snail which Penguin promptly settled onto his shoulder under his boiler suit's collar where it would be hidden but comfortable. "And we brought you breakfast as well. The wax paper packets have rice omelette rolled like a burrito so they're easy to eat and there's some apples and a thermos of coffee." The boy seemed almost happy but that was explained almost before Penguin could ask. "That Captan and Shachi went to talk to a detective," Mouse started again eyes shining with hope. "He called just before I left and said they were going to get proof that Verne didn't do it and then find the guy who did so the island authorities would have to listen."

"Good!" Penguin exclaimed reaching out a hand to pat the boy's shoulder. "That is good news. Tell the others that everything's okay here. Just a lot of sitting and waiting. But nothing to worry about." Mouse nodded and handed over the bag with the food before turning to go with a sad wave. Penguin waved back before returning inside.

"The boy brought my friends and I some food," he stated to the officer who approached as soon as he got in the door. "I figured it probably be standard procedure to search the bag?" and he offered it over to them. The man looked positively grateful Penguin was making it so easy, and in return did a thorough job without damaging anything.

It looked like it was going to be a long day, but with any luck it would end well.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Things continued in much the way Mansel had predicted. The surveillance footage from the bank clearly put Verne on the road back to the tavern at the time the coroner had stated Dr. Selden's death had occurred. Law was well satisfied by lunch that Verne had only been set up as a scapegoat. The questions was by who.

There was something a bit odd about the whole process though. Mansel's methodes, while thorough were like nothing Law had ever seen before. Even Shachi had commented that the marines would never run an investigation this way. It was almost like Mansel was tracking something. Indeed Law had seen Mansel sniff a piece of evidence several times as if it's scent could somehow help him determine the truth. As the morning wore on towards noon Law began to wonder if the man didn't have some sort of devil fruit ability he was using to investigate. Perhaps a zoan hound model. But that was hardly the most important thing. How they got Verne out didn't matter to Law, so long as they got him out.

The evidence was given to officer Carson who Mansel clearly trusted to deliver it safely to the lieutenant while the rest of them continued their investigation. "But first, lunch," Mansel offered. "It won't do to miss something dues to an empty stomach." With this announcement he lead Shachi and Law to a local deli before returning with them to his office to plan.

He paused, however, when they got close enough to see the building. "Side window is open…"

"There's an intruder?"

"Or was. I'll go around back you two come in the front. With any luck we can catch them in the act before they get whatever they're after.." Law traded glaces with Shachi who nodded.

It was clear that who ever had intruded was still inside when they entered. Law held one hand ready to create a room just in case, and Shachi pushed up his sleeves. Yet before either could act there was a shout of surprise.

"Clione!" followed by, "It's all right, come back here boys. We've found our missing witness."

Law and Shachi exchanged a look as they followed the voices down the hall passed a storage room and into a kitchen area. There was a lean sandy haired man sitting at the table with his head in his hands as Mansel stood over him listening intently.

"I didn't break anything, the window was already cracked open. I just jimmies out the screen… I didn't put it back because I wanted you to know someone was here."

"I appreciate not being startled, Clione, but why?"

The man, Clione, slowly looked up. His eyes were bloodshot and ringed with dark circles like he hadn't slept and there was dirt on his face like he'd been hiding in a hole somewhere.

"I couldn't get to you earlier with the governor's men everywhere and when I did get here you were gone… He - he wants to cover up a murder and expects me to be a part of it. Managed to blame a pirate ship down at the dock… But it's my word against everyone he's paid off."

"Well you have the pirate crew on your side." Law sated taking the chair across from him. "You saw who did it?"

"I didn't see the murder itself, but I saw the man Dr. Seldon was with right before the surveillance feed cut out. They were in the hallway leading to his quarters."

"Would this combined with the evidence we found be enough to get Verne's name cleared?" Shachi asked as he folded his arms and leaned against the counter peering over his sunglasses.

"Under normals circumstances," Mansel answered, "but if the mayor's involved and paying for silence then probably not. This man you saw… he was on the large side about six feet in height correct?"

"No," Clione looked surprised. "I'd say he was average, maybe a little shorter than me. His head was even with the doctor's on the tape."

"Then we may have a problem," Masnel looked puzzled. "According to the coroner's report, and my examination of the body, a larger man would have had to have been responsible."

"An accomplice?" Law offered.

"Perhaps. I have to survey the crime scene to be sure. Clione, can you get us in?"

"I think I can, that is if you don't mind going in the way I got out."

Clione's way into the compound turned out to be a little used back entrance half buried beneath several years of forest overgrowth. Not that Law minded, although the little yellow den den mushi tucked himself carefully into Law's pocket as he crawled through on his hands and knees. There was also a moment where he helped Mansel up where the older man's hand seemed more like one of Bepo's paws than a human hand. More and more Law was becoming convinced of the zoan fruit theory.

The back door required Clione's security key, a vocal code, and a retinal scan before it was opened and Clione said it would do so no matter which side it was opened from, meaning it had not been the escape route of either the average man Clione has seen on the monitors or the large man the coroner had stated was responsible for Dr. Selden's death. In fact the scrapping of the foliage across the ground and single set of footprints in the mud leading away meant Clione had been the first and only person to open it in years. At least according to Mansel. Although with the man's deductive reasoning skills Law had a feeling he'd be hard pressed to ever disagree with anything the man said.

Clione led the way to the crime scene which was only a few halls down from the door they had entered. It was still buzzing with with the two members of the forensics team who seemed more focused on arguing with a cleaning service about proper procedure than they were with collecting evidence. It would make sense if the governor had paid then off. Law was no longer in any doubt at to that possibility. Clione had confirmed an attempt had been made to buy him over. Clione seemed to be a good man, honorable if a bit rattled. A bit more mercenary than Penguin or Shachi though.

Masel left the other three outside the taped off area as he slipped on a pair of gloves and took the booties one of the technicians offered to cover his shoes. "I'll share my findings with you as soon as I can, but I'd rather not contaminate the scene further by allowing more traffic through."

It was a long but quiet wait. Shachi only tried to make conversation, and while Clione tried to answer, his answers were short, the man's heart clearly not in it. When Mansel returned it was with a triumphant glint in his eyes as he snapped his notebook closed.

"The suspect escaped through an air vent. We found evidence of tampering on the grate and bloody handprints inside for quite a ways."

"Wait, an air vent? Those things are barely two feet diagonally. There's no way a man large enough to do... What I saw, could fit inside."

"So the accomplices now are three?" Shachi spoke hesitantly his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses as he tried to follow, "a small man that escaped and the other two?"

"No, I now believe we are looking only for one man," Mansel clarified.

"Even if the stranger who posed as security had nothing to do with this that still leaves a man of great size and one small enough to fit the vent, unless you think we have another witness to find?" Clione grumbled with a puzzled frown

"Oh the man who passed as security has everything to do with it. No, the question you should be trying to answer is this. How could the same large man who committed the murder, also be the average sized stranger who fooled staff, and then become the midget who crawled through the vent system.

"You seem confident they are the same man, detective-ya." Law spoke finally, but he was beginning to catch on to where this was going.

"Certainly, any man with a quick mind and correct resources may alter his appearance with costuming. And a man possessing the powers of a devil fruit, which I am now positive our culprit does, may be perfectly capable of changing his size. However, I have never yet encountered a criminal who had the ability, or foresight to alter their scent."

"Their scent?"

"I assure you, I have a very good nose." Indeed his nose had a dark pebbled look to it and Law's theory of the man being a zoan type was now confirmed. "If you will be so kind as to hold onto my coat I will transform completely and we shall be able to track down this killer in no time at all." Law took the jacket from him as Mansel's form shifted. A moment later a rather formidable looking German Shepherd stood before them in the compound hall.


	4. Capture and Revelations

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Acanthuridae and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who followed, faved or reviewed! It has been taking me longer than anticipated to write chapters. I'm discovering I didn't have things planned out as well as I thought. Expect new installments every other month for now, although i will try to be faster. You can also blame the wildfires, me getting sick, and a copy of future emblem fates for the delay if you like. In the mean time I hope you all like this next chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Capture and Revelations**

Bepo was board out of his mind. He had been left on the ship to wait while the others did something. True, Penguin and Pops were also waiting as well but they were with Verne at the jail. They got to talk to him and help keep his spirits up. Shachi was with the captain investigating the crime with the detective they went to go see. Mouse got to run errands as needed because nobody seemed remember that the boy was also a pirate. That left Bepo and Albert on the sub and Albert was off working on some invention below decks and didn't want to be interrupted. Staying busy might be Albert's way of coping with the situation, but Bepo still thought it was unfair he wasn't even allowed to watch. It left him all alone waiting. He hoped the others made it back soon…. Or called. Calling would be good too. Currently he was flopped down spread eagle with his nose set right in front of the green baby den den, waiting for it to ring.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Shachi shouldered the detective's coat as the man turned into a german shepherd. Originally his captain had been carrying it, but as some point, Shachi wasn't sure how, the job had fallen to him. The air vent their suspect had escaped through let out in three places and they had followed Clione to each where where detective Mansel in dog form had sniffed around to see if his could pick up the scent. He found it on the second one, across the compound in a secretary's office behind the mailroom. From there the scent was tracked to the east security post where the assailant apparently spent some time and then went right out the front gates.

The look the group got when they left was somewhat astonished since those on guard couldn't remember them coming in. But Clione's presence halted any unwanted questions. He may have currently been at odds with the mayor, but he was still head of security. Their presence similarly protected Clione. Or perhaps it was the detective. He seemed to have a reputation and no one wanted to bother him on a case. Granted the man was currently a dog, but that seemed to make no difference.

The group was quiet as they walked. Shachi supposed that was to be expected. The detective and the captain seemed to be focused on the process of tracking. Clione had had already had a very long night. Shachi had seem men in this state before. Shock. Horror even. Whatever he had seen must have been bad. But the other man had refused to stay behind or go to the ship for a meal and place to sleep. Shachi understood that too. The security chief was determined to see this case through to the end. It had after all turned life as he knew it on its head.

Mansel lead them through town, passing a park with a fountain, to a small hotel near the outskirts. It was one of those places where all the doors led outside to a common area rather than an inner hall. The building looked weather beaten and the paint was peeling. One side of the sign by the door was hanging loose from its chain. It was clearly a cheaper establishment, the kind that didn't care what kind of clientele they catered too.

They ended up standing outside room number four as Masel changed back and reclaimed his coat from Shachi.

"You're sure they're here?" the captain asked.

"Positive," came the detective's reply. "What's more they smell hurt."

"Do you want me to enter first, captain," Shachi asked. Not for the first time did he wish he had a gun. There was no telling what an injured man might do if a group of strangers burst through his door. Especially when that injured man was known to be a killer. Of course, considering Shachi's poor shooting record that probably wasn't the best idea.

"No," Law answered him. "My room ability will be faster and easier to mitigate damage with. I'll go first."

But when they entered the room there was no struggle waiting for them on the other side. In fact the occupant didn't even seem to care. He was stretched out on the bed, a look of pain on his face. The blinds had been drawn so his exact features were hard to make out, but as Shachi slipped in behind Law, it quickly became clear that that man either had no inclination to fight or no ability.

"Busting in here like this, you all must be the police or something," he croaked at them. "What is it you think I did."

"Don't get too close, Surgeon Captain," Masel cautioned as Law moved further into the room, before turning to the invalade. "We believe you killed a man and framed another for his death." he stated blunty.

The man only grinned, and then winced. "I won't deny it."

"You would give a full confession?" Clion asked in surprise.

"I'll make a full confession. Written out, sign. Whatever you need."

"And you know what the consequences of doing so will be . . ." Clione warned, obviously remembering some of his training and giving the usual rights warning. "I intend to turn you over for arrest and anything you say can be used in court. If you are found guilty as you say you are you could lose everything."

"Losing everything? I have already lost everything. I have nothing left to lose."

"Except your own life . . ." Shachi found himself adding in from the back of the group. He had seen what the marines did to those who were guilty of murder. Not that he disproved, but Clione was right. This man did have the legal right to know what the most likely consequences of his actions were going to be. Even if there wasn't any way to change them.

"My own . . ."he began to laugh. "You sir, I heard them name you a doctor?" his gaze snapped to Law

"That is correct"

"Then perhaps you would be kind enough to take a listen of my heart?" Law moved closer and Shachi came up behind to stand guard as his captain knelt and placed his ear against the man's chest. Not the safest thing, but Shachi trusted his captain could defend himself in the worst case scenario. Law frowned in concentration as he took a long moment and Shachi felt himself tensing, ready in case the te man on the bed was only playing victim and luring them in. But then the captain seemed to nod to himself, slowly sit up, and step away.

"Arrhythmia . . . tachycardia, combined with shortness of breath, and lythargia . . ." the captain announced.

"You see I'm a dying man," the grin of the man on the bed was hardly happy.

"Doctor?" Mansel questioned.

"His hearts failing,"

"So what?" Clione asked, "you were dying and the governor promised you the money for a medical procedure or something if you did this?"

"No," the man coughed, "No. I wasn't dying until I asked for payment. I'm a mercenary by trade, some might even call me an assassin- I took the job, completed the task and instead of the beri I was promised he slipped poison in my tea… or was it the muffin…. Or maybe the girl did it-"

Shachi and Law shared a look. "What's your name," the captain asked almost cautiously.

The man looked up at them a long moment before answering, and with their eyes now adjusted to the gloom of the room they could make out high cheekbones, slated hazel eyes and a mop of dark hair on his thin face. "Dante, Hayze."

Shachi started, he knew that name. It too was in a pile of wanted posters on Mansel's desk. An assassin known for working with the germa 66. And rumor said he was one of the best.

"What - What about the girl?" Clione asked cautiously from his position near the door. "Which one do you mean?"

"The one that works for that mayor… keeps track of all the stuff- pretty sure she planned most of it-" Shachi could see Clione's face go pale. But Dante was still talking. "Apparently there's a mineral on this island that one of the warlords wants for an experiment… something about fake devil fruit- wasn't supposed to know…

"And the the government decided to do an audit." Mansel filled in.

Dante nodded, "hired me to get the man out of the way… I was supposed to make it look like a pirate attack if possible… got this for my trouble."

"Captain…" Shachi started, "can you save him?" The looks he got from the others were full of shock and surprise all around. "What," he started refusing to feel embarrassed over the request. "We need him to help save Verne don't we?"

"That depends," Law answered slowly, "on what exactly they poisoned him with"

"If you want to work on it I'll go get Carson and the lieutenant. At the very least we can get a written confession," Mansel offered.

Dante smiled, but it was a smile of despair. "Even if you save me now the marines will probably have me executed. But I'll give you that confession either way… never thought I'd go down this easy. Least I get a chance to take that bastard with me."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Jean Bart sighed as he settled onto his bunk in the slave barracks. It wasn't exactly a nice place, but it was shelter and it was a safe place to sleep for a few hours unless he was summoned again. The barracks were little more than a long, piecemeal warehouse type building lined with bunk beds, with a mashift place to bathe and a toilet at one end. They were all crammed in together, men, women, and children alike. It didn't matter. He supposed he should be glad they had a place at all considering the world nobles thought of them as little more than dogs.

With a grunt he managed to fit his large frame onto the small bunk and close his eyes. He needed sleep. Sleep was the only place where he had peace anymore. For a moment he considered just giving in, letting them break him. He didn't care anymore if they did. He didn't feel like it mattered if he was losing himself. He could just let his mind drift and perform his work aimlessly… and then a sound reached him from the other side of the room. A mother tucking her two children into the same bunk, singing softly a lullaby. Only it was a seafarer's song too. One meant to comfort the crews of ships far from home, sung by nakama when a comrade was in need.

 _We'll be your guide upon the ocean,_

 _When the waves come rolling in._

 _You feel that hope has left you,_

 _But we're here to turn to,_

 _Don't give up, we'll bring you back to shore._

He could almost hear them singing it, his old crew. Using it to cheer each other up when times were hard. Jean Bart could only hope they were safe, hope they had escaped this fate. The truth was he didn't know. If they hadn't it was his fault. He had been their captain. He didn't deserve that honor, not anymore. If he ever met them again he'd be happy just to scrub the deck as a cabin boy. If he met them… unlikely given his present predicament. He was a slave to the world nobles. No one got out of that. Not on their own at least.

 _We'll be your guide upon the ocean_

 _Until the day you make it home_

 _We'll help you find safe harbor_

 _Take hold of the rudder_

 _Your friends will sail with you through the storm_

Eventually he just let himself relax and listen, let the words washed over him with the lullaby tune. Her voice was a pleasant one and the words were easy to hear. They were, however, more difficult to believe. Who was he to believe that there was a family out there waiting for him, nakema? Who was he to believe that those he had once sailed with could forgive him for being so inept? How could he know that they really had escaped this fate?

 _When the waves come crashing around you_

 _And you feel you may begin to drown_

 _Hope can still find you in the waters_

 _A friend's hand reaching out, rain or shine_

It was as though a peace was washing over him with the song. A peace he hadn't known in a long time. He didn't really know the origins of it. Perhaps because he associated the song with hope and family. He could feel himself relaxing with the woman's every word as she sang to comfort her children. He supposed in that alone he should find some hope. Even in slavery a mother was still a mother.

 _We'll be your guide upon the ocean_

 _Nothing could make us let you go_

 _Give us your load, we'll take it_

 _With our help you'll make it_

 _Can't you see us reaching out to you_

 _And see the dawn break new_

 _We're here beside you_

He could almost see a new future. One that involved getting out of here, making new friends. Perhaps one day he could sail the sea again, have adventures, have nakema

 _We're here beside you_

Perhaps if he could hold out a bit longer he might know the opportunity when it came

 _We're here beside you_

And Jean Bart knew he wasn't ready to let go yet.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Clione was beginning to wonder what sort of people he'd gotten mixed up with. True his life had mostly been turned upside down since this whole mess started, but he was beginning to think these pirates were insane. Only Mansel's willingness to work with them had given him any reason to think things might work out.

Except that they didn't. Or not exactly...

The group had gotten Dante-san to the police headquarters after about an hour after the pirate captain had kicked everyone but Shachi out of the room so he could do whatever doctoring was required. Clione didn't know exactly what that had entailed, and he didn't ask. His priority was to get this mess straightened out, discover if Clara really had been involved or if he had misunderstood, and get the pirates off the island. Of course if things really were as bad as they appeared he might go with them… That might be a rash decision but maybe it was time for a change.

Anyway, once the captain was done doctoring the assassin they had escorted him to the police station. Mansel had already met with and informed Carson-san and the lieutenant what had happened and presented them with the evidence. They in turn had called the mayor to inform him that the law was satisfied Verne was innocent. While the mayor had agreed to meet the pirates at the park outside the station near a fountain that bore a statue of a knight at its center, he still refused to listen to the truth.

Clione watched as the mayor, a man he had worked for for years, threw what could only be called a temper tantrum. If he hadn't known the truth, hadn't know that the mayor himself was responsible, he might have believed something else was happening. But he did know. What was worse, he knew that the security detail he had once headed was entirely loyal to the man that signed their paychecks. He knew that if it came down do it the island would be faced with a choice between that private security force and the local law enforcement. He had warned everyone accordingly beforehand. Fortunately the police at least had listen to him.

That was why when the security forces began to ring the mayor with the fountain at their backs, men Clione himself had once directed, the island police were already in full gear. That was why the rest of the now fully sober pirate crew were hidden in the shadows waiting to help. Including the now released Verne and what appeared to be a big white bear who seemed very excited to help. Once he knew the truth the lieutenant really was quite reasonable.

"Sr," the lieutenant stepped forward cuffs in his hand. "I believe you already know the rest of the evidence our investigation found found. Otherwise you would not be so dead set against us releasing the pirate. Not only have we uncovered evidence of another man committing the crime, but we have the man himself in custody along with a full confession. He told us everything. That is why I now place you under arrest. For the crimes of murder, coercion, tampering with evidence and impeding an investigation. Your title is forfeit. The world government has been notified and you will stand trial."

"If you think I'll allow myself to be stuffed in a jail cell-"

"We have a list of names belonging to your accomplishes," the lieutenant continued without even breaking a beat. "They include your daughter who is already being brought in as we speak. You could earn leniency for her if you cooperated."

The mayor spat. "This whole thing was her fault I tell you. I had nothing to do with it until it was too late." Clione cringed. Oh how quickly the man changed his tune once he was well and clearly caught. The problem was that part of him believed it. Clara was quite clever. He honestly thought it was entirely possible the bulk of the plan had been hers, down to hiring an assassin who could change size.

"Arrest them," the lautenent barked, but as the police moved in the private security raised their guns. Every man paused. But the the pirate captain, Trafalgar Law, was stepping forward.

"If you don't mind, lieutenant-ya, I believe I can resolve this without any casualties? "

"Be my guest," the lieutenant answered with a gesture.

Law raised a hand as he stepped passed the man. "Mayor-ya, I believe I once told you had the ability to bring the town crashing around your ears? Allow me to prove the truth of that statement... ROOM!"

The effect was instantaneous. Clione had never seen anything like it before. A large blue bubble seemed to expand until it covered the space in its dome and if that weren't bad enough the mayor's private guard were starting to attack. Only they weren't getting anywhere. It was as if the pirate had everything under his control, and once he unsheathed his sword… bullets stopped or smashed into rocks that were suddenly floating, guns were pulled out of hands, and anyone who charged was diced up into pieces. Except those people were still living! Their heads were even talking! Screaming, shouting, cursing, some even coughing as they floated carelessly through the fountain's spray.

Another crook of the pirate's finger and the floating objects in the area started spinning. Disembodied heads cried for help. The men who were still intact were dropping weapons and running. Only those on Law's side were holding ground but it was clear to Clione that the police were just as afraid as those in the air. If devils fruits made men's monsters then this one had to be one of the worse.

At yet it wasn't the actions of a monster to rescue men and bring down a murderer. The true monster was the mayor at the center of the ring. A man's whose knees were now trembling as he sank down to them.

"M-Mercy . . ." the mayor's voice shook at the words escaped his lips.

"From me? You're deceiving yourself." Law grunted. Be he looked over to Clione no doubt giving him an opportunity to save the man he'd worked under for years. "Clione?" the question was clear.

"I follow your orders" Clione had no idea when he had made that decision, but as soon as he said it he knew it was true. Still, it was also difficult to ignore the men and body parts still spinning around in the air.

"Mansel?" this time Law was asking the detective.

"I say we string him up by the ankles on the gallows he meant for your crewmate, see how long it takes for someone to come cut him down. If won't be fatal, but it will destroy everything he's tried so hard to hold one too. After all who'll want to do business with a man the public knows for a fool and a murderer? . . . And while he's waiting up there perhaps a little tip to the marines would be in order . . ." it was a strange opinion to come from the logical detective, but then Clione knew Mansel had never liked the mayor. It occurred to him that Masel might have had his eye out for just such an opening for years. Now that the opportunity was presented he didn't blame him in the least for taking advantage.

As the mayor looked at them and realised they were serious, Clione could see his face slowly losing its color. The man began to shake, a movement best seen in his hands. A glance toward Trafalgar Law showed the reason. Not the cries of the living heads suspended in the room, but a grin that implied malice, cunning, and a desire to inflict pain all in one, a grin that also said he was holding himself back. And yet his men chose to follow him not out of fear but apparent friendship. Clione had to wonder about these pirates he had gotten himself mixed up in.

"Personally I'd like to see his head on a pike" the man with the mustache who Clione has learned was Verne's father piped up.

"Captain might I point out that with your abilities it is possible to do both and he'd still survive for the marines" this time it was Shachi who spoke and he looked no more pleased than anyone about the situation.

"I like that idea!" The man who spoke now was the one that had been in jail most of the day. A Verne, Clione believed his name was.

He took a deep breath and spoke himself, "Well, Captain, it seems your crew is mostly in agreement."

Law nodded. And almost without looking slashed out with the nodachi he was carrying.

The mayor's head rolled, but in a bizarre twist, or what would have been a bizarre twist had the security force not still been spinning in the air, was still begging for mercy as it did. The body slumped against the stone basin of the fountain and Law crooked a finger to lift the head into the air allowing it to settle on top of the lance the stone fountain knight was carrying. Another crook of his finders and the various spinning body parts began to settle in organised piles around the fountain almost as if they were part of the monument.

"I'm sorry," Law started addressing the mayor's head at it sat atop the lance. It was clear the captain wasn't sorry at all based on his lazy demeanor. For the first time since meeting the pirate Clione was truly impressed.

"it seems I did have to bring the town crashing down around your ears after all. It was not my intention, but you did refuse to cooperate. Well actually you murdered a man and resisted arrest but that's neither here nor there. I'll leave you here for the people the determine your fate. Whether it be to reassemble you or hand your parts to the marines." In one smooth motion he sheathed his nodachi and the blue dome begin to fade. "Detective-ya," here he turned to Mansel. "I could use a man of your talents if you're willing to sail with pirates?"

Mansel-san was already looking extremely satisfied as he adjusted his maroon gatsby on top of his brown, bushy hair. "I would enjoy it immensely, Captain Surgeon. I believe sailing with you may provide challenges I haven't had in years. I would enjoy the chance to test my mind."

Law nodded and the other pirates all seemed to smile with the news of a new crew member. It was then that Clione realised the pirate captain was turning to talk to him.

"And you, Clione? you're welcome as well if you like."

Clione hesitated a moment. Was that what he wanted? What did he want? Not to stay here that was for sure, not after everything that had happened. His employer had tried to blackmail him, his girlfriend was in on it. If he did stay Clione wasn't sure he'd ever be comfortable or able to trust anyone. Besides, no one said he had to sail with the pirates forever. He could go long enough to figure things out.

"Well, at least I'm welcome somewhere," he answered finally," After this I'm not sure anyone here would have me. No use sticking around for a girl who's not worth sticking around for, and no use of serving the law in a town where the law will not be followed." Captain Law only smiled.

Some hours later the local law enforcement had managed to gather all the body parts and reassemble them into the correct bodies. Of course the reassembling was done inside several jail cells to prevent escape. The mayor ended up in a cell of his own, and Clione was informed that Clara also was in custody. He refused to see her. Ogden Rob, however, was nowhere to be found. In fact the police were still looking for him as Clione helped the Hearts pirates finish the last bit of the shopping they needed to do before setting out again. It was time they were very appreciative of having as the Lieutenant had promised to wait a full day before calling the marines after they left.

The last place Clione led then was a doctor's office where Law could get a supply of a drug he wanted that could be used to cure a number of bacterial infections. The visit itself went off without a hitch, but as they left Shachi was mentioning something about an eternal pose and wanting to show their captain in case it might be a wise investment. Before they could head that way, however, the small shopping group noticed a young man headed toward them at a hurried pace. His skin was dark his dreadlocks beaded, and hidden in his hands was the very eternal pose the two pirates had been discussing.

"I didn't forget," the boy started with out introduction, "and I didn't want you to either. The whole town pitched in a little… well those who care enough about politics to know what you've done for us, and those that want Clione-san to come back some day. I know why you have to leave, sir. But a lot of people are going to miss you. More than you might think." Clione fell the shock setting in. True he had been a regular of many business here, mostly eating establishments, but he had never believed he'd be missed.

"Anyway," the boy continued, "it's a gift. If you ever get lost at least you'll know where one island is."

"Thank you," Law accepted the pose with a smile and a bow. "And Shachi has the number you gave us. If we do meet your sister. We'll pass it along. As well as news of what happened here."

The young man positively beamed. "Things will be different next time you come. You won't have to fight anybody…. Oh! The lady at the black crane says she'll send breakfast over tomorrow before you sail unless your plans are changed." He didn't wait for an answer this time. Just waved and ran off.

Clione looked at his new captain and crew-mates. True, he had a lot to figure out for himself, but had a feeling doing so was going to be quite an adventure. Still, it was going to take some time before Clione could call himself a pirate.


	5. Labiatae and Black Jack Butler

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Acanthuridae and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and/or reviewed! It means a lot that you're still reading this. I hope you find this chapter better than the last.  
It's come to my attention that in a recent SBS Oda revealed the name of the heart Pirates submarine. The Polar Tang! which means I was entirely right in my theory that it looked like a Surgeon fish (a subclass of Tang). As such all further name references will be the canon, and the past reference will be corrected as I can ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _ **Labiatae and Black Jack Butler**_

Three days of sailing had never felt so good. True in the grand scheme of things it was a relatively short trip, but they were all together, all one crew again. For Law that was all he needed at the moment. To know his nakema were safe and to be surrounded by them. Even if there was some bickering going one. Oh it was nothing major, just the standard little quarrels that came with acquiring a headstrong teammate. Not that Law minded a strong personality. But in this case it was going to take some adjusting.

Mansel, it seemed, was used to working alone, and that meant he was used to being in charge. More than that the new ship detective's keen observation skills meant he noticed pretty much everything that was going on. So when Mouse borrowed one of his mystery novels without asking in order to practice his reading, the whole situation became something of a fiasco.

At the moment he was currently trying to berate the boy while both Penguin and Shachi stood in his way. Both, it seemed, had truly adapted to the names of Uncle and Anaki that Mouse so often called them. That was good. Mansel on the other hand was treating the crew more like office mates. Not for the first time did Law wonder if having the man all share the giant bunk room was the best idea. There were a few smaller quarters on board... Perhaps if things really got out of hand.

Clione on the other hand, was managing to fit right in. his history as a security chief gave him quite a lot in common with Shachi and Penguin. But Law could see something else there. A hesitance when voicing his opinion, a tendency to second guess his decisions. It seemed having found out he'd been devoting his life and career to a murderer had shattered his hoped that a little time would heal that wound. But at least while the man wasn't yet willing to call himself pirate he was at least willing to claim his spot on the crew. He was extremely knowledgeable on a number of weapons systems and after showing him over the sub, Pops and Shachi recommended making the man Head Gunner.

It was the sighting of land that broke up the argument between Mansel, Mouse, and Mouse's self-appointed guardians. Bepo called it out from, his position on the topmost deck and then began radioing course changes down to the control room when Verne and Albert were taking shift. The yellow submarine turned slightly as it headed for a small bay they could see on one side. True, they could see a town, but the docks were small and contained nothing but fishing boats. In Law's judgment it was better to anchor somewhere else unless invited in, and so far he had seen nothing that looked like invitation. He would, however, be paying a visit if only to learn a bit about the island.

The bay was perfect for settling in the submarine, although the depth of the water did mean the use of the longboat was required to get to shore. Once there they were able to look around properly. The island was one of the more remarkable Law had seen. Lush foliage, blooming flowers, obviously a spring island. From where he stood Law could make out a chain of cliffs and hills rising up around the center, and based on the little he had seen of the island's size he would guess that there were at least a handful of towns scattered around it's shores.

"Welcome to Labiatae!" a voice rang out somewhere off to the right where the foliage was rustling as someone made their way toward them. "Most sail down and around to the main harbor at San's peak, but I'm sure the townsfolk of Adley will give you a warm welcome so long as you come in peace.

The bushes rustled as the speaker stepped out. He was on the tall side of average with dark hair and a square jaw. Slightly slanted eyes were hidden by the bangs that swept forward to shield his face from the sun. an odd hairstyle if Law had ever seen one, but to each his own. In the man's arms were a plethora of tools. Pencles, a pen case, charts, a folding table, and a number of gizmos and gadgets.

"I also wanted to ask which way you were traveling, down or up the Grand Line? That is toward Sabaody Archipelago or back to Reverse Mountain. And if you were headed toward the archipelago, if there was a chance I might catch a ride."

Law studied him for a moment. "Every man who sails on my ship contributes," he started slowly.

"Oh don't worry about that!," the man grinned, "I'm a cartographer by trade. I'll be more than happy to let you use any of my maps you like and leave you with copies afterward. And I'll defend your ship as needed, just as if I were one of your crew. My name's Jack by the way. Jack Butler. Some call me Black Jack since I'm fond of cards."

"Why come to us?" Shachi called from the longboat he had just dragged to shore, "You have to have seen we fly a pirate flag." For once Law was grateful for the other man's scepticism.

"Well you see, I ah - had a bit of trouble with the marines recently and If I go up to the port at San's Peak someone might try to turn me in," he offered them a weak smile. "Leaves me with few options."

"Such as seeking passage with anyone who puts in around here," Law finished dryly.

"Exactly." Jack Butler looked overly hopeful for a man who was requesting passage from pirates of unknown origin.

"Someone's chasing you aren't they?" Law asked. Behind him he could hear Shachi choke as Butler's face fall and it became obvious Law had hit the problem on the nose. "Shachi, help him get settled, and if he has things in town, you and Penguin go with him. I expect to hear the whole story later."

"Of Course!" Butler offered him a handshake, dropping about half hs items in the process.

Law took it and nodded at the sub. "My crew'll get you settled in. Bepo, come with me."

The bear-mink followed obediently as Law lead the way into town. Well perhaps followed wasn't quite the right word. Bepo walked with Law, chatting about a number of things, including if he thought it would be possible to help Mansel settle in better. "All things in time," Law had answered as they reached the village that Jack Butler had said was called Adley. Indeed there was a stone wall surrounding the place, open to the very tiny harbor, and above the main gate hung a painted wooden sign.

The gateman was a pleasant enough fellow and after learning that they wanted to only look around at the shops let them right in. "Don't start any trouble and all's good," he answered when Law asked about getting permission for his crew to visit as well.

For not being very large the town seemed fairly prosperous. This, Law learned fairly quickly from talking to several shop keepers, had to do with the goods they sent for trade up at San's Peak. The larger town had the markets, but Adley had the best craftsman. It also seemed they had the people who knew how to find the minerals and herbs and berries they used for their dies, medicines, balms, jewelry, beads, and other merchandise. One very wise old crone even told Law not to be nosy about how they got their trade, only to enjoy what was set before him.

He took her at her word, believing it to be better not to interfere with town secrets. He was a pirate after all, not a marine. What was it to him how they made their wares so long as he could acquire what he wanted. The market itself seemed to be centered around the down square an equal distance from all edges. What seemed to be a small government building stood on one side, and there was a fountain pool at its center where a shepherd had brought a small flock to drink. Buildings housed some official stores, such as the barber and a small meat market, but other venders seemed to have set up stalls. There was no rhyme or reason to it though. One fruit vendor had pitched his tent right next to what appeared to be an apothecary. It was here Law eventually headed with Bepo in tow.

Law took his time browsing, noting that Bepo was doing much the same. Though where Law was looking at homemade ointments and salves that would keep well for an ocean voyage, Bepo was far more interested in the produce offered by the local farmer's market.

"Look, Captain, fresh apples. And berries… we could stock up the kitchen."

"Get what you want to eat for tonight, and before we leave we'll make a list of ship stores and come back for the rest."

He didn't even hesitate to hand his wallet over to the bear-mink this time. Bepo had learned a great deal since they had first set sale together. How to properly handle financing being one of the more important. However, he wasn't given time to dwell on it. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Shachi and Penguin investigating the square's stone fountain and pillar at its center. The water gushed up and down little channels carved into the corners, leaving the writing on its face unobscured. Not far behind them hovered their new friend with a large backpack over one shoulder. Law moved to speak with them as Bepo and the fruit vendor begin filling a small box with an assortment of goods.

"What do you make of it, Captain?" Penguin asked as Law drew close enough to read the writing for himself. Behind him he could hear a few children singing the words as a song as they played.

Dream of the reach for the sun, and the dance among the stars.  
Dream of treasure and wealth and very good health  
And that which is treasure to all.

If you want to reach for the sun, first find the height of its rise,  
Then enter the gate where serpent doth wait,  
Make right your path through dark halls

Then you shall dance with the stars, to entertain the king  
Take three to the light and five to the right  
And bow as the way is shown

To find the treasure for all, continue until you see light  
Turn right at the fold, and remember to hold  
Those you care for close you your heart

If you want to reach for the sun, or to dance among the stars,  
Dreams are achieved not from wishing but reaching  
And healing is treasure for all.

"It's a bit oddly worded for a nursery rhyme," Shachi murmured as he studied it, "I wonder if it was translated from something?"

"It was," Jack Butler murmured behind them, "but that's part of the story I promised and this isn't exactly the best place for that. And if the villagers hear they may start bringing up stories of the mysterious rock gholem again… more threats really… best to be careful."

"A rock golem?" Penguin asked curiously.

"Back at the ship, I promise." one look at the man's face proved how serious he was, and Law nodded. "One of you go help Bepo with his fruit and we'll head back." It was Shachi who complied.

It wasn't long after that the entire crew gathered in the mess hall of the submarine. It wasn't so much that Law needed their presence to make a decision as it was that he believed allowing Jack to sail with them could potentially affect everyone.

"Okay, so where to start…" Jack mumbled to himself as he stroked his chin. "Well I suppose that song is the beginning of it, It's been passed on in the village for generations. Most people think it's a translation of an ancient proverb about how to live together in harmony."

"Certainly seems like it to me," Shachi put in.

"That is the most likely possibility," Jack continued over him. "But other groups believe it is a sort of map leading to a secret treasure. About a month ago one such group arrived on the island. And I'm ashamed to say I arrived with them. I didn't know what type of people they were at the time, you understand, or what they were after. I've been making charts of the region and they'd been kind enough to bring me along. Didn't realise that all they wanted were my map making skills."

Law nodded thoughtfully. "There something on this island they want and they think you can find it for them.

"They think there's a hidden palace to be more specific," Jack clarified, "that line about the king and all. At first I was happy to help, but the way these men treat the island inhabitants… I'm afraid now of what they might do if they find it. Worse, I've already completed the majority of the map. There's nothing here, not unless it's buried under the mountains. But when I told them-"

"They got violent," Law filled in and Jack nodded in confirmation.

"You see now why I need you to take me with you. Without me or my charts they'll have to start all over and that will give the island people time to call for help if they need to."

"What about the marines?" Shachi asked, "you said you got on the wrong side of them?"

"I - ah - well that was sort of intentional. There's a small outpost up at San's Peak and I figured if I got them mad enough they'd send some after me and I could lead them back to the group. Didn't exactly work out the way I'd hoped. They got called off to the next island over to deal with some issues and left only a handful behind. The three remaining will snag me if the get the change but they're not actively hunting as I implied earlier… and not equipped to deal with a gang of treasure hunters."

"Probably got called to deal with us," Penguin muttered, "lucky we didn't pass in the water."

"Other than some shopping I think we're ready to sail any time, any time," Pops put in. "Ships is perfect condition at the moment and the log finished setting about fifteen minutes ago. Could use some more fresh produce and a chance to stretch our legs though."

Law took a moment to scratch his goatee as he thought. "There's not exactly a lot of time to inventory the kitchen and shop before the evening tide. We'll have to leave in the morning then. That'll give some time for shore leave, and you can warn the villagers if you like…"

There was a chorus of agreement from all around and Jack looked like a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "Your boys got me a bunk and all my things are abroad already. If it's not to much trouble I can help with the inventory since I know what the markets carry. Say my goodbyes when it's time to shop… I already told the village chief everything. He's the one that saw your ship coming in…"

Law couldn't help the grunt of approval. This man seemed to have a good head on his shoulders.

About an hour later Law was given a chance to see another side of the man as he looked over the inventory list Shachi handed him, and Jack helped Pops and Vern prep for lunch. The meal was mostly cold sandwich fixings so that the crew could each grab what they wanted while they worked, but more interestingly was the conversation the two younger men were having. Jack Butler, it seemed, was originally from Water 7. Much like Lothal where Law had met Pops and Verne, the city was known for its shipwrights. The two had started off discussing their respective cities, but the conversation had slowly turned to combat preferences and abilities.

"I prefer long knives," Verne was saying. "One in each hand. Decent reach but more mobility than a sword."

"Wait," you use knives? I thought most shipwrights used the tools of their trade. You know what they use all day. Things like chizzles or rope or a saw…"

"Nails might count. I've used nails, I've used nails." Pop put in his two cents and his son frowned at him.

"A shipwright's tools are his livelihood, they deserve respect. What kind of half brained idiot of a shipwright would uses his tools as a weapon?" he stated in astonishment.

"You've obviously never been to water 7," came the answer. " GelleyLa is famous for it." Verne snorted and let it drop, which was perhaps a good thing as far as a peaceful meal went.

By the time everyone had eaten the inventory of their foods stocks was completed, and Shachi handed Law a full list for their shopping excursion. He was pleased to see that he had been correct in his presumption that the majority of what they needed was fresh produce. Meat was second on the list but that was largely because they had been feeding a bear-mink. With a pleased smile he divided up the list into five sections and sent his men out in pairs with the appropriate funding from the ship's care account Shachi had insisted on setting up so long ago.

"Once you've gotten your portion of the list and put it away, the rest of the day's yours to do what you will, with."

His announcement was received with a cheer, and for the most part the men took him at his word. Albert went looking for new parts he could use for his inventions, or the improved comfort of those transponder snails he was in charge of. Mouse talked Pops into taking him to a bookshop to find something he could practice reading without borrowing from the others so Mansel wouldn't be angry with him anymore. Verne somehow ended up with a date, and Clione headed straight for the local tavern to see about getting a couple kegs for the ship. Bepo found a nice sunny place in the grass by the submarine and settled in for a nap. Penguin and Shachi were the odd ones out. It seemed the former marines couldn't leave well enough alone when they heard a strange story or learned of someone in need of help, and as was becoming their usual habit they brought it straight to Law.

"So Shachi and I did some more poking around as we took care of our part of the list," Penguin started as he walked up behind Law who was on his way back to town after putting his share of the groceries away. "And we were able to more or less confirm everything."

"Why do I feel like there's a but at the end of this statement?" Law couldn't help but ask.

"No but," Penguin hurriedly assured him.

"However," Shachi added in and Law didn't bother to suppress a low groan. "There's a lot more going on here than just a man who fell in with the wrong crowd while chasing rumors of treasure. We heard some other things, things we thought you might want to know."

"There is very definitely something hidden on this island and this village holds the key to it." Penguin picked up. "I don't think it's gold… some hidden gem of history though, might only be important to this single village, but they've set some kind of guard."

"There's talk of a gholem." Shachi explained quietly. "And not a myth of a gholem either. More an affectionate nickname. The Gholem. A person all right."

"So the town's guarding some secret is what you're telling me."

"Yes, captain," the two chorused.

"And our new friend is caught in the middle between a guard and the treasure hunters… no wonder he wants off the Island so badly. Where is he now?"

Shachi pointed to where Jack Butler was sitting on the edge of the monument fountain spinning some story about a klaubotterman. Clione stood not far off, obviously making sure no one tried to cause trouble with their new cremate. A note of sail from the tavern stuck obviously out one pocket.

"That sounds like our Gholem!" one boy Law pegged as around the age of eight piped up. "The other day I fell while hiking with Timmy, and he found us and carried me home while Timmy ran to get Mama!"

Law didn't even have to look to catch the "I told you so" look Penguin was giving him.

"Except that if you see the klaubotterman it means your ship is doomed," Jack continued without missing a beat. "And It's a warning you need to get safely to shore."

"That, and the Gholem isn't real, Joe." another, slightly older boy jabbed.

"He is too, Henry. Come with me and I'll show you! He's real nice unless you're evil. If you're evil he turns to stone and clobbers you. "

"And have you get me in trouble for hiking without and adult? Ma will kill me. I don't think so."

"Weeeelll… Mr. Jack could come with us! He's and adult! And Mr Clione too! Then there would be two adults!"

"I uh-" Jack looked completely caught off guard. "Joseph, you'd better ask your ma first. I don't want to get in trouble either." That seemed to solve the dilemma as both boys ran off toward a cluster of woman near one corner of the market square. Clione's face was somehow completely impassive.

"Looks like you two've got yourself a babysitting gig tonight." Shachi stated good naturedly as the three pirates joined the other men at the fountain.

"Nah," Jack grinned, "it's just a hermit that lives in the mountains. I hear he's a good enough man as long as you're not causing trouble."

"And the turning to stone part of the story?" Law questioned with a raised eyebrow. Although he couldn't help but notice Clione studying him. The other man clearly still wasn't entirely sure of his choice to turn pirate. Oh well. That would come in time.

"Dunno... Maybe be a reference to the rockslides that tend to happen in the area. Which is probably why the boy's said their moms would be mad if they went unsupervised. What do you say? Want to meet the gholem yourself? Never met him personally but if the boy's right it's safe enough and it'll give you a chance to see a bit more of the island before we all leave. I can't thank you enough for taking me with you."

"Not a problem," Law assured him, "and as I understand it there's not a lot else to do without running into the marines or your treasure hunting buddies."

Jack looked like he was going to reply, but before he could the two boys were running over shouting that their mothers had agreed as long as they were home in time for dinner. That, Law presumed, meant that whoever this gholem was, was a parent approved companion for the children and thus must not be much of a threat after all.

The walk wasn't a difficult one, although it was a bit on the long side. The dirt road was well backed with a scattering of gravel to keep it from washing away in the rain, and irrigation canals were strategically placed along both sides and allowed water to run under the road instead of over it. According to the boys there were a few farms out this way, although not quite as many as the other side of the village where the land stayed flatter near the ocean and was full of good pasture grass.

"Farms up here are mostly for goats," the boy named Henry informed Clione as they walked. "I bet that's all you saw, Joe, a big goat knocking a rock down a mountain or something." Joe promptly stuck his tongue out at Henry before turning down a little side trail that was barely enough to be called a path.

"There's a cave up here he lives in,and if you call his name into the mouth he'll hear you and come out to talk. Ma sends me with cheese and goats milk for him sometimes. Our farm's a little up the road from here and sometimes he helps pa with chores, like when the fence got broke."

Jack grinned at that announcement as though it was further proof that this Gholem fellow was in fact a man and not a myth as the others seemed to believe. "Will he be up for visitors today?"

"I think so, Mr. Jack," came the excited answer. "I heard him tell dad that he missed adult conversation sometimes."

"Makes sense to me," Shachi mumbled as Clione gave a knowing nod.

Law only gave an encouraging smile and followed the boys into the woods. It was peaceful here, full of nature sounds. And the hike wasn't bad. The path led along a clear rushing creek for a bit and passed a meadow that seemed full of edible berries. A lone man out here wouldn't go hungry. Law even thought he saw some fish in the water. After a bit the path turned uphill toward a flat ridge at the top of the hill where they could clearly see the mouth of a cave. There was a problem though. They weren't alone.

"Oh no…" Jack groaned, hurriedly trying to call the boys back and make them get behind the group of Pirates. "My old crew-"

Looking down at them from the top of the hill was a group of about six or seven. All men except for one dark haired woman, and every one of them was armed. The woman was waving and calling out to them. "Come on up, Jacky. We won't bite. We're just exploring a bit."

Law immediately noticed Jack reach inside his coat for what looked like a pack of cards. Nervous habit, perhaps? Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shachi roll up his sleeves while Penguin moved to put the children at the rear of the group. Clione shifted his belt so that his pistol holster was easier to reach. Law's own hand reached absently for his Nodachi, adjusting it. And yet they continued up the slope toward the other group leaving Penguin behind with the boys. Neither adolescent looked particularly happy about being excluded.

"My, my you are a cautious bunch aren't you," the woman exclaimed twirling a lock of dark hair around her finger almost pulling it out of her clip. She was tall but a bit on the dumbly side, clothed in basic jeans and a black and white polka dotted blouse. The two men flanking her were both built like gorillas. One bald the other blond, both wearing sunglasses. "You wouldn't be here to steal my treasure now would you?"

"I assure you miss-" Law paused.

"Trixie, Rochester Trixie."

"Miss. Trixie-ya," he continued. "I had no idea there was anything of the sort on this island. We simply came to meet a friend the boys know who lives in the area."

"Yes, The Mountain Gholem. As did we. Forgive me, I didn't catch your name?"

"Trafalgar Law." He supplied. And watched with a grin as the woman's smile faltered. She knew it then, and now she was worried. Law briefly wondered what she had heard.

"You've been in the papers recently," was all she said. "And you'll forgive me, Captain Trafalgar, but I have a hard time believing that a group of pirates came all this way just to meet some hermit the boys know. Not when you have my Jacky with you. Let me guess. He told you his story and you convinced him that you just wanted to see it and leave any riches you did find for the island inhabitants to use? Treasure is meant to be taken, Jack, not given away. If you'd stayed with me you might have been able to cover your other debts."

This only made Law more curious about his new acquaintance. It seemed as if Jack might be a good soul, the sort of man who wanted to help people.

"I still don't think it exists," Jack answered, "but if it did it would belong to the island, not you."

"It belongs to the first person to grab it," she snarled. She moved fast, one moment she was standing arms crossed looking down at them, the next she was aiming a whip for Jack. Law and Clione both moved at the same time. Clione drew his pistol to catch the end of the whip on the barrel, blocking Jack from harm. Law created his room with one hand and drew his Nodachi with the other.

"Penguin," Law roared, "keep those boys safe!"

"Yes, Captain!" came a strained reply, and one glance back showed the former marine had each boy by the back of their shirt, one in each hand.

That was about all they had time for as the treasure hunters moved in. Six on four while their mistress watched from a safe distance, and no one was choosing a specific target. This would easier if everyone had their own opponent. Like this, you never knew where the blows would come from. It would also be easier if he was left to fight on his own, Law mused, but Jack was already in the frey and Clione soon joined him. Shachi might have been willing to hang back and let him handle things but the other two didn't know better, and so Law was forced to hold his strokes to avoid getting his own men. True, they would have been fine if he had considering the nature of his room, but it wasn't something he wanted to risk new loyalty on.

Clione was more than handy with his pistol, it turned out. When the enemy got too close to risk firing a shot for fear of hurting an ally, the man turned it around and begin using the butt as a club. Jack - Jack's style of fighting was unconventional at best. An absurd use of martial arts and throwing cards. At least Law thought they were throwing cards and not just regular playing cards as he had first assumed. If they were regular paper and not thin metal then the man was far better than anyone gave him credit for. One thing was for sure though, regardless of the material they were made of, those things were throw with the intention to cut, and cut they did. More than one treasure hunter fell back with a well placed slice in their clothing, and one even seemed to be pulling a card from his shoulder joint, grimacing in pain.

What he wasn't counting on was the two boys getting onto the middle of the fight. Apparently one managed to break Penguin's hold on his shirt and the other wriggled out of his completely. Both rushed through the frey toward the mouth of the cave shouting at the top of their lungs for the Gholem to come help their friends against the bad guys.

"Damn it, Penguin," Law roared. "I told you to watch them!"

"No, you told me to keep them safe. They're both in one piece aren't they?"

"Semantics!" but it was clear by this time that Penguin was not going to be able to get to the children. That forced Law to do it himself. He managed to cut one man in half and just pull the stroke before he got Jack as well, as he leapt to put his back to the cave an himself between the two children and any trouble. The treasure hunter was left to scream as he realised his was still alive and could see his own legs separated from his body. Unfortunately this had the unintended side effect of making Law the new main target of the group. It was all Clione and Jack could do to get themselves in beside Law who was now in a position of fighting five of the six muscle men at once while also holding back to avoid harm to his own men, the children, or the cave walls which could cause a possible collapse of the entry way with them beneath it.

Jack fell behind them to shield the children while Clione took up a gunner's position firing shots whenever he had a clear window of opportunity. Shachi and Penguin were now on the far side of the fight doing everything they could to draw attention away from their Captain. Good, if they could just divide up their opponents there might be a window where he could end this all in one stroke. Law nodded at his men, trying to signal to them his plan without using any words their foes would understand.

He was so focused on the task at hand and the sounds of Jack who was keeping the boys behind him, ordering them further into the cave out of harm's way, that he failed to take into account that the man he had early sliced in half had managed to put himself together and was in fact shooting his own gun with the intent to cause the very thing the rest of them were trying to avoid.

"No you fool!" Trixie cried, "it'll burry them all and close the passage!" but her words of warning were too late.

Law never saw the loose rock that fell from the ceiling and struck the back of his head. As Law faded out of consciousness so did his room, and with it the ceiling came crashing down. Penguin and Shachi were forced to leap back and watch as the crumbling cave mouth buried their captain, friends, and the two village boys.


	6. To Walk the Hidden Path

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Polar Tang and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and/or reviewed! As always I welcome any feed back and ideas ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **To Walk the Hidden Path**

Penguin watched in shock as the rock crumbled around his captain and friends, the two boys lost as well. No, not lost, trapped. He had seen how far back Jack had managed to get them before the worst happened. That meant if they could dig them out or find another way in… if the treasure hunters would let them try at least... They seemed willing, but perhaps because Trixie had turned her whip on them.

"Insolent, fool, sealing away our treasure, what did you think you would accomplish?" she roared snapping her whip as the one responsible. The man in question, the one who had fired the shot that caused the cave in, could only hold his arms over his head to shield his face and stammer.

"Penguin!" Shachi whispered as they both tried desperately and unsuccessfully to shift the rock enough to make a path, "you go back to town, see if the villagers know another way in, or if you can get Bepo and Albert. Bepo's strong enough and Albert might be able to come up with some newfangled invention to move this rock."

"What about these guys?" Penguin asked nodding at the still arguing treasure hunters.

"They're not interested in me at the moment, just the treasure behind in the cave. With any luck they may decide to dig our friends out for us."

Penguin nodded and slowly began to back away. If he got caught he was planning to say he was only trying to get a good look at the cave in to see if there was a better spot to dig. Although truth be told Shachi was probably already working in the best spot. But the treasure seekers were too busy arguing among themselves about their next course of action that nobody seemed to notice. A few paces more and he was in the trees, and a few steps after that and he was back on the path running at full speed back to town.

It was fortunate that they had taken a leisurely pace walking up to the cave because that meant going all out it only took him approximately 15 minutes to make it back. He must have looked pretty upset too because one look at him and the others knew instantly something had happened. Finding and telling Joe and Henry's mothers was the worst part.

Fortunately Verne's date happened to be one of the local school teachers. Once she understood what was happening not only did she completely forgive Verne for changing their plans, but she helped Penguin locate the parents who, fortunately, were still near the market. Penguin must have told the story 20 times before all the Heart Pirates were assembled and the village heads properly informed about the cave in and treasure hunter group who were causing trouble.

"We do know where that cave system comes out," one of the village woman answered in a trembling voice, "but unfortunately that tunnel is our main way of getting there. If will take some time to see if there is another route on the town records."

"In the meantime we should still try to dig through," another added, "even if it's just enough to get a chink big enough to talk through…"

"I can still hear their voices…" Mouse said softly pulling on Penguin's sleeve to get his attention, "the captain's is weak but the others seem okay."

"You're sure?"

Mouse screwed his eyes shut and nodded "I'm sure."

"Think we should do both plans yes, yes?" Pops added in quietly.

Penguin frowned and looked over the remaining Heart crew. Albert was hugging some sort of invention to his chest and Bepo was murmuring quietly under his breath about how much he thought he could lift. The rest seemed equally determined.

"Alright!" Penguin turned and shouted, "the crew has had an idea. We will go and try to dig out our friends and the boys while those who know where the information is looks for another passage we can take. Anyone who has the tools for moving stone should go get them and meet us at the cave in site, and anyone else who can help should do what they can to look through records and maps and things."

There was a moment of silence as the people gathered thought it over followed by a chorus of agreement.

"Mouse," Penguin added, "I want you to stay here. With your voices ability you can hear it if we get into the cave, and if they need to send a message you're the fastest person we have on two legs." Mouse nodded and puffed out his chest.

"All right, Heart Pirates, let's go!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

It was dark. That was the first thing Clione's brain registered when the sound of the falling rocks stopped. The second was that his captain wasn't moving. The third was the voices coming from further inside the cave.

"Boys? Boys you there? You okay?" came Jack's voice.

"Uh huh.."

"Yeah-"

"Okay sound off while I find my pin light? Joseph."

"Here."

"Henry"

"Here"

"Captain Trafalgar"

"He's unconscious" Clione answered for him, judging by the fact the Captain hadn't stirred. "I thought I pulled him back in time, but that first rock must have hit harder than I thought. You said you had a light?"

"Yeah, it's one of the few things I always carry. Others are a pocket knife, a lighter and a pack of smokes. We find the right stuff in here and I can probably make torches but… ah, here we go!"

There was a moment when everyone covered their eyes from the sudden flare of a pin light that was unusually bright for something so small. It was attached by keychain to the lighter Jack had mentioned. The gambler was careful not to get the light in everyone's eyes as he swung the beam around. First to the two boys who were sitting huddled together behind him and looking none the worse for wear even though both were now covered in dirt, and second to Clione and the Captain.

Clione had initially grabbed Law by the shoulders to pull him back and they had fallen together, but where Clione had only a few bruises and scrapes, the Heart Pirate's captain was in far worse condition. Most of it was the work of the very first rock that had fallen. When Clione went to check the back of Law's head it came away sticky with blood

"Don't suppose you have any doctoring skills?"

"None except the very basics. You know bandaging cut fingers and knowing when to call a doctor… but the captain is the ship's doctor too. If he were awake he could talk us through… probably…"

"Better get him awake then. Boys, does one of you still have your water canteen?"

"I do, Mister Jack, Sir" came Joe's small voice.

"Pass it here then."

Clione held the flashlight while Jack took and canteen and poured a tiny bit of water into his hand before proceeding to sprinkle it over the Captain's face. Law stirred a little and both men breathed a sigh of relief. Jack tried it again, this time lightly tapping Law's cheeks as well.

"Captain," Clione tried, "Captain Trafalgar? Can you hear us?"

There was a soft groan and then words murmured so quietly they were hard to hear. "I hear you, what happened.

"You were struck by a rock and then the roof collapsed. The cave entrance seems to have sealed up after that. Everyone else seems to be fine but you took a blow to the head."

Clione watched worriedly as Captain Trafalgar raised a hand slowly to his own head and winced. "Bleeding? Hard to think- can't remember- must have concussion…"

Clione couldn't help but curse softly. "Looks like this-" At his knees he noticed Law starting to drift off again. "Uh-uh, no sir. If you have a concussion I can't let you sleep until you're lucid again. I do know that much. I need you to stay awake and think really hard now. Can you be moved?"

There was a long pause before the captain's head nodded in answer. It was a very careful nod. "Slowly, carefully. Think it'll be okay."

"Okay, okay Henry I need you to come here a moment and hold the flashlight while I help the Captain move to sit next to Joe. The we'll need to look at the wall and see if we can dig out. Joe. If the Captain seems to get sleepy I want you to talk to him okay? Tell him about your friend Mr. Golem."

"Okay," Joe's voice was small but determined.

Henry's hands wobbled as he held the pen light, but he had put on a brave face, obviously feeding off Jack's calm. Clione found himself impressed with the man… not everyone had such good leadership skills.

"That or it's a really good poker face," Jake answered with a forced grin, and Clione realized he had voiced at least the last part of the thought allowed. "Come on, let's get a look at that wall," Jack continued.

The wall in questions was not promising. The rock had fallen in such a way that attempting to move one stone would undoubtedly bring more down. They might be able to get a little chink open enough to talk through, but even getting one of the boys out that way was going to be too risky.

"Guess that means we look for another way through?" Jack offered.

"You think there is one?" Clione questioned.

In answer Jack took the lighter end of his keychain back from Henry, and flicked open the flame.

"Yeah, see how bright it is even next to the pen light? That means it's getting plenty of oxygen from somewhere and I don't think there's a draft here."

"Is - Is that really how you tell there's air in a cave?" Henry questioned almost sullenly.

Jack only shrugged, "best way I got at the moment. Come on, let's get moving. I'll guard the boys, Clione, if you think you can help the Captain?"

Clione had no idea if this was a good idea or even the best one, but sitting around and waiting was going to get them nowhere. "All right," he agreed, "I guess we can always backtrack if we need to too."

Clione moved with a sigh to help Captain Trafalgar up, only to find Joe carefully trying to teach the man the song the village kids had been singing at the fountain. Law's speech was clear enough which was a good sign, even if it was careful. Clione had asked Joe to talk to the captain and it seemed to be working. Still, it was odd to see the pirate captain repeating back children's nursery rhymes. No, that was wrong, this was his captain now, not just another pirate. Clione shook his head a little trying to clear his thinking and focus on the task at hand.

It took a little effort but soon he had the other man supported on one side. Joe obediently trailed along on the other. Jack led the group with Henry, both looking very serious about finding their way even though there was only one option at the moment. All was quiet except for the occasional sound of a pebble skittering as someone kicked it or soft whispers echoing as Law continue to work on memorizing the song with Joe's encouragement.

"If you want to reach for the sun, first find the height of its rise,"  
"If you want to reach for the sun, first find the height of its rise,"

"Then enter the gate where serpent doth wait,"  
"Then enter the gate where serpent doth wait,"

"Make right your path through dark halls"  
"Make right your path through dark halls"

"Hey," Jack called from up ahead," the path forks here. Which way should we take?"

And suddenly something clicked in Clione's head, the pieces fell into place.

"Right," he answered without hesitation, we go right."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look!" he raised a hand.

Jack pointed the flashlight in the direction Clione pointed. There, high above as if overlooking the fork in the path was carved a large snake. "Look at his eyes" Clione stated with certainty. "Orange feldspar, commonly known as Sunstone. "if your old friends are right, and the song is indeed a map, I think we just found our first key."

"What makes you say that?" Jack questioned, his voice filled with curiosity, "and how the hell you know what orange feldspar is?"

"My old boss was very interested in mining rights and mineral use," Clione answered not even bothering to go into the whole story, "but if we're following a map in song form, then the verse says to go right, right?"

"Yep," Joe answered sounding a bit happier now that it was clear they had somewhere to go, "Make right your path through dark halls,"

"Then," Clione continued, "I'm going to bet if we keep going we'll find something that resembles stars or kings or something or other. It was stars and kings wasn't it?"

"Then you shall dance with the stars, to entertain the king," Joe quoted in answer.

Clione could almost see the information clicking in Jack's brain. The song combined with where they were, the snake carving, the presence of sunstone, it all added up perfectly. "And I bet," he started slowly, "that if you watch the sunrise from the village it comes up over this ridge."

"Uh-huh," Henry answered, " We watch it from the pond sometimes when we go early fishing, Dad calls this mountain Sol Iuga."

"Sun Ridge," Jack translated softly. "Alright then," He finally agreed, "we all go right. Captain, are you still with us ?"

"I am," Law coughed. Clione helped steady the other man as Jack moved once more to the head of the group. The two boys walked just after him, doing their best not to run ahead. After all, three adults warned them about the dangers of doing so.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

The Heart Pirates found the cave in's location easily enough. Penguin remembered the way like the back of his own hand. He always had been good with stuff like that. Not as good as Bepo though. He just had to follow his nose.

When they arrived it was easy to see that Shachi had already made a considerable dent, as evidenced by the pile of stone quickly accumulating on one side. However, the cave in area itself still looked much like it had when Penguin had left to get help. Shachi was quick to inform them that Trixie and her men, it seemed, had run off somewhere, presumably to get some digging tools. They had for the most part let him be.

"I'm beginning to think this was some sort of pre-set trap," the other man admitted, "and that the gunshot only triggered it. I've tried calling to them, but they've either moved on to look for another way out, or can't hear me. No way to tell which it is."

Bepo began sniffing at the rocks trying to see if his nose could tell them what was on the other side while Mansel, Verne, and Pops moved in to help move the stones. Albert meanwhile had pulled out a sketchpad and was standing back surveying the scene and making calculations.

"Based on the fall pattern and trajectory of the cliff I'd say you were right. There's no way a single bullet could put enough stress on the cliff face to cause this unless the stone was weakened before hand."

"Some of these look as though they were cut," Mansel added, "and I believe I see evidence of mortar."

Penguin whistled, "so it was a trap, and that idiot set it off… question is who set it."

"No," Shachi corrected, " the question is how do we get them out."

"You don't," a woman's voice rang out, and all the heart pirates turned to look as one. There was the dark haired dumpy woman marching up the hill, whip in hand, her men following close behind carrying shovels and pickaxes. "Do you really think I'll risk letting you get to the treasure first?"

"And If our only goal is to get our captain and the kids out?" Shachi questioned.

"Why should I trust you?" she growled in answer, "No, you will go quietly back to the town and wait. If we find your people we'll send them back to you."

"I don't think so." Penguin started crossing his arms.

"If captain is hurt he will need our help." Bepo added stretching to his full nine foot height as he too stepped forward. One by one each of the Heart Pirates did the same, voicing their refusal to leave their crewmates and the kids behind, and placing themselves between the group of treasure hunters and the buried cave mouth.

"So be it. Boys, get them!"

"Yes Trixie!" her men chorused as one as they began to spread out. But this time things were more even. The goons zeroed in on one Heart Pirate each. Penguin had to admit he liked fighting like this better. Made it less difficult to avoid getting one's comrade in the crossfire... Of course that was true for them too.

Penguin couldn't help but notice Trixie chose Bepo for herself. If the woman thought a bear was going to be an easy target she was in for a nasty surprise facing the minkman.

Pops bent down for a handful of pebbles, shooting them at a lean man with red hair and a green scarf. It had taken Penguin some time to understand the older man's technique, but the truth was if it was small enough to be flicked, Pops had a way of making it a weapon.

Verne on the other hand had picked up a pair of equal length sticks as he faced down a dark skinned man who drew a katana. His long knives were still sheathed at his belt. Obviously the blond, bandanna wearing man had no wish to start out with lethal force.

Shachi raised his fists against a burly man twice his size in a black tank top, while Mansel slowly began to change form. He stopped at halfway looking something like what one might imagine a werewolf did, if a werewolf had the markings of a german shepherd. His opponent looked to be the twin of Shachi's only in a salmon colors tank. That left Albert.

Albert was who Penguin was worried about. Albert, unlike the rest of the crew present, had very, very little combat experience. His eyes were wide behind his thick glasses as the opponent approaching him was clearly twice his size. A member of the long-leg tribe if Penguin guessed correctly. Albert's pudgy chin wobbled above his bow tie as he clutched that gun thingamajig he was so proud of. But Penguin wasn't about to be given the chance to see what it did.

Penguin's own opponent didn't look like much. He'd say the kid was about 17, scrawny, scruffy, and wearing clothing two sizes too big. He was bouncing a hacky sack around on one foot like the whole encounter was a game.

"You need to pay attention," the kid scolded him, "Otherwise you might die,"

Penguin only grinned and cracked his knuckles. "I have no intention of that today."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Clione was pleased to see Law becoming a bit more responsive as they trekked through the cave system. He was carrying more of his is own weight, following the conversation better and even beginning to make his own observations. Clione hoped that was a good sign.

He was also relieved to see that their path was fairly straightforward. True the halls twisted and climbed, but there were only two directions, forward and back. In only one other place was there a fork in the path and the other hall led to a small chamber with no other openings. Further proof that they needed to keep making their way along the right hand side.

"You know," Jake mentioned as they walked, "I've heard it said that if you always keep your hand on one wall of a maze, eventually you'll find your way out."

"That only works if the walls aren't moving," Henry mumbled. The boy's eyes were wide as he looked behind them.

Clione turned, but saw nothing.

"What do you mean the walls are moving?"

"I don't know," Henry answered, "I could swear I heard stone against stone."

As if to reply to his friend's fears Joe reached up to take Clione's hand. "Don't worry. We'll all get safely out. We just gotta finish following the song."

"Come on, Jack murmured as he turned back to the front. "Let's keep going"

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Things were not turning out as Penguin expected. He'd been too spoiled in the past he supposed, by clean and clear cut fights. He had thought things would be simpler when each member of the crew ended up facing off against a member of the treasure seeking group, but that was not to be.

Simply put their opponents were strong and there were too many of them.

Metal clanged against metal as Verne blocked his opponents katana. He had long since dropped the long sticks and unsheathed his knives. The sound of metal scrapped, and then clashed, two blades against one, their edges flashing in the sun which was now low on the horizon. Penguin didn't think he had ever seen anyone move so fast, but they were so evenly matched it was very clear no one was winning.

The twins had teamed up, playing against each others attacks to pound Shachi and Mansel. The two pirates had likewise teamed up to help watch each other's backs. It was a bit odd to see a man fighting beside a weredog, but there it was. But even if they were two of the Heart Pirates best, their teamwork was new, and the treasure hunting brothers had been working together for years. Penguin winced as he saw Mansel take a blow arose the jaw as Shachi tried to intervene and was sent flying.

Bepo was having better luck against the woman with the whip. True she was very skilled with it, but it was a plain tip and Bepo not only had a thick hide, but a protective fur coat as well. In fact as he fought the bear-mink compared it to the "annoying buzzing of a fly." Of course that could have been just to get under her skin. The mink managed to repeatedly get under her guard with his martial arts, and aim several blows, only a few of which she was able to dodge. The entire process was working to slowly back Trixie away from her followers towards the edge of the forest where Bepo would most definitely have an advantage.

Albert was proving himself to be a genius. Penguin should have known he'd somehow be okay. His invention was actually an improvement on the net gun he'd built to use to rescue his sisters from the Black Hawk gang. But it did more than shoot nets now. Inspired by Pops, no doubt, the chubby young man had affixed several more launchers, one of which could easily be reloaded with any sort of projectile. Albert's long-leg tribe opponent had started out early with several clearly potentially devastating kicks, only to have one of his ankles wrapped up in a a ball and chain which clearly slowed him down. Albert was now managing to avoid any further damage while keeping the man under a steady barrage of various materials including, pebbles, sticks, and what appeared to be a few raw chicken eggs.

Only Pops had successfully beaten his opponent at this point. His ability to fling small object like bullets and the endless supply of pebbles meant his opponent has been under an endless barrage and unable to come anywhere near him. Every time Penguin risked a glance over, the older man was sitting calmly on top of a rock. Eventually the redhead had staggered back, bruised and battered, to sit on the edge of the grass behind his mistress. She growled at him but he shook his head and mumble something about not being able to breath.

"Watch your own fight," Penguin was warned just in time as his opponent aimed a kick at his head. The man's legs were powerful, almost as powerful as the longlegs Albert faced, except Penguin didn't have a net to catch him up in. More than that the boy seemed to be able to use projectiles as well as Pops. Namely his hacky sack. It wasn't difficult to dodge if Penguin could see it coming, the problem was seeing it coming in time to dodge. True,the item was soft, but even a soft projectile left a bruise much as the man who had been fighting Pops found out with the series of pine cones the older man had launched at him.

Penguin grunted as he dropped to the ground and rolled to the side. The hacky sack flew over the top of his head. He then had to roll the other way as the youth's heel came down where his shoulder would have been.

"You'll regret challenging the Guild," the boy growled.

"Hemsworth," Trixie shouted from her own fight, "don't talk about that!"

The boy turned beet-red and ducked his head bit backing up a step, clearly a bit rattled. "I'm sorry he murmured. "Didn't mean to give that away."

"Shut up!" she yelled at him. "You know the creed!"

Again he looked at her as comprehension dawned on him. His face filled with an expression of embarrassment. Penguin took the moment to get to his feet, but being the honorable man he was he did not attack. Probably one of his stupider moments.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one scolded for not watching the fight?" This effectively drew the lad's attention back to him.

Trixie however was not so lucky as Bepo took the open opportunity to send a backhanded strike that sent her skittering across the gravel. "Do you want to tell your man to leave us alone yet?" the bear-mink growled. "Because we have our friends to dig out of the cave."

Before she could answer him, indeed, before anyone else could continue and finish their fights, the rumble of machinery broke through the sounds of nature that surrounded them. Every single one of those present stop for a moment and looked, and that was what truly ended the fights. Not anyone's skill or speed except perhaps Pops's, but the fact that the treasure seekers would soon be outnumbered by the villagers who were arriving with the tools they needed to dig out the cave entrance.

"To me!" Trixie called to her men, "Retreat for now. But we will be back, and we will obtain our goals!." It was a warning and it was also a clear threat.

Penguin was only able to snort. Shachi likewise raised his sunglasses so he could peer under them with derision. "So after we get there first, then?" The former Marine quipped with his usual sass.

Trixie bared her teeth to him but only turned heel and went on her way, her man scrambling behind her.

Penguin turn to survey the Heart Pirates looking than each over making sure none was hurt too badly. Of course if they had then it would have been Shachi they went to first for medical care with the captain gone.

"Well I suppose," Penguin murmured, "We best get digging."

They were quickly joined by the mayor of the town and several other councilman. "We found the way to the other entrance," the mayor murmured holding up a sheet of paper. "Your crewman, Mouse, was quite helpful."

"Mouse was helpful with the maps?" Penguin asked in surprise.

"Yes he may have had trouble reading some of our location names, but he has a very good head for spatial analysis. Especially combined with the maps Mr. Jack left on your ship."

Mouse grinned from behind a man, and waved. "I did something useful and I didn't even have to fight like the rest of you, Penguin-aniki"

"You did good kid," Shachi praised as he hobbled over. "So what's the plan now?"

"Well depending on the location of your crewmates, we figured half of us could dig out the cave since it will have to be done eventually anyway, and the other half can go to the other side. We'll show you the way."

"I can feel them, Uncle Shachi," Mouse stated quietly. "Well I mean I can hear their voices. The captain's is very faint but better than before... "

"Can you tell where they're going?" Penguin asked gently.

"Well no. I don't know what the area's like. I just can hear them so I know they're alive. But - maybe- they're kind of moving towards the center of -well I think it's the center of the mountains. That's the one place Mr. Jack said he hadn't mapped right?"

"But it doesn't mean they won't be doubling back this way," Shachi finished his sentence for him. "It sounds like a good plan to me. Penguin, Mansel and I will go with the others to the other entrance. Mouse too. The rest stay here and help dig out the cave."

"But I want to go with you too," Bepo murmured, his ears drooping slightly.

"Your strength is best used here." Shachi insisted, but gently. Much the way Penguin had once seen him talk to raw recruits. Building them up but making sure they obeyed orders. "Once you get the rocks moved you can use your nose to sniff them out as well. Follow and catch up. More help we can bring them the better. And without knowing which side they're closest too-"

"Okay I'm sorry." The mink-bear's head drooped a little but he did as he was told. Surprisingly the rest agreed. Not only with Shachi's assessment of the situation, but with his orders as well. It didn't take long before everyone was going about their assigned task. Best of all it looked like with the addition of the lift and tractor the villagers had brought, moving the rock away from the cave would be more time consuming than difficult.


	7. The Throne of Stars

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Polar Tang and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who faved, followed and/or reviewed! I always appreciate any feedback you may have.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The Throne of Stars**

"I'm tired of walking," Joe sniffled softly in the dark. "This tunnel goes forever."

"I'm hungry," Henry whispered back.

"Just a little further, boys," Jack called back to them. "The air is changing. When we get to the next spot we can rest."

"I've got some granola bars in my pocket," Clione murmured. "When we take that break the boys can have them. It's not much but-"

"Kids should have water, too," Law stated softly as he leaned against Clione's side. The Captain was still struggling a bit, even if he was lucid. But while he had improved since the initial accident, he wasn't exactly getting better quickly. Clione was beginning to be a little worried.

"Woooah!"

That last was Henry as they rounded a corner and were indeed there.

The room was awash with a soft blue-green phosphorescent glow that was so bright Jack switched off the little pin light in order to save the battery. What exactly it was that was glowing was difficult to tell at first, but as they entered the cavern a pattern began to emerge.

"Stars," Henry gasped, "our song was right. There's stars here." Indeed the upper portion of the ceiling was carved with them, some glowing others not, but the effect was fantastic.

"Can you imagine," Jack started, "that at one point this whole ceiling was awash with light? It'd be like having the night sky underground."

Clione smiled, "and with the way it swirls inward, there's no way not to know where we have to go."

"Uh-huh," Joe put in, "over there and up onto the platform I guess."

"It'd be hard to go anywhere else," Henry jabbed.

Henry was right. At the moment they were in a narrow corridor that seemed to follow the outer edge of the room. One was side was a blotchily glowing wall, on the other was a platform about eight feet in height. Too tall to see over, but there was what appeared to be a set of stairs carved into the far end. At the center of the room, about inline with the edge of the platform, was what looked like a pillar that rose up to the ceiling of the cave, twenty, thirty feet overhead, maybe more. Clione momentarily wondered if it was a place where a stalagmite and stalactite had merged due to its twisting form.

"So we go over and up?" Law questioned quietly, but in this chamber his voice echoed and it was easy to hear how tired the captain was.

"Yeah," Clione agreed, "and then I think we should rest next to the pillar. Dig out the granola bars for the kids, get everyone some water…"

"Good," was Law's only answer.

They soon managed to cross the corridor and get up the stairs, but there was a noise behind them of scraping stone. Clione turned his head quickly and for a moment thought he caught movement from the corner of his eye, but on closer inspection nothing was out of place. He shrugged and moved on, helping Law settled with his back against the central pillar where Jack had sat with the kids. They were passing the canteens around, drinking sparingly until they found a fresh source of water to refill from. Law handled the canteen well enough on his own when his turn came, so Clione tool the moment to search his pockets for the promised food.

"It's not much," he stated as he produced three bars from inside his coat, but I think it'll divide well enough."

"Give one each to the kids," Law stated as he passed Clione the canteen for his turn at a drink, "I'm not hungry."

"Me either," Jack confirmed, "We might as well save the third." Clione nodded in agreement and placed the peanut butter flavored granola bar back in his pocket, believing it to be the most filling later. Of the two remaining he allowed the boys to decide which they wanted.

"I'll save half of mine for later," Henry stated clearly trying to sound adult about it. Joe looked at his bar a little sadly but carefully divided it and re-wrapped half of his portion as well. Clione couldn't help but admire how brave the lads were managing to be.

As they ate he took to opportunity to look around the chamber. It was about 20 feet in diameter, and while not perfectly round, formed a rough circle. The floor here too was carved with stars, but these seemed more deliberately spaced, like an imitation of tile in the natural stone. There were other columns spaced about the room too, but these looked more man made than the central spire they were sitting against. Carved into a twisting pole about wrist width with a torch cage on top. Clione wondered briefly if it was safe to light them before deciding that doing so was unneeded. The luminescence coating and walls gave them enough light.

There was even enough to see the back of the room by, and if they focused, see the chair that was carved into that wall. It was large and blocky and resembled something like a great arm chair carved in a sort of flowing pattern with serpents as its feet.

"What's with all the snakes?" Jack mumbled.

"Don't like snakes Mr. Jack?" Joe asked.

"Not really, animals should have feet."

"It's a story," Henry offered. "There's an island up ahead they say is ruled by the feathered serpents. Long ago they had an empire in these waters and Labiatae was supposed to be their special garden island. But something happened. I don't remember what, and the feathered serpent king forgot about us."

"Garden island huh?" Clione murmured, "I didn't really see anything garden like…."

"The climate," Law put in quietly, "perpetual spring would make for ideal growing conditions for a number of plant life. I'm not a botanist, but I'd be willing to wager that the warm but not hot weather makes for an excellent growing season." He tried to sit up a bit more and winced putting a hand to his head. Clione offered him the canteen which the captain took gratefully. "There's another problem though. I see a throne and stars, but no way out."

"Are we trapped?" Joe asked, and this time his voice trembled a bit.

"No," Jack answered, "it just means we have to figure out the next riddle in the song." He stood as he spoke and surveyed the room. "Clione, care to help me?" Clione stood as well moving to inspect one of the pillars.

"Gambler-ya," Law called softly and Jack turned obviously knowing he was who Law wanted, "Can I ask you a question?'

"Go ahead, shoot?" Jack acknowledged.

"You wanted passage to Sabaody Archipelago. Is that your home island?"

"Nah," Jack answered, "I'm from a place called Water 7. I've got an eternal pose so I can go back anytime, but from Sabaody I can find passage to anywhere else in the Grand Line. It's a sort of central connecting point for this half of things."

"Understood." Law seemed satisfied. "What's the next verse boys? 'Then you shall dance with the stars, to entertain the king. Take three to the light and five to the right, and bow as the way is shown' right?"

"Yep!" Joe seemed almost proud of him, "I got no idea what it means though."

"If I were a betting man, and I am," Jack tossed in his two cents, "I'd wager on there being some secret passage hidden around here and that verse telling us the trigger."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bepo didn't really understand how all the machinery worked. What he did understand was that it did work. That was all that mattered. He sat carefully out of the way at the town's people of Adley set to work. Trying to jump in and help would just put him in the moving zone, or so he had been told. When he could help they would let him know. The wait was probably the worst part of the whole ordeal.

The sun has set a little while ago but fortunately the crew had brought a set of lights attached to a wind up generator. It wasn't exactly daylight conditions, but at least they could see what they were doing. The harsh lighting hurt Bepo's eyes though, and he knew it would take some adjustment if he had to go anywhere dark.

Still things were going pretty well. The equipment could handle more rock faster, and had less risk if the stone started to slide again. They already had a good quarter moved aside. An yet Bepo couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Maybe it was the scent of Trixie Rochester and her men that still lingered in the air, or maybe it was the nagging feeling that they were being watched.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

The group that moved to take the alternate route was much smaller. Other than the four Heart pirates there were only three villagers. The mayor, a doctor, and a larger man who volunteered to help carry anyone who may be injured. The pass itself was also considerably further away than the cave mouth.

Fortunately a lantern equipped horse and wagon was available to convey the group, and that significantly cut down their travel time. Shachi wondered briefly why it was a horse and cart, and not a motorized vehicle of some sort until his saw the road they had to travel.

It was long and windy and full of ruts. The rain had left a washboard pattern that no one had bothered to fix and it had just gotten worse over the years, it was also full of twisting switchbacks, overgrown weeds, and places where the road was so thin Shachi was surprised even the cart could make it. In those places the bottom was impossible to see. The drop could be five feet or 500 the darkness masked it so well. Night was not the best time to take this pass at all, but it had to be done. There was no wondering why the people chose the cave route over this road to where ever they were going now, the cave seemed far safer.

Even with the horse and cart they could only go so fast though, and that left them open to being followed. Shachi frowned as he looked behind them. There was movement in the trees, and he was beginning to feel positive that that was exactly that case. They were being followed or someone else who knew of the path was waiting for them .

"You're not crazy," Mansel murmured from beside him, "I can smell them out there." The other man's nose twitched and Shachi could see it taking on a distinctively pebbled look as he began shifting to his half form.

"Is it who I think it is?" he asked quietly so as not to alarm the others.

"Our friends from before," Mansel confirmed. "Figure you and I should get off here and take care of it?"

"That might be best," Shachi nodded, "Guys," he started to inform the rest of the group what was going on. "We've got a tail, so Mansel and I-" he never got a chance to finish. Something flashed from the high side of the path right toward the cart and Shachi was forced to put his energy into a kick that deflected the projectile away.

The projectile in this case was the burly man from before in the black tank top. The kick connected and sent him flying, but he recovered, twisting in mid air to to put on hand on the ground as he slid to a stop in the dirt. They were fortunate that they were in a wide part of the path, a gentle slope of a mountain on one side and a good ten feel to the cliff edge on the other. The room was probably why the men had waited to attack until now. Shachi could see the man's twin in the salmon colored tank approaching in the distance.

Both twins were on the tall side for a normal human, with thick lips and wide noses set in a somewhat flat face above a tree trunk of a neck.

"What should we do with them, Phil," the one in the black tank top stated as he rolled his shoulders. His hair was slicked back with some sort of grease.

"I dunno, Carl," said the other as he drew near. One sausage fingered hand rose to brush over a cornrow. "I thought we told them to leave."

"Miss. Trixie will be mad."

"Yes we should get rid of them to make her happy again."

Shachi suppressed a shiver. They way they were talking was almost childlike. But the way one cracked his knuckles definitely belonged to a full grown man.

"Let's go," Mansel growled beside him, the fur of his half dog form bristling. You were gonna say the two of us should take care of these two right? While the others continue ahead?"

'I was," Shachi answered rolling his shoulders.

"We'll expect you two to catch up quickly," Penguin nodded to show he understood the situation.

Almost as one Shachi and Mansel lept off the cart and strolled forward to face the twins. They would keep the treasure hunters busy while the others found the captain.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

A thorough search of the cavern only served to impress Clione more. Whoever had build this place had been a genius. Everything look natural, as if it had grown into the cave, even the chair he supposed was supposed to be the throne. But on closer inspection the intricate work that had gone into everything was clear. Jack had even turned on his flashlight again hoping the change between it's man-made beam and the natural luminescence that lit the cave would allow him to spot some clues. Clione was less certain.

"I don't think we're going to find it on our own," he told Law who was still seated against the central pillar. "I think we have to figure out the clues first and that will give us what we need."

Law nodded. The two boys perked up, interested. Jack shook his head.

"Are you sure it's in the song?" he asked.

"It's the best chance we have," Law answered before Clione could say a word."Then you shall dance with the stars…"

"to entertain the king…" Clione finished the sentence knowing the words after hearing them repeated so often. "So in theory we start somewhere that's inline with the chair over there since it looks like a throne and kings sit on their throne while the entertainment happens... I think. Dancing would indicate the sort of show you sit to watch-"

"Well if we're dancing with the stars we need to find a place where there are stars we can stand among.."

"Are there stars on the floor?" Clione finished Jack's thought.

"There were!" Joe piped up. "Henry found some stars over here. They look like constellations."

The stars were spread out both on the floor before the throne and the wall behind it, it looked almost as if the throne room was meant to be the center of a night sky scene. Clione could make out the hunter, the great bear, the little bear, the queen, and the dragon, among others he didn't recognize. There were even faint lines connecting as if to show which set belonged together.

The throne itself was a masterpiece clearly designed by an elite Craftsman. It was built as if for a man of great stature. The seat was placed as high as Clione's waist and as broad as two of him. While clearly a chair, the design was reminiscent of the stars that decorated the circular area around it. Some like those that comprised the arms bore tails flowing around the arms and seat. Others like the one behind the headpiece looked as if it was meant to indicate radiating Sun. The whole thing seemed to rest on the back of what looked like two feathered serpents forming the feet.

"It's as if whoever designed this was declaring their King ruler of the universe," Jack stated in awe, "but I'm not seeing any hidden triggers."

"If we are the ones supposed to dance then perhaps the triggers are in the stars, on the floor? Dancing might also indicate foot work which means stepping in exactly the right place."

From across the room Law grunted his approval at that statement.

"Look!" Joe stated excitedly waving at one directly across from the throne. "This one is different than most of the others. There's several different patterns, but this one seems bigger somehow as if it's supposed to be shining brighter than the others I mean if it was an actual star all…"

"Good catch," Clione called as he moved to see the star in question. "And look there's several like it here - just this area. What do you want to bet-" and he slowly stepped on the star. As he put his weight down Clione could swear he felt something click. "I think we have it!" he exclaimed and the others looked up excitedly. "What was the pattern?"

"Pattern?" Jack asked.

"What the song said after it talked about dancing. Something about right and light?"

"Take three to the light and five to the right," Henry quoted obviously wanting to do his part too.

"Light, light…" Jack murmured as he looked around him. "That must be one of these lantern posts, but which one?"

Captain Law croaked something from his seat but even as he spoke Jack had already found his answer as he he examined the one behind Clione and to the left some ways.

"This one has a wick, the others don't. Clione, if i'm counting right and you hop three diagonally to here and then five right you'll land on the stare about two feet behind you now. We could just skip to that…"

"Follow the song," The captain called this time loud enough they all heard him. "No use risking another trap. Sooner we get out of here sooner we can get the boys home and the sooner I can get this wound taken care of. Trust me I really want it taken care of. You won't like me if I get irritable from the pain."

"Yes, Captain," Clione answered. He surprised himself by not hesitating even a bit. "Are we sure I'm starting on the right one, Jack?"

"Positive," Jack replied. "The stars we want have the halo around them and the one you're currently on is about an inch larger in diameter than the rest."

"How do you know that? You didn't even measure it." Henry put in with his usual skepticism.

"I'm a cartographer, kid. I've learned to tell most measurements at a glance. Course if you want specifics I'd need to get my tools from the ship but as we can't currently get to the ship you'll have to trust my eyes." Henry's mouth snapped shut at that.

"Okay so which three am i jumping too?" Clione stepped in. "If possible I want to get this right the first time. No telling if we get a second try."

"Here, here, here, and then you go right five and that lines's easy…" As he replied Jack stepped beside each point so Clione could easily see where he was supposed to be aiming.

Clione took a deep breath before he started. The diagonal line to the carved lamp required rather large leaps backward and he almost over corrected on the last landing. It was fortunate Jack was there to put a hand out to push his shoulder before he fell and lifted his foot from the star. The five right were closer together requiring quick, short steps. In fact it really was very much like a dance. But when he got to the last star and stopped, nothing happened.

"What the-" Jack started cutting himself off before he cursed in front of the kids.

"Bow!" Joe encouraged, "the song said to bow."

With a shrug Clione did exactly that and to his surprise there was a loud grating sound as the throne begin to slide backwards into the wall revealing a nook and a round arch door to one side. While the throne had seemed to be made solid against the back wall was actually perfectly sized to hide the opening.

"Hey! how come that worked?" Henry started his voice echoing loudly in the cavern, "he didn't step anywhere else when he bowed!"

"When most people bow they shift their weight forward to the balls of their feet," Captain Law answered struggling to get up. "Trigger plate must have been made to sense that- Jack, come help me up."

Clione frowned in concern. If the captain was still dizzy it might be an indication of a concussion. This was not good. They had to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

"Come on," he encouraged reaching up a hand to catch the penlight as Jack tossed it to him. "I'll go first. boys. you stay behind me."

It did not escape Clione's attention that the tracks the stone chair had slid back on were clean. He just didn't think now was the right time to mention it.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bepo watched with anticipation as the last of the rock was cleared from the cave entrance. He was just about to rush ahead and begin tracking Law's scent when one of the villagers stopped him.

"Hang on. We've got to check to make sure it's safe. No sense in having you get trapped in there too."

"I'm sorry," Bepo mumbled in answer but his eyes had already fallen on something else that needed attention. Approaching from the fringe of the forest was Rochester Trixie. He hair pulled back into a bun and a thin walking stick in one hand, obviously trying to make it look like she hadn't been watching from the trees the whole time.

The villagers eyed her warily, but let her pass. Bepo felt his fur bristle as the rest of the Heart pirates moved closer, no doubt ready for trouble as well. They hadn't exactly had a proper fight before. It suddenly felt like that was about to change.

"We've told you before," Bepo started before she even had a chance to speak. "We don't care what else is in there. We just want to get our friends out."

"Is that why you sent a the others around the back way? Did you think i wouldn't find out there was one? But no matter. I'm not here to fight. I came to negotiate. I know when I'm outnumbered." The grin she gave them made it clear she thought she had the upper hand for some reason. And that was with half a pirate crew and a good quarter of the men from the village staring her down.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Shachi frowned as he stared down Carl, the moonlight glinting off the man's slicked back hair. His black tank top was not making him easy to see in the dark. The salmon color Phil was wearing on the other hand shown in the moonlight as the twin grappled with Mansel. Shachi knew the the boiler suits they were wearing probably made them easy targets for exactly the same reason. But he wasn't about to strip just to avoid a fight. No He and Mansel would win this, and them meet up with the others.

Fortunately, both twins were martial artists. That made this fight even, or at least doable my moonlight. Unfortunately they were used to working together as a team. Shachi and Mansel were not. If only he had Penguin with him. But then that was hardly fair t his new crew mate. Phil had been his original opponent.

The other Heart pirate was currently in half beast form, his hands gripping Phil's shoulders as they grappled, tuning each other in circles. It was almost like a show of strength. One was gritting his teeth in frustration, starlight glinting off his cornrows. The other was unreadable behind his dog's snout. Shachi watched the only as long as it took for him to pick himself up from the ground. He couldn't afford to do more.

As he stood he planted his feet firmly, bringing his hands up in front for extra protections. For once he was not wearing his shades, but then it was night and in addition to sunglasses at night being ridiculous, they would hamper his vision. Carl was standing similarly but the man's size made him look a bit like a stone wall. That meant one thing, Shachi was going to have to use the man's own strength against him. Unfortunately the only way he knew how to do that was to let Carl keep attacking him. So Shachi planted himself. Let his weight settle into is feet, imagined himself growing roots becoming unmovable. It was an old visualization trick, but in his experience in worked.

Carl grunted in surprise when Shachi stayed where he was. "Growing tired of fighting, already?"

"Not exactly," Shachi answered. "My goal is to keep you from getting to them. That means I have to outlast you Attacking you is pointlessly wasting energy. I'm perfectly happy to stand here and talk. Perhaps you'd like to tell me about this thieves guild hacky-sack boy mentioned to Penguin?"

Carl frowned, and cracked his knuckles. "If such a thing did exist it would be the sort of things only members were supposed to know about."

"What if I wanted to join?" Shachi pressed, partly to be obnoxious and partly to see how much information he could get.

"He's bating you, brother!" Phil called as he and Mansel finally released each other and sprang backwards, each analyzing their opponent.

"I know, dear brother." Carl answered before turning back to Shachi. "I think maybe you should just stick to fighting. This chit chat of yours is pretty useless too." With that he sprang forward to attack again.

This time Shachi was ready. The chit chat, as Carl called it, had given him time to study the man's stance and weight distribution. He had been able to see which foot Carl led off with and judge gait and momentum. This time it would not be Shachi who was sent flying.

He turned sideways to avoid the coming blow, catching the man's fist and yanking downward in the direction of travel. Carl was pulled off his feet and sent flying overhead. His own weight and running start giving Shachi exactly what he needed in order to pull it off.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Some miles ahead the cart ambled down a set of switch backs until it crossed through a meadow. The lantern's light pierced the night giving a feeling of erie twilight. The driver insisted the horses were still good for traveling, and the mayor assured them there was only a mile or two left. The town doctor said nothing, only nodded. As harrowing as this journey had been they were nearly there.

Penguin peered into the night. He was sure the cart was still being followed, and Mouse's frown and turning of his head indicated the boy was hearing other presences out there besides those on the cart. It was both a gift and a curse, this observation haki of Mouse had. He knew were enemies were, but at the same time he had a tendency to worry and not enjoy his youth. In this case Penguin believed he was right. They were being followed.

"Penguin-Aniki, it's gonna come in from the left!" Mouse suddenly warned. "Aimed at the wheel!"

Penguin snatched a shovel that lay beside him in the cart and lifted it, Turning it so the metal head protected the cart wheel. Just in time too. There was a loud ping. Penguin briefly made out the shape of something shaped like a hacky sack bouncing away to roll into the weeds on the side of the road. He cursed.

"Alright, you all continue onward. I'm gonna get out here and take care of this." Penguin barely listened to the protests as he jumped from the back of the cart, rolling as he landed before springing back to his feet.

"I'm guessing your friends are still busy?" he called into the night as he waited for his eyes to adjust. "Why don't you come down here and fight like a man instead of using cheap tricks."

"Cheap tricks?" the voice answered. Shachi recognized it as belonging to the youth with the hacky sack. "You think I'm using cheap tricks?"

"I think you're too afraid to fight on your own," Penguin answered, "Hand to hand face to face. You're facing one opponent here, me, and I won't be using projectile weapons. If I hit you, it will be with my bare fist."

In the moonlight Penguin could make out a figure moving, sauntering slowly into view. It was exactly who he had been expecting. Slouched shoulders, hands in pockets, the boy called Hemsworth.

"Look," Penguin started to explain, "I'm not trying to talk trash, but if there's an option I prefer to fight fair.. Well actually I prefer not to fight at all-"

The boy's face remained unreadable.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Someone had used this passageway recently. Between the clean tracks by the throne and the occasional sounds of stone on stone behind them, Clione was becoming more and more convinced someone else was down here with them. But mentioning it now wouldn't do anyone any good. Their first goal had to be to get out of this cave system. His responsibility was to his injured captain and the village boys.

Clione looked back to make sure everyone was keeping up, the boys were whispering to each out about the clues or something, Captain Law was leaning on Jack. There was no sight of anything behind them to indicate trouble. Clione let out a deep breath and turned forward again, keeping the pin light on their path and trying to keep close enough to the others that they had enough light to move by as well. Occasionally they came upon another luminescent patch, but those were growing fewer and far between.


	8. The Golem of Sol Luga

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Polar Tang and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who followed, reviews and faved!

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **The Golem of Sol Luga**

Everything hurt. Law supposed he should expect that, but the fact that he hadn't even had a fair chance to avoid it annoyed him. Still, his crew had handled it well, and that was a bit of a relief to him. He supposed he should be able to expect Clione to take charge when needed. That man had been a security chief once, but the circumstances under which he had joined had left Law skeptical. He knew the man must feel like his life had fallen apart. His employer was a crook, he had discovered a murder, and his girlfriend had been in on it. In Law's experience people who felt like they had lost control often had trouble leading. Clione's ability to handle taking care of the two boys, work with Jack, and keep Law on his own feet was a good sign that he could and would adjust to being part of the crew.

Jack on the other hand was something of a surprise. When he had first approached Law, the pirate captain had pegged him as an honorable man. He had worried about Jack's ability to sale with pirates. This gambler's streak that was beginning to show explained quite a bit. The man probably had a tendency toward recklessness. He was honorable yes, but also an adventurer. That made him a bit unpredictable. It could be a good thing. It implied the ability to think creatively. But there was also a chance it could lead to trouble, and not the save the day kind Penguin seemed to regularly get into. No, Jack's was the sort of trouble that led to his turning on a group of thieves and dragging anyone willing to help him into the mess.

And yet these two men seemed to be working well together. Law hoped that was a good sign. In general his crew all got along and that was what he needed. A crew full of infighting could accomplish nothing.

It was easy to think of these things in the dark. Everything looked the same, there seemed to be nothing to watch for aside from whoever was behind them, and that person had yet to prove a threat. Personally Law felt that it was probably the golem fellow the kids had been talking about. Quite frankly if they were a threat Law was in no condition to do anything about it. He hated admitting it, but there it was. Truth be told Clione had probably noticed first and that bothered him too. Not that Clione had noticed, but that he himself hadn't noticed sooner sooner.

Nothing to be done about it, just keep going.

"We've got another fork up here, go right?" Clione called, although he wasn't really that far ahead. "I think it's right again?"

"Right" Henry answered.

"To find the treasure for all, continue until you see light  
Turn right at the fold, and remember to hold  
Those you care for close you your heart"

"Light?" Jack asked moving forward to look and leaving the boys with Law, "is there any light? O wait it's down there. Wow that's far. Is that the exit down there? Looks like we gotta cross over to the other side and then go down?" there was a sound of grating rock and falling pebble. Bouncing down and distant. Law thought he heard a foot slip "Woah!"

There was a brief moment where Law could she Jack outlined by the beam from the penlight Clione was holding, and then his form started to tip forward. Clione grabbed for him and missed. The boys were yelling. Law tried to call up his room, but the headache made it impossible to focus.

He knew Jack was going to fall.

Something suddenly rush past them all, pushing Law aside, a hulking form moving into the little light they had.

"Gotcha," came a very deep grunt.

"Yeah," Jack's voiced gasped, "yeah, uh-thanks… haul me up before my belt breaks?"

"Mr. Golem!" Joe shouted in delight, his voice echoing in the stone hall. There was something about the echo that implied a vast cavern up ahead.

"What happened," Law asked, unable to make it out in the dim lighting.

"He caught Jack by the belt," came Clione's reply, leaving Law to surmise the rest. "Okay everyone back up to safe ground while we catch our breaths and regroup. He turned and with the light facing the group Law was now free to make out the face of their rescuer.

With their feet on solid ground again and the light where they could see each other, everyone had a moment to thank the man who had helped them. He was a tall fellow with a square jaw and wide shoulders. His skin was on the darker side of tan, and his curly hair cropped short.

"Mr. Golem," Joe started excitedly. "Boy am I glad to see you!. I brought some new friends for you to meet, and then we got trapped inside the cave. We're trying to get out the other way like the song says."

"I know." The reply was given in the same deep grunt he had spoke in when saving Jack.

"Uh, Mr. Golem is it?" Clione started, "We can't thank you enough. My name is Clione and this is Jack and Captain Trafalgar-"

"It's Garihelm actually, Garihelm, Itsuki. Little Joe just can't pronounce it, never could. Been calling me Golem ever since he was small. Fits I guess. I have an affinity for stone."

"Wait, so the Golem of the mountain is only because of a name mispronunciation!" Henry exclaimed clearly a bit disappointed.

"I told you he was real," Joe stuck his tongue out at his friend.

"They said you're a captain?" Itsuki Garihelm questioned Law, "World Government or Marines?"

"Neither," Law answered quietly, "Pirate, but I'll have to answer your other questions after we get out of here. I'm not at my best at the moment."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Bepo could hardly believe his ears. "You want us to leave?" he repeated,

"Or I'm going to have the rest of my men attack the town." she finished smugly, her eyes were half closed and her chin lifted as if she truly thought she was about to get everything she ever wanted.

"Are you stupid lady?" one of the town's man blurted, "or do you just think we are?"

Trixie started as if she hadn't foreseen this possibility when making her plans. "What?"

"Blackmail only works when you're actually afraid of the threat. Otherwise it's just blowing hot air and puffing your chest. I'll let you know a little secret, my boy's home on leave and he is a marine. His friends aren't pushovers either."

"My girl's pretty good with her sling, and I know she's a crack shot," another chipped in, "been taking her hunting ever since she was small.

"That's nothing. Wait until my wife gets ahold of any one who tries to harm the town."

"You see lady," the first man continued, "we're more than willing to defend our own. We don't need the pirates to help us. We just decided to be neighborly and work together to get our people out of the cave. You can shove off now."

"Actually, boss, I think you might want to grab her. Tie her up for the constable on account of all the trouble she's caused.

Trixie Rochester yelled in rage, but without her whip she wasn't fast enough to escape Bepo's bear hug as one of the villagers called the constable for a ride on a baby den den and let him know to watch out for trouble makers in town. Another announced they thought the cave was safe enough to go into again.

"Mr. Bepo, are you ready to put that nose of yours to work?" one of his new friends asked as he came over to tie Trixie's hands and lead her to sit on a large rock to wait.

Bepo was.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Shachi had had it with these guys. If he hadn't been able to see the signs that he and Mansel were pushing them to the limit then he would feel sure that they were mocking them. It was almost like they couldn't fight without the other around, it was getting to be down right creepy. Wait a minute…

Shachi's eyes had adjusted to the nighttime dim by this point and with that adjustment came a better sense of his surroundings. A plan began to formulate in his mind, and as everything clicked into place he grinned.

"What do you think he's smiling about, Phil?" the twin he was fighting asked his brother.

"I don't know, Carl," came the reply, "why don't you ask him?" Phil grunted as Mansel charged him. Phil just barely managing to knock the smaller man back. Shachi moved to help his fellow pirate up, and in the process whispered his plan in the other man's ear.

Mansel nodded, "I'll do it. My nose will lead me back."

"No," Shachi stopped him, "my idea my first. You nose can help you find me when all is done."

"Agreed."

As Shachi let him go Mansel began to move away, settling into a large flat spot to wait, making Phil come to him. Shachi, meanwhile, moved away from everyone, keeping himself facing the group while remaining aware of his footing he began to shift his position so that he was backing back down the path toward the cave where the rest had come.

He grinned and motioned to Carl, "come on, charge me then, and give it everything you got. If you're not too much a coward that is."

"How many times are you going to keep getting up?" Carl snarled turning to face his and squaring his shoulders.

"Until you get tired of trying to make me fall," Shachi answered sliding a foot back into a position that gave him extra stability.

Carl charged and this time Shachi was ready for him. This time there was no brother to interfere. At the larger man's fist came at him Shachi blocked and grabbed, and then he pivoted moving his second hand into the mix. The speed of Carl's running throw coupled with Shachi's movement sent Carl into a face-plant in the pine needle covered ground. Any other situation Shachi would have just sat on him and tried to hold as long as he could, but right now he had to draw the man away, get him to a place where his twin wouldn't be able to interfere when he was finally taken out. Not that Shachi wanted to kill him or anything, but knocked out for an hour or two would to the trick.

The Heart Pirate let go of his opponent and danced backward into the trees. Far enough to be out of immediate reach but close enough to be seen.

"That was a dirty trick," Carl snarled.

"Trick?" Shachi asked confused. "Nope. standard military training. Use your opponent's force against them."

"Well, then, use this!" Carl roared pushing himself to his feet once again, and launched himself at the pirate. This time Shachi dodged. They played this game for about have a mile. Carl would aim a blow and Shachi would either dodge or use it to throw him, whichever seems better at the time. And each time the pirate moved away he made sure it was deeper into the forest and away from Mansel's fight.

His gut instinct had been right on that one. Carl wasn't nearly so good as he seemed without his brother to calm him down or warn him. As things went on he seemed to get angrier and angrier and began making mistakes. Of course part of that could have been the fact that Shachi's usual trash talk was working. Now it was going to be a waiting game. He needed the other man to tire himself out attacking. Once that happened Shachi was convinced he could take a page from Bepo's book and get him into a choke hold despite his larger size. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Carl may be large and easily worked up, but he was one of the toughest opponent Shachi had faced to date.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Penguin was seriously beginning to hate this kid. Hemsworth was a long range fighter and that made it difficult for someone like Penguin who worked in the short range to enter combat with him. He had to come up with a strategy, some way to get that kid to come closer. If only he could collect those damn hacky sacks until there were no more to be used as a weapon. But the kid had a pouch full of them, and somehow was managing to collect those he used at the fight went on.

First things first, he had to find out his opponents weaknesses. He could obviously kick, but long range seemed to be his preferred spatial orientations. Perhaps that meant that meant that he was weak to up close combat? And if he had focused his training on his legs then his upper body strength might not be up to par. Only one way to find out.

Taking a deep breath Penguin rushed him, he kept his eyes on his opponent's feet managing to dodge the hacky sacks that came flying toward him. Just barely in the case of the last two.

"Walk of Ra!" Penguin yelled as he managed to leap into the air kicking out at the young man's face as he came down. Hemsworth blocked with his arms, but Penguin's furious barrage of kicks managed to push him backwards in the loose dirt and pine needles. It was confirmed then. He needed to aim high and close in. but could he maintain that?

The answer was somewhat. Hemsworth had a great deal of flexibility in his legs and he was able to block quite a few of Penguin's blow, but the close distance made his hacky sack trick harder to be pulled off, and Penguin was far more used to sparring hand to hand.

A right hook collided with Hemsworth's jaw followed by his elbow but at the same time Penguin took a knee to the ribs. At this rate he might slow the young man down, but if his goal was to stop him, to keep him from reaching the others who had gone ahead to rescue Law, Clione, and the boys, then he was going to have to think of something else.

"You understand that all we want is our friends back. That we have no interest in your treasure?" he choked out as he pivoted trying to pull off the left uppercut he often referred to as the hand of Osiris.

"Oh I understand," Hemsworth answered using his lanky height to pull his head back just in time. "But Lady Trixie thinks you'll get in our way and that's who I follow.

"So if it were up to you?"

"I'd watch to make sure you got your friends out and left, and fight only if it seemed you were going to interfere."

"So why can't we do that then?"

"Because it's not Lady Trixie's orders. Trouble comes when her orders aren't followed… enough chatter. I'm still giving this fight my all. You better too.

The next kick to Penguin's midsection sent him flying back to slam into a tree. He stood there dazed for a second before slumping forward to his knees coughing and gasping for air. It occurred to him then, as Hemsworth stood there watching, exactly how much trouble he was in.

"You're out of your league aren't you?" the young man asked. "You're from outside the Grand Line? Guess you didn't realize how strong this part of the world could be…. Just give up already."

"You can give up," Penguin choked, "on trying to make me give up. If the world is too strong for me now, it just means I have to get stronger." He pushed himself to stand, forced him body not to wobble, and casually wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I will not let you harm my friends."

He saw something then in Hemsworth's eyes that startled him. Pity, and an indication that the young man might be older than Penguin had originally thought.

"You know it occurs to me that I don't need to fight you." the treasure hunter started calmly. "You're only hear to stop me, but since you can't really get close long enough to do any serious harm I might as well be on my way."

"What? No!" Penguin watched in horror as Hemsworth suddenly turned on his heels and headed toward the path after the cart. A moment later Penguin managed to make himself move and dashed after him. "Oh no you don't!"

-:-:-:-:-:-

Getting out of the cave was easier said than done. The ridge that had proved so problematic for Jack and Clione was going to be trouble for everyone especially the boys, and Law who knew he wasn't in top shape.

But Itsuki Garihelm knew the terrain and knew what they were trying to do. He had come prepared.

"I'm gonna cross to the other side with one end," he stated his deep voice showing a bit of an accent as he held up a length of rope. "Whoever has the best balance of you all should stand on this side and hold the other end. This will make a rail for the others to guide by as they cross. The last person can tie the rope around them for extra safety when they come over." That was it, no elaboration or stories, just what he thought should happen in plain simple facts. Law could appreciate a man like that.

They did exactly as he suggested, too. Clione volunteered to go last considering Jack's near fall, and Jack surprisingly went after Itsuki to give their new companion some help if needed on that side, while Law supported Clione until the boys were safely over.

The ledge itself really wasn't that bad, Law discovered on his turn to cross. About three feet wide it was a decent sidewalk. But the shear drop on one side made a person want to instinctively press against the wall of stone on the other. Even more fascinating was the carving Law found halfway over.

"Why have you stopped, Captain?" Jack called after realizing Law hasn't moved in about half a minute. "Need help?"

"No," Law called back, "but this carving here… it's very intriguing."

"Look with light, not with hands." Mr. Garihelm grunted.

He had a point. Law left his examinations for the moment and finished crossing, and then waiting until Clione had safely made it as well, before comondering the penlight and aiming it at the wall. There in the center was an image of a crowd of people before a throne much like the one they had found in the glowing chamber. Seated upon it was a genderless figure in a large feathered headdress. The people seemed to be offering up their hearts.

"Human sacrifice?" Clione asked, clearly disturbed.

"No," Law answered carefully, "I'm not a historian, but that particular heart symbol doesn't match the ancient anatomy texts I've studies. It's clearly a heart, but I don't think it means the same as the symbol for life force."

"It doesn't," their new companion grunted.

"Do elaborate, Garihelm-ya," Law pressed knowing the man seemed to prefer as few words as possible

"It means love, I think. Image of a wedding outside. And the bride and groom seem so be pushing their hearts, same symbol, together to make one."

"So it's a rendering of a people giving adoration to their king then," Jack whispered softly.

"Seems to be," Law answered. "Come on, let's get out of here. I hate to say it but I don't think I have much energy left in me."

It was pure surprise when Clione moved to his side to help support him as they walked.

About ten feet after they reached what seemed to be a long spiral stairway that led downward toward that pinprick of light they had been able to see from the ledge above. Come to think of it it had been a soft dark light, the kind you might get from the moon in the night sky. Law was beginning to wonder how long exactly they had been in this cave.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Bepo stiffed the air carefully as he entered the cave following one of the townsmen who were going with him. There were three. The doctor's assistant who said he was familiar with the cave, a woman who had brought all sorts of gear they might need, and Joe's father. Of all of them Joe's dad seemed the calmest.

"Itsuki lives around here, odds are he was there to help. If they have his with them I'm sure they made the other side."

"What do you smell, Bear-san," the woman, Ruby, asked, "do you know if they're all right?"

"There's blood… but it doesn't seem to be a lot… what seems to come from a cut or.. Or small injury, I think it's the captain's too. I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry? That's helpful to know." the doctor's assistant replied. "And as they're not here I'm betting they moved on. And there's the fact that your mousy friend said something about voices and the captain being hurt so we expected that" he still sounded skeptical about that last part, even having proof of Mouse's ability.

"They went this way," Bepo mumbled shuffling off down the path still stiffing the air.

"Hang on! Don't go off on your own!" Joe's father scolded.

"They went right, here," Bepo called back from the fork he'd already found, not paying any attention to their cautions.

"It's all right. There's nothing dangerous until after the star chamber " The assistant assured him.

"And if they'd gone the left path they'd have ended up at Itsuki's house," Bepo heard Joe's father sigh as he waited for them to catch up. "That would have been easier."

"Does he actually live in the cave?" Ruby questioned, "I knew he liked being out here on his own, but to live in a cave…."

"It's alright, he'd made it into an actual house. Put in a wood stove with a ventilation shaft and everything."

"Bepo," the doc's assistant called before the bear-mink could get too far ahead of him again, "if we go at a reasonable pace the whole path with take a couple of hours to cross at best. Plus you'll need me to open a hidden door, so you might as well just stick with the rest of us."

Bepo couldn't help but hang his head. If he knew where this door was he was sure he could get it open and find Law and the others that much faster. The smell of pain still lingered in the air and it bothered him. But the man spoke sense.

"All right, I'm sorry."

-:-:-:-:-:-

Shachi knelt with one hand on the ground in front of him, breathing heavily. Things had not got exactly as planned. True, separating the two men had removed their helpful second pair of eyes and warning system, but Carl was a formidable foe on on his own. Shachi was bleeding from a cut above his right eye, and he was sure he had cracked at least one rib. Although Shachi prided himself that his opponent wasn't much better off.

Carl was sporting a black eye, limping slightly on the left side, and Shachi was sure he had twisted the man's right wrist by the way Carl was tucking it against his body and trying to avoid using it.

"You are strong," Carl grunsted, "I'll have to give you credit for that. But I should warn you, Hemsworth is stronger than I am. Of the three of us who came after you I am only the middle."

"You're telling me someone else went after those in the cart?"

Carel only grinned. Shachi fought down his irritation at the lack of answer and doubled his resolve. He would have to end this quickly then.

He pushed himself to his feet staggering slightly. he had to move fast before he was weekend too far. He had to exploit the one weakness in his enemy's defense that he had so far been able to find. His speed. Carl was taller was bigger, was stronger, but Sachi felt that he was also slower, both in speed and intellect. In a moment of desperation he had remembered one of Bepo's goals from a fight months before in what seemed a different part of the world. If he could just be fast enough to get Carl into a choke hold, he might be able to pull this off after all.

It was going to be tricky, there was no denying that. His speed and accuracy were going to have to be spot on and he was going to have to maintain the hold until the deed was done. Shachi took a moment. Bouncing on the balls of his feel and watching Carl in case the other man attacked, but he also taking the chance to get the lay of the land and look for any potential obstacles

Yes that was it, that would be his opening.

As Carl moved forward he waited until just the right moment before springing into action, rushing to meet that man midway and pushing for all the speed he had, ignoring his injuries. Carl turned slightly to block Shachi's first punch and in the process his foot caught the edge of a tree root. It was pure blind luck, and it was the opening Shachi had been hoping might occur.

He managed to grab the blocking arm and use his own momentum to swing himself around his opponent's body until he could get a choke hold from behind. He really was going to have to thank Bepo later for this idea. He got his elbow into the mix, cutting into Carl's air supply and held on for all he was worth.

As expected Carl put up a fight. He was slammed into tree and low hanging branches, spun in a circle, and still he hung on. This was his only chance to be done with this fight.

"Not….fair…" Carl gasped out.

"I'm a Pirate," Shachi explained bluntly, "not a marine anymore. I don't have to be fair. I just have to win."

It took another minute before the larger man finally sank to his knees and then toppled forward. Shachi waited another moment before letting go. He had learned from Law how to tell when someone would be out for several hours with a move like that. Not to say he had practiced it, but he had been quizzed a few times. It had truly been a blessing that Captain insisted everyone on the crew learned basic field medicine…. And it seemed so long ago that training had started. How did a few month lead to such growth?

Shachi panted and rose to his feet, staggering a little. Now his next step had to be Mansel. He needed to collect his crew mate and then they needed to decide which way to go. He wanted to catch up with the others at the cave, but something told him the dig out site might be closer.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Penguin tried his hardest to keep up with Hams worth as he ran down the path after the cart, but the young man was fast and in better condition. Fortunately the night was on Penguin's side. He had seen the map and knew where the path was going. This allowed him to press on and avoid some obstacles such as a series of switchbacks. Hemsworth on on the other hand had to occasionally pause to check his direction. It was those pauses that would allow Penguin to catch him. Question was would it be soon enough.

The moon shone overhead casting eerie shadows across the landscape as they moved forward. From it's height and position in the sky Penguin could tell they were moving into the early morning hours. No wonder he felt so exhausted. But even with the gloom and fatigue, protecting his companions had to come first. They were his Nakama, those who walked the same path in life with him, his friends.

There, up ahead, that would be his chance. A large field with a stream running through it, the cart path went around the outer edge and he could see Hemsworth making his way carefully along in case it turned. If Penguin remembered the map correctly he should be able to cut straight across and come out ahead of the other man. Now, if only he had enough in him for another fight.

-:-:-:-:-:-

They reached the exit door safely. That to Law was a feat in itself considering the sheer number of stairs and people trying to go down them all at once. From below the chamber looked entirely different. There were no carvings, no luminescent moss or stones, only rough walls and the door out. It was roughly twice the width of a man and high enough to accommodate some of the taller tribes of man Law knew about. Around it's edge stone had been set in mortar and there were pin holes at about the right placement for hinges indicating that a real door had once stood there.

"All right, everybody outside!," Law directed quietly, and soon enough they were, but what they saw made them stop in awe. Spread before them was what could only be described as a spectacular royal garden. True it was overgrown and a bit wild now, but it had clearly once been carefully laid out. Each plant seemed to be categorized by class and grouped with others of its kind. Law could see what looked like flowering blossoms cultivated for their beauty, to medicinal herbs, and even a vegetable patch that looked….

"You've been tending the plants here, Garihelm-ya?" he asked to which Itsuku just nodded.

"I am a botanist," he stated as if it explained everything. To Law it did.

"This in itself is treasure enough I wouldn't be surprised if the gold never existed, careful of the plants, boys." he instructed the others as they moved further in.

Around the perimeter rose a colonnade between the columns frescoes were set in the wall They depicted, as itsuki had informed them earlier a wedding between what seemed to be a king (based on the inclusions on the feathered serpent motif they had seem on the throne) and what seemed to be a beautiful maiden sprouting wings and wearing a crown of stars. Law was able to trace the images around from their start at the cave door, all the way around until they reach a gate at the far end where he could barely make out the depiction of the combined hearts that had been described to him. There were other images on the other side, but before he could look too closely Clione was taking his arm and guiding him toward the vegetable patch where Jack was building a fire in a carefully constructed pit. Itsuki was pulling produce from his garden.

"We can roast these."

"Garihelm-ya," Law started as he sat. "Does this garden contain any Prunella?"

"Seven kinds," was the answer.

"Do you have any objection to bringing me a bit of Prunella vulgaris? I can use it to treat my head."

The larger man grunted something that sounded affirmative, tossed Jack some sweet potatoes, and pointed out a clear spring, before wandering off into the foliage.


	9. Of Hacky Sacks and Botany

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Polar Tang and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who faved, followed or reviewed! I means a lot that you're still reading this. Also, I know this chapter is late (by a little over a month) But I promise the story is still in the works. I have a lot of life stuff going on right now, but I'm hoping to get back into the flow or writing and back to regular posting soon. Also, fight scenes are hard to write and I procrastinated.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Of Hacky Sacks and Botany**

The moon rose higher as the night went on. Law sat contentedly against a log, just resting with a messy compact of herbs bound against the wound on his head. It wasn't as fancy as what he had on his ship, but considering the circumstances he was satisfied. Itsuki Garihelm had know exact what he was looking for. Clearly he hadn't be lying when he said he was a botanist.

It was with an almost lazy attitude that Law watched the others. Jack had managed to cook up a pretty decent vegetable stew in a metal pot Itsuki had pulled out of his garden tools and washed. For that they were all grateful. Now the boys slept, curled up together under a heavy tarp while the men played cards with the deck the gambler kept up his sleeve.

"See, " Jack was saying, "I told you they were a useful thing to have.'

Nearby Itsuki sat whittling away at a piece of wood with a pocket knife.

"Garihelm-ya," Law started slowly, "how did you get here of all places? Will you share?"

"It's a long story," came the answer.

Law smiled, "we have time."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bepo was probably as antsy as he had ever been in his life. His friends were missing, he knew at least one was hurt. And there was no way to get to them without trekking through this cave. More than that it was the type of cave where going ahead himself would only cause trouble. At least the island locals seemed to know the terrain, and had brought plenty of gear including light.

Still, Bepo wondered why they had all gone this way instead of the other fork that Joe's Dad had wondered about. That would have been easier. They probably would have had food and company and a safe resting place… but perhaps they hadn't known how to get there. Or perhaps they hadn't know what was down that side.

After what seemed like hours they reached the location that Bepo immediately knew from the description of the previously mentioned star chamber. Bepo could immediately tell the group had been here. Their scents were everywhere. He shared that information and the Doctor's assistant, Reggie, seemed immediately relieved.

"Well that's good. That means everyone is mobile… Ruby, you brought climbing gear right? "

"Of course. I figured I'd go across ahead and place the pins and then everyone after me could be tethered in as they cross. Just in case. I have to admit. I'm pretty excited to be in here. I've never seen this all before."

"What's up just ahead will take your breath away. Now, Mr. Bepo, I need you to promise me not to run ahead after I get this door open. The footing up there can be a bit treacherous and there's a long drop."

Bepo couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed but he nodded. "I promise."

A moment later the man had leapt into some weird hopping dance routine.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

It was a long trek back through the woods and Shachi's body protested with every step, but he couldn't stop now. He had to make sure Mansel was okay and then they had to figure out how to get to their friends. Fortunately the moon was bright enough to light his path and his eyes had adjusted to the nighttime conditions. Aside from his own injuries what posed the biggest problem was the chill. The night had only grown colder as it deepened, and while the boiler suit kept him from the worst of it, it was not designed for survival in the woods. He kept himself moving using the stars as his guide and trying to remember their position when he and Masel had split up.

It took a little more time than he would have liked, but eventually he found his crewmate. Mansel was standing over Phil, who was tied up against a tree in some vines in plain view of the path.

"Oh good, you're back," the older man grunted, a slight smile playing at the corning of his mouth in spite of his hidden manners. "I managed to deal with this one well enough. Should I leave him tied?"

"For the time being," Shachi answered. "His friend is close enough to find him when he wakes up, and he's right on the main path so we can always come back for him after we find the captain. Or send someone from the town."

"It's going to be a long walk," Mansel grunted.

"I know, but we'll have the wagon coming back." Shachi shrugged. "Worse case scenario we find a spot to camp for a few hours and take a little longer returning." He was tired. He could feel it. And he was sure Mansel was too. Logically they should rest now, but finding the others had to come first.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

There was no point in stealth Penguin decided as he dashed across the field, getting enough momentum to leap over the stream and pray he didn't trip over any unseen objects in the moonlight. There was a patch of the road where he could see they would eventually meet up, if he was fast enough. He pushed with all his might, and he got there first.

He slowed as the motion of something barreling towards him caught his eye, and dodged. Just another hacky sack. It sailed past his head disappeared into the gloom behind him. Penguin wasn't sure how many that left but he knew the other man had to be running low, so he had to deal with this quickly before any of those hacky sacks could be recovered. Yet from their previous encounter Penguin knew a straight-up fight wasn't going to be the solution. He was going to have to use this brain. Doing what he could manage to use the terrain around him. He took a look moment to got a good look at everything. The trees, the grass, the rocks, even vines and an idea began to form in his mind.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Itsuki Garihelm took a deep breath as he took a look at those around him, and Law could tell he was figuring out where to start. After a moment the man took a deep breath, and fiddling with a bit of string taken from his pocket, spoke.

"We could start with the fact that I was marooned here." the man stopped, "No, not so much marooned as abandoned by my crew. It's hard to be marooned in a place that still has ships in the port, but after they left me I figured it would be best to stay." Even in storytelling his voice was direct and to-the-point, delivered almost in monotone.

"I was part of a pirate crew once. We came here seeking treasure. Gold 'n Gems and the like. What we found was this garden. I grew up in a family of botanist and became one myself, recognized it instantly. I knew this was what we had been searching for, the captain did not approve. He wanted to raze the town and steal everything they had, but I warned them. My punishment was to be left here. And so I stayed here." That was it. The whole story delivered in one paragraph.

"How long have you been here?" Law of questioned. Though he only knew so little, that very little had told him what he needed to know about the man.

"About ten years give or take," came the reply.

Law knew there had to be more to it than that but he left it alone for now. But there was something else, another possibility that intrigued him. Besides, now that he'd had some medical treatment he was feeling better, more clear. A little talk wouldn't hurt. And this man, Law had the feeling he hadn't even scratched the surface of what he was capable of, but he had seen what he needed to know. Law didn't think it would go amise to offer the fellow an opportunity for more, and after everything else, he didn't think his crew would object.

"If you feel like sailing again, you can come with us," he offered. Itsuki gave him a strange look. "I'm a doctor," Law started to explain, "quite frankly having a botanist close at hand could be very useful. And give you a chance to see other Islands discover other plants, that is if you miss it."

"What about this garden?" the big man began slowly, "It needs to be protected."

"Does it?" Law queried with a raised eyebrow. "It seems the only way to find it is to be born in the town or told. Most people don't actually care about plants, and I get the feeling the island residents have been protecting it just fine for years before you came along."

"You're telling me that you're going to forget you knew about this place? That the townspeople are capable of protecting it? The world doesn't work that way. Eventually some big pirate crew is-"

"Then, we change the world," Law cut him off. He could see Itsuki's surprise at being stopped in the middle of what was probably one of the longest sentences Law had yet to hear him utter.

"I- let me think on it."

"Go ahead," Law grinned, "we have time."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Bepo sniffed the air carefully as the secret passage opened up before them, he had not expected that. Not in a cave like this. But as promised he held himself back letting Ruby move ahead with all her climbing gear. He was even good enough to wait until called, coming up last in the passage and arriving at the gap to the chasm below just in time to see her finishing setting up some sort of makeshift railing.

"Bepo," she started handing him was seemed to be an odd pair of shorts made out of straps and clasps. "Since you have the greatest risk of falling I want you to wear the climbing rig when you cross." Bepo took one look over the edge and agreed willingly.

He didn't much like the trec to the other side, and it was a relief to finally settle his boots on what he was sure was solid ground. It was for this reason that Bepo missed the carvings on the wall altogether. What he did not miss was the stairs. In fact as soon as everyone was safely across, and he was out of the climbing harness, Bepo was leading the way once again. This time the others let him.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Shachi shivered under the moon light as he and Mansel looked around what looked to be a decimated patch of forest. The ground was trampled, tree branches were broken, bushes were snapped. There was even one patch that had a bit of blood. Clearly there had been a fight here.

"It's Penguin's" Mansel confirmed, his nose that dark pebbled look of his half form. "But I think he's all right. Both scent trails continue on down the path. If I had to guess based on location and strength I'd say that his opponent knocked him down here," Mansel pointed at the small bloody patch, "and then went after the cart again. Penguin then got up and pursued… think he'll be alright?"

"Penguin's strong." Shachi answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Strong for the North Blue perhaps, but this is the Grand Line. You pirates may be in over your heads."

"You're one of us now. But I think he'll figure it out. Come on. Let's find them and then you can see for yourself." and Shachi walked onward.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

CRACK a hacky sack hit a branch and nearly tor it from the tree it was being propelled with such force. Penguin ducked behind the tree trunk. Wood splintered and for a moment the nightlife around them grew silent before picking up again. The two were fighting each other after all and that made no difference to the night owl as long as they were no threat to him.

From a distant memory Penguin could hear his martial arts instructor's voice, as if whispering in his ear. "Fight smarter not harder. Use the terrain around you to your advantage. If you can't exploit your opponent's weaknesses, find another way. One they won't expect."

He couldn't get in close up to finish the man himself, but maybe something else could, something Hemsworth wouldn't see until it was too late. But it had to be set up first, and that meant Penguin had to hold out long enough to do it. Hold out and hope that bag of squishy projectiles the man carried ran out of ammo. He could see the bag had grown noticeably smaller, though it wasn't empty yet. Penguin himself had picked up what he could find of them as well, just to keep them from being reused.

He was also taking the time to pick his position carefully now, Staying in the same general area, between Hemsworth and his friends, and using the man's abilities to set the trap he hoped would eventually end things. As long as what he was doing wasn't discovered. But he couldn't let the other man run away again.

-:-:-:-:-:-

As Law and Itsuki spoke, Jack had worked out constructing a fire pit in a sheltered but clear portion of the garden. That done he had gotten to work on the fire itself. Law had to admit that if Jack was as handy on a ship as he was out here he had no qualm about giving the man a ride home. Soon everyone had moved closer to the fire and Clione had managed to coax the two boys into the warmest spot in the effort to try to get them to sleep.

The all needed sleep, Law mused, but by turn so that they could watch the fire… and whoever was awake was going to have to watch him too. True, he was feeling better with the poultice he had made from the plants against his head, but he was also fairly sure he had a concussion.

But just as they had settled in there came a noise from the cave entrance. Law bolted upright and immediately regretted it, though his hand was on his nodachi ready for a fight he knew he had no chance to win alone in his condition. Yet what came out of that doorway made him smile.

"Bepo!"

"Captain! I came to help you. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Clione asked and he got to his feet, trying not to disturb the boys who had fallen asleep close by.

"It took a long time," the bear mink-man answered.

"Well you're here now," Law replied with a smile as he settled back into his position.

Joe who had woken up with the commotion blinked blearily as he looked at the newcomers, and then bolted straight for one of the men. "Dad!" came the joyful cry as he was lifted into the man's arms.

"This is Ruby," Bepo started to make introductions as he nodded at a woman who was stowing excess climbing gear into a bag. "And Reggie here works with the town doctor so he-"

"Good!" Law exclaimed interrupting. "Then you can tell me how bad my head really is, It's difficult to be accurate when you're trying to walk someone else through diagnosing what you can't see."

The young man moved quickly to his side. "The doctor himself went with a few of your crew mates in a cart." He started to explain as he prodded Law's head. "We thought they'd get here first taking the long way, but we got the tunnel clear quicker than expected."

Law sighed in content as Bepo moved to lay against his back, giving him a comfortable place to rest, and then promptly fell asleep. The bear's snores were comforting. Something about Bepo's ability to sleep anywhere helped him feel like everything was going to be all right.

Sure enough about fifteen minutes later a large cart pulled by two strong farm horses rumbled through the gate at the far end.

"Mr. Mayor!" Joe's father jumped in surprise as a portly man helped an older gentleman out of the cart with his medical gear. "I didn't know you went the the cart!"

"Well I heard my grandson was stuck in the cave and promised my girl I'd seen him safely home," the man answered as he glanced around for Henry. Spotting him still sound asleep he clicked his tongue and shook his head affectionately. "Boy always could sleep anywhere. Whelp better settle in while our good medical professionals give everyone a look over. Glad to see the cave expedition team got through!" and with that he moved around the fire to plop down next to Henry who had only sighed and rolled over in his sleep.

The doctor meanwhile had moved to look over his assistant's work with Law before both separated to look over Jack and Clione and then moved to check on the boys. Of all of them the children were in the best condition.

The driver of the cart unhitched the horses and began giving them a rub down.

It was then Law noticed a small shy figure hanging off to one side. "Mouse?" he questioned wondering why the his cabin boy hadn't spoken sooner. But as he stepped forward Law immediately know it was because the lad had been trying not to cry. With a smile Law stretched out an arm to beckon Mouse forward, and a moment later the youth had moved to throw his own arms around Law's torso. It was rather like being tackled, but not an unwelcome gesture.

"Captain!" the lad choked, "For a moment I thought I'd lost your voice altogether and when it came back it was quiet and full of pain… and then on the way here Penguin-Aniki and Uncle Shachi, and Mr. Mansel had to get out of the cart to fight those men and…"

"What," Law made him pause, "Shachi, Mansel, and Penguin are in a fight."

Mouse nodded. "Separate fights but yeah. That lady's men came after us."

"Well it's them," Law answered trying to smile, though the truth was he was worried for has seen enough to know these people were in a different league. The first fight when he had been backed into the cave to start with had proved that much."So I'm sure it'll be fine. We need to wait for the doctor to approve travel for us anyway."

Mouse nodded, somehow looking reassured.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Shachi looked around and frowned as Mansel sniffed the ground now in full German Shepherd mode. Penguin's trail was getting harder to track. They had found the location where the other man had left the road some time ago, and the devastation and occasional stray hacky sack made it clear where the fighting had occurred. But the fighting seemed to constantly start and stop again in new locations. It was those in between points that were proving hard to track.

Mansel had handed Shachi his hat and gone full zoan mode some five minutes past. It seemed that as Penguin's fight progressed things were beginning to look bad for him.

"I know he's injured," Mansel stated as he began to move forward nose to the ground, "I can smell his blood. But I'm beginning to worry that he's going to fight until he can't stand any more and then depending on the type of man the enemy is…"

Shachi knew the fear they other man was voicing. "Penguin's the type of man who won't give up no matter the odds. Especially if his comrades are fighting too. He might even refuse to let us help him if need be, but if we can find him we can carry him out. We knew where the captain is, and we know the village doctor was heading there as well, so in a worse case scenario."

"I know," Mansel sighed, the expression looking strange on a german shepherd, "It's that worse case scenario that I'm dreading though."

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

This was by far the most difficult fight Penguin had ever faced. Even with the plan he'd made up in his head in the midst of it. Fortunately for him, that plan was based on his surroundings and his surroundings had not let him down.

As they fought Penguin had been able to keep Hemsworth from noticing as they left the path and drew deeper into the woods. As the foliage grew denser vines and ivy became more apparent, and the number of dead trees increased as well. It was these things that gave Penguin what he needed.

The vines were strong and sturdy, and gave Penguin tools to fight at a longer range, and with every dead tree Hemsworth used a hacky sack to fell, mostly by missing Penguin, they began to be hemmed in. That too was what Penguin needed. Less cover for the younger man to hide behind and less freedom of movement. More than that the thicker foliage made it harder for him to find and recover his projectiles.

After the set up all it took was timing. That was the harder part. Penguin was in bad shape and he knew it. Banged up and bloodied he was sure at least one rib had been cracked and breathing was difficult. But patience was the key to winning this and he had to win this for he would not face his captain in shame.

CRACK another branch fell to his right and Penguin took a deep breath and hurriedly finished the laso he had crafted out of vines. He crouched down and he waited. This time giving out a cry of pain before being as silent as possible, hoping the other man would take the bait and draw near. Fortunately, by this point the ruse was believable.

Penguin listened as the footsteps drew closer, pleased to hear that Hemsworth too was breathing heavily. Good. He had been making the other man work at least. When they were close enough he jumped forward, vine laso in hand, and managed to get it around the younger man's shoulders. A second went to tie his hands to his sides, and a third around his legs. A moment more saw another length of vine brought out and the man bound hand and foot as sucurly as Penguin could make in. For good measure the ends of the various vines were then tied to branches, logs, and rocks in all directions. By the time the boy got out of that Captain Law would be safe.

It wasn't a clean win as Penguin would have preferred but at this point he would take it.

"Don't worry. I'll send someone along to fetch you once my business at the cave is done," Penguin grinned looking down into the furious face of his one time opponent.

Just then a snap of a twig led him to turn around.

"Well, now, so this is what you've been wasting time with," came Shachi's sarcastic tone. "Come on. We've a captain to find. No more time for play."

"Lets me just jot down this locations," Mansel grunted turning back into a man and pulling out a small notebook. "When we get back to town I'll send the constable to pick this one up along with the other two. No need to bother with them on the return trip unless we decide to move him to the road." Penguin could only smile tiredly in reply.

"Need a hand? Or a shoulder to lean on?" Shachi asked, his face suddenly full of concern.

"Please," the younger pirate answered, gratefully taking him up on the offer of help.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

The availability of the cart made things much easier for the return trip. There were sixteen of them altogether, so that did mean that some of the people were going to have to walk back through the cave system. Fortunately about ten could fit in the cart and Bepo insisted a good run would do him good. No one doubted the Bear-mink's ability to keep up.

It was quickly decided that the boys and Joe's dad, along with law who was injured, and the two medical professionals would ride in the cart back with the driver. That left room to pick up the three men left behind to fight and made available someone to tend any injuries if needed. It was the mayor himself who graciously was the first to offer to walk back once Ruby stated she'd be happy to lead the rest safely through the cave. Although she gave Itsuki a look that said full well she believed he too was equal to the task of leading. With Bepo running beside that left the rest to the cave excursion, and Law watched with amusement as several bets were made as to who would be the first back to town. This was mostly Jack's doing.

As they piled into the cart and got comfortable Law was left to wonder about the well being of his other companions, although not for long as they passed all three men helping each other along the road only a few miles from the garden. Law sat up in alarm as soon as he saw Penguin, but was quickly pushed back into his seat by the doctor's assistant who gave him a firm look as the professional took a look at the other man, tutting and shaking his head.

"Why is it always you?" Law asked grumpily but unable to hide his relief at seeing they are were alive.

"If it's ever not me you'll know things have gone badly," came Penguin's smart reply as he was helped into the back of the cart where he could be tended.

"We've left a few prisoner's along the road," Shachi informed them as he and Mansel found seats.

"When we get to town I'd like to talk to your constable about bringing them in," the former investigator added.

"He's already hard at work rounding up the rest of their gang," Joe's father assured them. "I'm sure he'll be grateful for the full set."

Everyone settled as the cart got underway again, this time driving through the night and into sunrise. They arrived at the town soon after it lifted over the horizon, and pulled up to a tavern where it seemed the town's people seemed to to have agreed to meet. To Law's amusement Jack was already waiting, having arrived only a few minutes earlier with proof that he had won his wager.

The injured were brought inside where the others were waiting, the children were reunited with the rest of their families, the rest of the crew cheered, and everyone sat down to a big morning meal, courtesy of the tavern keeper who had been a part of the rock removal party. It wasn't long before Law learned that the cart had switched horses and the driver gone out again, this time with the constable, to pick up the last of the men that had given his crew such trouble. Soon after that Itsuki made his appearance.

As the hearts pirates sipped coffee, crunched bacon, and plowed through egg scramble and hashbrowns, the large man arrived with a large pack which he dropped to the floor as he sat down across from Law.  
"I've been thinking." He stated in his low tones.

"Yeah?" Law answered in an equally wordy reply.

"I'm coming with you."

"Good." and in Law's book that was all that need be said.

The town doctor, Law learned, had considerably more to say. As the pirates finished their meal he approached as well, dragging a chair over from and nearby table and settling himself in next to the captain.

"And which one of these men is your ship's doctor?" He questioned looking over the table at the men who made up the heart pirates, all of them in the white boiler suit except Bepo who was wearing his orange one, and Vern who had let the the top dangle with the arms tied around his waist like a belt.

"I am" Law answered curtly.

"You are? No wonder you're such a bad patient. Worst thing to happen to a crew too, a ship's doctor getting hurt. You should stay on the island until you recover. I could explain to your crew it would be best"

"My ship is perfectly equipped to handle my medical needs." Law insisted, keeping his face blank.

"Phaw, like I'd believe that,"

Law stared at the man incredulously for a moment. "Penguin, Shachi, get over here." He called. the two men were quick about coming over if not overly concerned about what their captain might have to say given the relatively relaxed atmosphere of the meal. "I want you to help me show Doctor-ya here the submarine's medical bay. Maybe that will put your fears to rest? And you can tell these two any instructions you have for my well being and I assure you they will not only be able to handle it, but make sure I follow them to the letter."

The doctor frowned, chewing on the end of his mustache, clearly taking into account the fact that Penguin was injured as well. "Very well, let me see this medical bay of yours, but if I do not approve you're saying here at least a week or until I say you can go. Whichever happens sooner."

"Deal," Law agreed in a heartbeat. He, like his crew, knew that there was nothing at all lacking about the Polar Tang's medical bay.

But that was not the end of the morning's breakfast conversations. No sooner had everyone finished their first plate, and those who wanted to began to serve up seconds from the family sized bowels that he been placed on the table for them, than the tavern keeper entered the room with the paper from the recently arrived news coo.

"Well you boys have been busy!" the chubby man crowed and he flipped through the pages, "new bounty posters have come in. Anyone wanna take a guess as to who's included?"

"Well we know Captain Law, Penguin, and myself all have one existing," Shachi answered getting up and sauntering over. For a moment Law could still make out the military walk that marked the man a former marine. "Oooh hey now! That's interesting! Anyone want to take bets on the new face?"

For a moment there was clamoring from the crew as some guessed and others made bets. Even some of the townspeople chimed in. It seemed working together for a common goal had made some fast friends. That had definitely been a preferable outcome, Law mused.

"Well the original bounty poster was posted after Kryocelea, how many thing have we done since then?" Penguin started thoughtfully.

"Let's see there was the take over of the shipyard on Lothal…" Vern mused.

"Surly that wasn't that big a deal?"

"The destruction of Port Rose… Where we did learn what we thought were our most recent bounties" Penguin continues over Verne's interjections

"Yeah that was before the captain tore that place apart," Albert murmured quietly.

"And we all did sort of just help tear up Bakersville and the Captain cut off its mayor's head and left it on a pike more or less…"

"Still alive," Law felt the need to point out.

"Can't imagine they were happy about that at all," Mansel added with a grin.

When a Humph of impatience Shachi took the offered wanted posted rifling through the, and holding up a hand for silence. It didn't take long before all eyes were on him. "So… Verne you've got one now… 3,000,000, " There whoops and cheers and a rather confused Vern was patted on the back until he remembered that the most recent event had all centered on his arrest and proof of innocence. Of course he was known as a pirate now, and a pirate Law was willing to demolish a town for. Law knew that in the world government's eyes that was worth a desired capture. He could also see that in Verne's eyes it was worth sailing with his new family."

"Penguin you're at 47,000,000 I'm up to 55,000,000…" Shachi continued.

"Why are you so much higher than me?" was the immediate responding complaint.

"And… Whoah…"

"What? What is it?"

"The captains at 82,000,000." the noises of shock, surprise, and jubilee around the room were well worth the wait for that news.

"They get my face this time?" Law could only grin.

"Yep."

"Hey look! Bepo's head is in the corner!" This came from Penguin who had gotten up to peer over Shachi's shoulder.

"It is? That makes me vice-captain doesn't it?" came the bear's slow voice.

"NO IT DOESN'T" multiple people chorused.

"I'm sorry."


	10. Argadnel: The Island of Earthly Paradise

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Polar Tang and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** I want to thank everyone again who faved, followed or reviewed! Especially the notes of encouragement. They mean a lot and I'm so glad you're still reading even if it has been taking me longer than anticipated to write these. This chapter is also a little longer than more recent installments and I hope that can act, in part, as an apology. I do have a plan for where this story is going. There are plenty more adventures to be had, and it is my hope that as the weather cools and tourist season drop off, I will again have the energy to get these chapters out faster than I have been.

On another note, if anyone has anything they would like to see let me know and I will consider it as the narrative permits.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Argadnel: The Island of Earthly Paradise**

Soon enough everybody had been fed, the ship has been restocked, and a doctor had been given the promised full tour of the medical bay. As anticipated he was unable to point out any flaws in that meaning that Law of his crew were free to go as per the deal that had been made. Law situated himself in the captain's chair in the control room promising to stay put. He knew better than to push himself before he was fully healed.

It didn't take long for everything to be ready to sail and soon enough they had said their goodbyes and pulled out of the bay. The next four days would prove to be a period of adjustment for everyone.

The introduction of Jack and Itsuki into the crew was far less strenuous than introducing Mansel to the former thief Verne had been. The latter were still working out their relationship, the younger man intentionally trying to provoke the former investigator on occasion and the investigator fighting his irritation. Law had a feeling that eventually it would turn out to be a sort of rivalry game between the two of them.

Jack was extroverted enough making friends seem to come easily to him. He enjoyed telling stories and was generally useful in a variety of tasks, although his skill-set leaned towards cartography and navigation, something Bepo greatly enjoyed talking to him about, Law found that those of a more mechanically inclined skill set enjoyed having him around, because he would keep them entertained even during the most mundane of tasks. They also learned that there was in fact a reason he was called and had been called Black Jack Butler for quite a few years. Not only because he used metal playing cards as his preferred weapon, but the man was a card shark and knew a variety of games and if no one was there to play with him would often resort to various forms of Solitaire.

The maps he brought were welcome an even just a quick glance over them told Law that this was indeed a valuable new comrade. They were detailed in the work, included measurements town names and various landmarks. The man insisted he had seen their content for himself in most cases and gotten the information from a reliable source in the instances he hadn't. Unfortunately, there were no maps of what lay directly ahead of them. That said everything seem to focus around the path they would have taken have they chosen the right hand course. Seemed that Jack hailed found a place called water 7 and had traveled back down the grand line toward the lighthouses and then back up again their current path. Still, it was good to know at least some of what they had missed. Some stories did indicate that they would have found trouble had they taken the other path. Not that they hadn't already found trouble of their own.

Jack was chatty and sought the company of others. Itsuki on the other hand, did not. He was as quiet and reserved as ever. While he would sit with the others he very rarely said anything. Fact was if there was anyone the large man seemed to get along with more than anyone else it was Albert. Equally quiet and absorbed in his work. It shouldn't have surprised Law that the two became friends both had an area of Interest so they could be completely absorbed by and both of those are areas fell onto the sciences.

The four days they spent on the water again progressed peaceably. And it was with great excitement that they again found land. The crew had already been informed that Argadnel was uninhabited. They had also been informed that they needed to stay only a few hours before setting sail. Still, it was a chance to explore. And it was a chance to see what Itsuki could do. He had gotten to his previous location by Eternal pose, but had heard plenty about this next island as well, and that was one of the few subjects upon which he would converse. According to the botanist there were a number of plants they could forage for food, and while they had filled their stores at the previous island, Law would never say no to additional supplies. Especially not when they had no clue of what lay ahead.

They had to sail up the coast a little ways before finding a place where they could safely anchor. But just that much was enough to let them see the essence of the island. It was clearly a spring Island, lush grass, full trees, various forms of foliage everywhere. Itsuki hadn't been kidding when he said he believed they might be able to forage for produce. But there was something else in the underbrush started here something that seemed like ruins.

They were ancient. Law could tell that just by looking at the stonework. After they anchored and the crew set about to explore the shoreline, he found a set where he could get closer for a better look. He started out expecting the same markings in the style he had seen in the garden on the island. If in fact this was the same people wouldn't have surprised him at all. But there was something different. These did not seem to be markings related to the garden at all. rather it was more as if they were the small piece of something larger, a decorative element, or perhaps writings Important to people who have lived here long ago. And there was something to them that seemed very familiar. Almost as if he had seen them before.

If they had no way to read it, and no Archaeologist on the crew to tell them what it meant. And so for the time being Law left it alone anside from general observation. They could see that the rooms of the fallen houses themselves seem to be square patches between where walls once stood, bits of rubble, and a few odd metallic cubes set here and there set around what might have once been the center of a section of town. The rest of the island was clearly uninhabited. Foliage was overgrown there no straight straight pathways. In fact the only area that ever seem to have seen any recent use whas the location where they had docked the ship.

There was what looked like a well-used fire ring set up near the center of the small beach, dug away from the dangers of the tide and lined with stone. Fairly close to that was a pile of neatly stacked cut wood. Marks in the ground where the sand turned to grass showed where tents had been set up at one point.

"Someone was camped here before us, " Mansel murmured when he saw it.

"Well whoever they were, they're gone now," Shachi announced as he inspected the fire ring and the wood pile. "The wood is wet. Probably from yesterday's rain storm."

Law only nodded, feeling pleased that his men seemed to be getting along and working together.

"Well we know we have a few hours before the log sets, so we might as well explore a bit. Itsuki, any plants in particular you think we should be looking for?" All eyes turned to the man in question. His large form loomed over most of them, but the way his eyes suddenly sparkled said he didn't mind teaching them at all. And for the first time since they had met the man he began to talk their ear off. He explained the various plants they should look for, describing in detail the shape of stems and pattern of leaves. He even went so far as to go in depth about the proper coloration for each branch to have as well as if they would be smooth, spiny, or fuzzy. Most things even sounded edible. Others were purely for medicinal use to which Law was grateful to have included. Descriptions given, Itsuki clammed up again looking as though he didn't intend to speak for the rest of the day.

The men each got the basket and partnered up spreading out across the area around the sub to forage the land. Law took Bepo with him. Not because the bear had particularly sharp eyes, but he did have a good nose and he could help carry quite a lot. Law himself was well experienced with plant identification, at least as far as those with medical use went. However, it wasn't long before the first mishap occurred.

Verve, Penguin, and Mouse had disappeared down a path to the east with their baskets but not so far their voices couldn't be heard as they called back and forth to one another about what they were finding. Twenty minutes into foraging Law heard a distinct cry about something that sounded like "spinach"

Itsuki looked up from the book where he was cataloging some of the plants he had found near the ship. "Think they really found Pigweed? I wouldn't expect it in this area."

"Don't know," Law sighed, setting his own medical herb chart aside, "I'll go check." It was a good thing he had for as soon as he arrived he could tell something wasn't quite right about the plant. What the shape of the leaf and the shade of green said sounded warning signals on his head.

"Look Captain," Mouse grinned holding up a small branch, "we found wild spinach!"

Law's eyes widened as a he got a closer look at the plant "Are you crazy! That's poison ivy!" the look on the men's faces would have been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. "No one ate anything did they?" fortunately, they all shook their heads no.

"Itsuki said not to until he could double check everything we brought back." Verne answered.

Law heaved a visible sigh of relief. "All of you to the medical bay now!"

Fifteen minutes later he was satisfied that none of them would have more than a skin rash, and the three were set on cleaning duty until it healed. No use risking contaminating the rest of the crew by allowing them to prepare food. Only Mouse seemed okay with the chores as it got him out of kitchen duty which the boy disliked as he always ended up washing dishes.

The other teams had more fruitful experiences. Albert and Mansel returned with a bag full of edible roots, and Shachi and Pops had a payload of apples. Bepo and Clione returned with several smaller bags full of what looked like wild berries. The white fur around Bepo's mouth was smeared with their juice, but of all his crew Law trusted the bear mink to know what was safe to consume in the wild.

"Not quite as good as a market, but with no way to know how long to the next island we may be glad we supplemented our supplies," Shachi stated in answer to a question from Albert that Law hadn't quite heard. "We found something else, Captain, We thought you might want a look at it, but it isn't the sort of thing we could pick up and bring back."

"Lead the way," was Law's only answer.

Shachi nodded and Pops twirled his mustache as both moved toward the path they had originally taken when foraging. It lead toward part of the ruined city they had explored earlier. But as they continued along the path, the walls transitioned from dark stone to some sort of metal. The carved glyphs continued, but now they seemed to be set in some sort of inlaid panel instead of carved. Another five feet and Law saw what his men had wanted him to see.

"At first I thought it was an indication of some sort of treasure hidden here," Shachi explained.

"But the more we looked at it the more it seems to be some sort of Circuit, yes indeed a circuit," Pops finished as he pointed at the place in question. It was slightly different from the rest of the wall. Gold and copper wires were inlaid into the metal wall with what seemed like thin borders of green stone on either side. At first it seemed to be only an intricate pattern, but the closer Law looked to more clearly he could see what his men were pointing out. This particular pattern looked a great deal like the electronic circuit boards that made up part of the submarine's communications systems, albeit on a much larger scale.

About eye level in the panel was set something that looked to be part of a spyglass or camera lens, although that was strange for an object that had to be over a hundred years old, below that was some sort of red gem.

"What do you think it is?" Law asked his men

"Well some islands are much more advanced, much more," Pops answered his mustache twitching, "perhaps one of those civilizations was here first."

"Perhaps," Law answered slowly looking the piece over, "It almost seems similar to what we found in that cave, except designed to be noticed."

"Clione said the cave seemed almost shrine like in a way," came Shachi's answer. "Perhaps this serves another purpose?"

With a frown Law passed his hand over the gem that seemed to be embedded under the lens. It was cold, smooth, almost as if it were part of the wall, but as his skin touched it Law realized that it wasn't stone at all, rather glass that had been cut to look like it. A moment later, as if responding to his touch the piece lit up.

"Hello," A voice spoke from behind them. It was difficult to tell if it was a male or female who spoke without looking, "Ciao, Hola, Konichiwa, Nin Hao, Bonjour…." It continued on repeating the greeting in every language Law had ever heard and some he didn't know at all.

When the men turned they found themselves facing what appeared to be a tall, tan skinned young man, in a white suit. But the cut of the suit was different from anything they had ever seen. It was more robe-like some how. If he had to guess a time period Law thought he might say it was a cross between the image on the SciFi novel Clione was currently reading in his free time, and the fantasy wizard in the children's book the crew was currently using to teach Mouse his letters. It was not a garment from any society Law recognized. His hair was dark and cut so it curled gently around his shoulders.

"H-hello…" Shachi answered slowly."

"Ah!" The figure's face seemed to brighten as it recognized their language. "Welcome. Welcome new friends to Argadnel… What is the year?"

This time It was Law who told him.

"Ah…. It's been a little over 20 years then, since my last activation by… what was his name… Gol D. Roger. I wonder what became of him. Well anyway, friends, I am the automated, learning execution, unit or ALEXU," he barely glanced at the expressions on their faces at that pronouncement before continuing. "Well it translates better in my native language. Basically I am a teacher. It has been a long time since I had any company, and a long time since I had company before that. May I accompany you back to your ship? Just to visit for a while? I believe I still have projection units out on the beach."

It was an interesting situation to say the least. No one was quite sure what to make of ALEXU as his program seemed to flicker on and off as his image was transferred from projector to projector over the course of the walk to the ship. But it was very clear that he couldn't harm them even if he wanted to, as was demonstrated when Shachi accidentally walked right through him.

AEXU never seemed to notice. Rather he seemed far more interested in asking questions about them, the world in general, current events and politics, almost as if he was trying to make up for over 20 years of being asleep. Which, Law realized, he probably was. The odd thing was that the more he learned the sadder the programmed man seemed to become.

"But what about you? What's your story?" Penguin asked eventually as they settled onto the ground around Itsuki and the others who were sorting out the various forms of vegetation they had fund.

"Yes, we've never seen an island like this." Mouse added eagerly. Verne grunted from a seat on a rock behind him and lit up a cigarette, ignoring Law's pointed glare.

"It must be a very interesting story!" Albert's double chin wobbled in excitement as his glasses magnified his wide eyed enthusiasm.

"Well I suppose it's only fair you should know…" ALEXU seemed to look at them all in turn, much like a librarian surveying a class of rowdy children. "But some might consider it a long story.

"The log's not set yet," Bepo rumbled from the bit of stone wall he was perched on, and then as if thinking that was an irrelevant answer, "I'm sorry."

"Well then," the projection began with a smile, "I suppose there's time," and with that he folded his hands and launched into the story.

"As you may have heard on your travels, long ago there was a small empire that stretched across the local islands. But before they arrived this was an island of science. It was founded sometime in the void century, even my knowledge doesn't go back that far, the men and women of this place created a college. A place where they could research and experiment, and help each other achieve unprecedented advancements. I was one of their creations.

"I am a learning, mobile, being created of photons and force fields, able to project myself from any interface across the city. Of course many have now been destroyed and there is nobody left to interact with except perhaps the occasional visitor. My creators are gone. Either wiped out by the empire or fled. I have heard rumors that some got to other islands to continue their work, but have no way to confirm these reports. Even the empire is gone now….

"I have a favor to ask of you," ALEXU continued after a momentary pause.

Law frowned in response. "Name it and we will see if we are able."

"This island has a stash of history and treasure. I will lead you to it and you may take what you desire, everything you can reasonably carry, if you will turn me off. I grow tired of waiting for faces I will never see again to come for the very brief time it takes for the logs to set. Not knowing if it's been 20 hours or twenty years."

"You say the last person to activate you was Rodger?" Shachi asked with interest.

"That is correct."

"Well we'll do what we can," Law answered the frown turning into a smile. "Pops, Verne, Shachi, Albert, you four are the most technically savvy of us. Do what you can. Everyone else, get ready to gather some treasure."

This announcement was carried out with various cheers as the men began gathering what tools and bags they would need for their assigned tasks. ALEXU assured them that neither destination was far, and true to his word they had to travel only about a half hour's walk inland up to the ruins of a large stone wall about 30 feet in height. At first his mean appeared confused.

"This is as f-far as we got foraging," Albert stated with a slight wobble of uncertainty in his voice as he adjusted his bow tie. "We weren't sure how far we'd have to go to get around and there was plenty around here."

"Do you expect us to climb it?" Verne asked looking upward. "If so I should go get some climbing gear…"

"No," ALEXU answered his programmed voice giving off an od echo. "The inner city was walled off from the rest in case of invasion," but there are secret entrances. Long ago they were left open. But now ..."

He motioned to Shachi to place his hand in a certain pattern among the glyphs that decorated the wall. And Law watch closely to ensure there was no danger, but all that occurred was a loud creek as a door sized portion swung outward.

The interior seemed much better preserved. No doubt because those who landed on the island had been unable to get in and out easily. The buildings were mostly square in design and at first seemed oddly ziggurat shaped until they realized that one set of buildings had been built on top of the other up to four and five stories tall. Steps were set into side walls, and the roofs of those below seemed in many cases to have been designed to house long abandoned gardens. Looking at the forgotten but well preserved inner city it was easy to see what the outer ruins once had been.

"Unfortunately you will have to gather the treasure yourselves." ALEXU began watching the Heart Pirates look around in awe. "I am - non-corporeal for a lack of a better term."

"Stay in teams," Law ordered noting the decay of some of the structures. "Pops, Verne, Albert, Shachi, let's keep up our end of the bargain."

Their guide wasted no time in leading the named men further in, Law trailing close behind. Those who remained quickly partnered up and began ransacking the ruins, looking for anything of value to create a careful pile before carrying it back to the sub.

The second group continued to follow their host deeper and deeper into the forgotten city. Even here nature had begun to take over, a testament to how long it had lain abandoned. Vines crawled up cracking stone walls, flowers pushing through missing street pavers, and there were visible places in walls and roofs where weather had pushed its way through over time. But for all that one could still imagine the grandeur the place once had held. Tall towers and carved stone. Plates of metals interspersed between the homes that gave the space an almost organised feel. Law could almost imagine those vines flourished with flowers and people bustled to and fro. A market set up here a government building there, based on spatial orientation and the insignia on the walls, Noise and clatter as they ran to their destination or chatter with their neighbor.

It was all gone now. Even the paint was mostly washed from the stone. All that was left were overgrown gardens, weather washed walls and dark, looming, empty doorways. Even as they ventured further in and the metal panels became more apparent indicating the advancement of the civilization the emptiness remained.

He was beginning to understand why ALEXU wanted to be deactivated. To live like this, immortal in a sense, to see your civilization and everyone you had ever known pass away before your eyes. To sleep and wake only to find further decay... It was enough to send any man spiraling into madness. For a moment, a very brief moment, Law wondered if perhaps this wasn't the wisest decision. But the promised money would help his crew, and if something did go wrong he was sure they could face it. Besides, even he couldn't leave someone to live out the next hundred years in a place like this alone.

Further up and deeper in seemed to be the theme of the path in which the projection lead them, the small group moving up one terrace to another and making their way toward the center of the city. The empty windows soon began to give a cold feeling at their backs and the looming arches where doors had rotten and fallen away seemed almost ominous.

Eventually they reached what ALEXU called the center circle, this seemed to be the seat of government of the area for even in ruins the buildings had a very official look and the top most terraces were connected by a series of stone and metal bridges. It was across these that they were lead until they reached the highest doorway of a building covered in peeling blue paint on the right hand side.

"Office of research and development!" ALEXU state proudly gesturing at a still readable sight above the frame. Unfortunately it was written in a language none of them understood. Though the shape of those characters did look oddly familiar. Law couldn't place it though and filed the feeling aside for later.

"Is it safe to go inside?" Albert asked curiously, leaning to peer through his thick glasses at the interior.

"Looks stable, yes looks stable," Pops murmured to himself, fiddling with one end of his mustache.

"Only one way to find out," Verne murmured and was the first to step in after ALEXU.

The rest followed with caution, looking around as they went. Law could see his more mechanically minded crew members analyzing every detail. It was a simple interior. Stone floors, white walls, light fixtures up above that illuminated their path once the switch their guide had indicated was flicked on. But it was somehow different. The corridor was almost round in shape like a tunnel, and sounds echoed in unfamiliar ways. It was both advanced and ancient at the same time.

They passed down one long corridor, down to flights of stairs, and then along another. Law saw Shachi take out a piece of chalk and draw a few arrow markers on several occasions. Smart man. That one. Law was glad had come along, both for this and in general. And then as they reached a large open doorway, it seemed they were there.

"This is more advanced than anything I've ever seen!" Albert's whisper echoed as he stepped into the control room. His eyes were wide with awe behind the lenses of his glasses. "If I even had just a day here I could learn so much."

"Well learn what you can while we are here," Law encouraged, acknowledging the value of such a place. "ALEXU, do you know what we have to do?"

"Just a general idea I'm afraid," came the answer. "I know what my program files were named, and which console was usually used, but not the commands or what directory they're located in."

"Well between us I think we can figure it out." Shachi spoke while rolling up his sleeves. "Albert if you take one console I'll take the other. Pops, Verne, maybe there's a manual or something somewhere in here." Law only nodded letting the older man take over and waving a hand for him to continue

There was some delay when the men realized in shock that the language they had to read to solve this problem wasn't their own, but a few moments later collective relief to learn it was in fact only a very old dialect. It was Albert who cracked it, and found spare bits of paper to write out the cipher of letters that weren't quite their own so that they all had a key of some sort if needed. Unfortunately that little fact was going to double, maybe even triple their search time.

Soon it seemed as though everyone had settled into a task. Law himself lounged a corner, surveying the proceedings and musing to himself about how they had gotten this far, and what their next steps should be. His thoughts were interrupted by Vern's voice cutting through the soft sound of typing and thinking hums.

"ALEXU, can your program learn?"

"I suppose that is an apt description of it. I file general data away every second. Who I see what is said, those sorts of things. I am programmed to perform several specific functions, but yes, there is plenty of room in my memory for more. If I needed a new skill one would only have to show me once…. But it should be remembered that I cannot physically interact with the world around me."

"Are you dangerous?" This next question came from Pops as he frowned over the manual he was flipping through, for once not repeating his last phrase as he was so apt to do.

"I can cause no harm directly to any being. But if say your group was attacked I would be allowed to call out warnings that you might defend yourselves."

"Why do you want to be shut down?" It was Shachi who asked this as he sat back in his chair as if he had just uncovered something extremely important. His eyes stayed fixated on the screen as he asked the question, the page with the translation cipher forgotten momentarily beside the keyboard.

"I'm lonely," came the reply. I've watched everyone I know die or leave, and with the state of things on this island there are no new faces arriving. Yours are the first I've seen in over twenty years. I'd rather be deactivated than continue on like this."

"You can feel?" Albert whispered amazed.

"Emotionally yes. Or rather whatever to correct programmable approximation of that is."

"What about finding a new location?" Law found himself querying, "someplace full of people."

The image scoffed. "And how am I to do that? I'm made of photons and force fields, can't really read my own program, and the scientist who created me is dead and his methods forgotten."

Law frowned. He was seeing the point as clearly as if this new being had been him. In fact once upon a time he had found himself experiencing something very similar. "Can you be reactivated?" came his next question. "If we found someone who could do that for you. Would you consent to that?"

There was a long moment as ALEXU appeared to think before he nodded. "But until that day I rather remain unaware of the world. There's too much in my head already."

"I think I've figured out how to do that sir." Shachi murmured pointing out something on the screen to Albert who was nodding in agreement."

"Then do it."

ALEXU moved around them to watch over their shoulder as Albert and Shachi began typing in a few commands on their respective keypads, and then suddenly the being vanished.

Shachi sat back in his chair, frowning at the screen while Albert leaned closer, still studying whatever he was looking at. Suddenly from across the room came a triumphant Hrumph.

"We found it! Found it!" boomed Pop's excited voice.

"Captain," Verne explained, "we think we figured out how to get one of these projectors out of the wall. And there's something in the manual about a movable transfer cube. The wording of this is absurd in the old dialect, but I think that's the meaning anyway." The projectors themselves were small metal cubes about one inch in all directions. Pops and Verne spent a great deal of time analyzing it, and even Albert seemed interested as them men poured over it from every aspect trying to confirm their translation of the manual.

"You're not going to end up accidentally erasing him?"

"If I'm right that would require a set of authorizations we don't have. Either the program transfers or it doesn't, but personally I think we should try to bring him with us. Maybe integrate him into the sub."

"Indeed, indeed," Pops murmured.

"I agree with them," Shachi put in. "We have plenty of resources and it might be nice to have some sort of historian with us. Although it will take a lot of time and tinkering to pull off…."

"Law looked around at each of them, a smile spreading slowly across his face. "Do it. If He doesn't like the ship we can always turn him off again." As they got back to work locating the transfer cube, determining functionality, and figuring out the required memory, he found a more comfortable spot to sit. Law had the feeling that this might take several more hours.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

Clione, meanwhile, was having an entirely different experience. He and those who had stayed behind to scour the ruins for treasure were finding some, but it wasn't anything that would easily translate to currency. Statuary, old frescoes, pottery, some jewelry, and a few coins that were from an unknown kingdom. Probably from whatever nation had once ruled this island. There seems to be a feathered serpent on one side and a woman's face on the other.

Still, the former security chief understood the importance of finding what they could, even if it was only a little. They were riding a fancy submarine and it was going to need maintenance. Those sorts of parts didn't come cheap even with experienced hands on board. Added to that was the cost of food for the crew and medical supplies, and the fact that Clione had been informed that after the necessities were covered each man got a share of whatever their take for each adventure was. That hadn't seeemd like much so far. Although Shachi had assured him they had at least some steady income if they could manage to get to a branch of a bank seeing as how they now owned a large share of some company. Clione still wasn't 100 percent sure how that particular story went. But to put it simply he did understand why they were after treasure and that they would probably be after more in the future. It also meant that he was as motivated as the others to find what he could.

They were coming up with a nice pile too. Easily enough to support the crew for several months between it all, even with the penchant for adding numbers that Law had. Supposing they could find an honest broker. Clione didn't know much about appraisal, but he had guarded enough valuables in his time to have a general idea of value.

It was then that he saw it through the window of a run down house, what looked to be a golden shield against a far wall. What he didn't see was the vine wrapped around the crumbing support pillar and trailing across the ground. Not until it was too late and his foot caught it. There was a grinding rumble as the door frame started to collapse but a moment later someone else was there, throwing their body into the space over his.

"I've got you," came Itsuki Garihelm's deep rumbling tones. But when Clione looked up it wasn't the dark skin of a man he saw, rather a figure of similar form seemingly carved from full granite. A moment later Penguin was grabbing him by the heels and pulling him out of the path of harm.

"All clear," the former marine called, and Itsuki stepped away letting the rest of the archway collapse. "I didn't know you could do that!," Penguin's excitement and thrill at the display were clear as he watched.

"I am a stone man," came their new companion's usual short reply.

"Clearly," Clione started, but they were cut off by the approach of what they had jokingly referred to as the tech team while the others had been off figuring out the mystery of ALEXU.

"Everything all right?" Captain Law called out as they approached. Clione had been working daily to get that title into his head. He still wasn't sure of the man, but so far hadn't been the worst person he'd ever worked under.

"Yeah, just avoiding collapsing buildings and learning about our new friend's abilities," Penguin called back patting Itsuki cheerfully on the back. "You sure they didn't call you Mr. Golem because of that trick?"

"It is a possibility," the larger man rumbled. "Is everything settled with the local?"

"We have a historian now!" Albert chirped cheerfully holding up a large metal cube. Behind him Verne seemed to be juggling several strange objects as well. "What? We couldn't leave him here. He only wanted to be turned off because he was lonely, but we can fix that. We think we can install him on the ship and maybe there's a way to put projectors all over... or some sort of portable unit…. Which reminds me we should collect some more… but we think we can get it to work."

"Indeed we can, we can." Pops agreed, holding several books that looked like manuals.

Clione just looked between them all in disbelief. Everyone seemed to be acting like this was a perfectly normal scenario to wander into. Was it?

Before he could mention anything or even ask Bepo came running from the other side of the street. "Captain! Captain, you have to see this. I think it may be important. Jack says he's only heard stories and Mansel thinks it's very old."

"What? More treasure?" Penguin asked.

"No. Something different, I'm sorry." Bepo started this time turning to trot back the way he'd come.

"What are you apologizing for!" Several people yelled after the mink man, but there was no answer and they were left to follow in order to find out what the ruckus was about.

Several minutes into the city, following one of the ruined main streets, they came to what they could only assume to have one been a park. It was wild and overgrown now, the grass knee high, the trees crowding each other, and vines growing over benches and stone work. But at the center was something else.

A large four sided stone, bigger than anything Clione had ever seen, covered in the carved script of a language he had never seen. He doubted anyone else ever had either. It was similar to the ruins on their log pose, but different still. Come to think of it the log pose script was closer to that on the city signs. They really should have asked before their illusionary new friend had been turned off. But this stone block was… something in him felt that it was important and yet Clione couldn't say why.

"I want rubbing made of this," Captain Law suddenly announced. "Perhaps as we sail ahead we can find someone who will know what it is. Until then we'll keep the information safe…. Make sure the location is written down as well."

"Aye, Aye, Captain! Bepo suddenly shouted in response."

"I have blank scrolls of paper on the ship!" Jack declared, "be back in a few," and he ran off to get the required supplies.

"The rest of you get the treasure back to the sub. We'll work until dinner time and then prepare to leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Captain!"


	11. Storms Arise: The Men Sail Onward

**Title:** Seafaring Heartless: Acquiring Paradise

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda. The following story is a work of fanfiction only.

 **Summary:** Sequel to Exit North Blue: The next leg of their adventure was just around the corner. Law smiled as he leaned against the railing of the Polar Tang and looked out at the sunrise. His submarine was in prime condition, his nakama stood behind his goals, some of the best friends he had ever had were a part of his crew, and he had no reason at all to believe his plans would fail, or that he would be unable to acquire what he wanted.

 **Genre:** Adventure

 **Rating:** T

 **Pairings:** I do not intend to write any pairings at this time.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, faved, or followed. Knowing people are reading this keeps me going. on another note, Sinjin Hatake, we're about to come up on the snake idea you sent me. I promise there will be more detail in the next chapter. and if anyone else has requests or ideas, let me know ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Storms Arise: The Men Sail Onward**

When morning came and everyone was fully settled, the crew of the Polar Tang begin to make preparations to sail to the next island. The vegetation was safely stowed away where Itsuki could work on preparing it, and Albert had ensured that ALEXU's equipment was in the little room which the crew had endearingly began to call the communications room. This was largely due to the fact that Albert found it a suitable place for the De Den Mushi to live, and that the little desk and overhead lighting provided the young man with a quiet work space. In fact that was where he was currently holed up with occasional visits from Shachi, Pops, and Verne who were the foremost experts on the sub's systems.

Law allowed it not only because they no longer required every hand on deck to sail the sub, but also because Albert's current project might also result an what Law saw as a necessary companion for the rest of their journey. They had no idea what they were sailing into, and someone with even the smallest knowledge of history of the Grand Line might prove very valuable. In fact Law felt so strongly about the project's outcome that after breakfast he took the time to bring Albert a mug of coffee and egg sandwich personally just to ensure he ate. With the red baby den den on his shoulder and the green one watching curiously from it's box, Albert's eyes were wide behind a magnifier and tweezers, carefully examining every inch of one of the projections units. Law only set the plate aside where it would be noticed out out of the way, scratched the yellow den den's head for a moment, and nodded as he left.

They sailed peaceably for about a day and a half before the storms kicked up. It came on suddenly with only Bepo noticing a change in the scent of the wind to give them enough warning. Fortunately, it was enough warning.

The wind howled and the waves swelled. The sun was completely blotted out by the clouds, and lighting streaked the sky as rain blew sideways. In the beginning men raced across the deck to bring in the sails so they wouldn't tear, and the propellers were engaged instead. Eventually all exterior hatches were closed. And when the storm did not rage out after a few hours orders were given to take the helm by shifts. All day it railed against them battering the little yellow sub around, and then when it looked like it would play on into the night Law gave the order to dive.

Below the waves the seas were still turbulent, but the submarine was better designed for that then above the water storms. They had been sailing enough that the ship had plenty of power to run on and once the right current was found and the navigation set they were once again on a straight shot toward their destination. It was quieter below the waves. Less howling of the wind and they could no longer hear thunder booming above them. Finally those who had served first watch were able to sleep.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-**

For a time, though things were stressed, everything ran smoothly. Yet as Clione returned to the control room for his next shift he understood why. A snoring Bepo was sprawled out on the floor half under the desk on which the log pose sat, as Mouse kept an eye on both the pose and the navigation screen, a map on the table before him. The Bear, while largely in everyone's way, was where he'd be easily accessible if anyone needed him. Similarly, Law had passed out in the captain's chair. For a moment Clione wasn't sure the man was really asleep but the sound of a light snore escaped his lips as well.

Shachi sat not far away sipping a mug of coffee and keeping a watch over things, and motioned for Clione to take over for a very tired looking Jack at the sonar station.

"So far just fish and points where the bottom of the ocean is higher, but we passed a Sea King some time back," The man yawned as he took himself off to bed, "I'll wager it's not the only one out here." Clione nodded and settled in for what he sincerely hoped would be a very uneventful ride.

A moment later Penguin poked his head into the room to report on the status of the engine room. "I've already sent Mansel off to bed. Pops and Verne have everything under control for now, but I told them to page me if they found they needed an extra pair of hands," he murmured looking around the control cabin

"Good to know," Shachi sighed sipping more of his beverage. "I feel like things are calming down though, or at least that we've found a good current that matches the direction of the log…"

Penguin nodded again, looking around, "remind you of anything?" he asked gesturing around the control room.

"The night we left Lothal?"

"Yeah," Penguin grinned, "but this time no one's injured."

Shachi raised his coffee mug in toast and Penguin ducked out again, no doubt off to find his bunk. From the floor Bepo murmured something about apples in his sleep.

"You've… known each other a long time then?" Clione finally ventured after a moment.

"Hmmm? Oh me and Penguin? Yeah we grew up together you could say. Neither of us really had a good family life so we watched each others backs…. Eventually he got an apprenticeship, I joined the marines… He followed when his master's shop went under I guess. You'll have to ask Penguin that story."

"You're marines?" Clione found himself unable to hide his surprise at that information. While Penguin certainly seemed like the type, he had a hard time seeing it in Shachi. Except maybe right then in the expression the other man was wearing.

"Were," Shachi corrected. "There's a few philosophies among that lot I don't agree with, a few people in power who shouldn't be. We uh- fell into a situation where it was better to make our own way as it were, and with Law there took full advantage."

"What he was a marine too?" The shock in Clione's voice was audible and it took him a moment to remember himself and lower his tones again.

Shachi snorted, "Him? No. The captain's always been a pirate as far as I can remember. Knew him as a boy too for a while…. And Bepo"

"And you trust him?"

"With my life!"

"Now that's a story I'd be interested to hear." Clione sighed as he looked across the otherwise silent control room.

"Keep watching that screen and I'll tell it as best I'm able." Shachi answered, and he was true to his word. Clione learned more in that shift than he had even thought to ask, although Shachi was right, he wasn't the best story teller. But it beat passing the night in tense silence.

The submarine stayed under two more days, finding the currents pointing in the direction the log pose indicated and switching between them. A few times they returned to periscope depth only to find the storm above still with them. Whether they were traveling in the same direction or the squall was just that big, Clione wasn't sure. But it was better to stay under the waves then on them. On the last check the day seemed clear but Law ordered another few hours below just to be sure. Beop perhaps protested the most at this news.

The longer they were under the more irritable Bepo seemed to become. He was hot, he said, and the air stuffy. It was hard to concentrate on the map and their work when he couldn't even step outside to clear his head. It was Law who talked him down. Clione was too far to hear the entire conversation, but it was clear from the captain's expression and gestures that not only was Bepo one of the captain's oldest friends, but perhaps his dearest, and the Surgeon of Death, as the newspapers had named him, did in fact care. In fact if Clione hadn't seen him fight he wasn't sure he'd believe that the man in front of him was the same man the newspapers portrayed. Slowly, Clione felt he was beginning to get it. How so many of them had ended up following Law on this crazy adventure.

And then the order was given for the submarine to surface.

The ballasts were emptied the nose turned upward, and then they were shooting for the surface. With a great crash of waves the Polar Tang rocketed out of the water, stood pointing at the stars, and then settled on the waves. Everything was set and checked, and then the hatches were unlocked. It was no surprise to Clione that Bepo was the first one out on deck, the bear-mink heaving a huge sigh of relief as he flopped belly first on the wet deck, and then rolled to his back to look at the stars.

Eventually everyone who was awake followed. There had been some asleep who could make it through an earthquake without stirring. Clione himself turned his face upward as he leaned against the railing, taking in the fresh sea breeze. The sky was clear, not a single cloud to obscure the stars. He could make out the north beacon as clearly as the night his Da had taught him to find it. The air still had that after scent of the storm, making it clear they had missed surfacing in it by only a couple hours.

"Are we still on course, Bepo?" came Law's tired voice from behind them. Clione didn't even bother to look back.

"Aye, Captain. Still straight ahead for the time being. I'm sorry, but the submarine was so hooooot," the Bear-mink groaned clearly enjoying the sea breeze rustling through his fur.

"Well as long as it's safe to do so we can make the rest of the trip up here," came the reply to that. The Heart Pirates seemed to give a collective sigh of relief over that one. Clione was sure Law was pretending not to notice.

It was another few days sailing from that point, bringing the grand total of days between islands up to a week. Fortunately, the Polar Tang's stores were well stocked so there was no trouble on that account. And with the storm gone they could once again go about their more relaxed routine. Sailing the surface meant the engines could be shut down so fewer men were needed per shift. A couple stayed up to keep the course overnight but for the most part there were now enough of them to rotate turns, and the rest were free to their own pursuits when not in charge of the submarine.

Shachi and Penguin seemed to alternate their focus between teaching Mouse to read and fight, and learning medicine from the captain. While it was true Mouse seemed to be learning a bit of everything from everyone on board, the boy seemed particularly attached to those two. All three studied hard often together, and it was not unusual to find them spread out with a mix of anatomy and children's books all over one of the mess hall tables.

Bepo was a napper. There wasn't much more to say than that. Except that he seemed to nap in inconvenient places where everyone had to step over him, and lately had developed the habit of apologizing in his sleep.

Verne seemed to spend most of his time sketching. He was a fantastic artist Clione learned, and while some of his pieces were simply art for art's sake, many others were tattoos designs. One in particular had been done for Mouse, and one morning Clione was present to see as he called the boy over to check on how his back was healing and give instructions for the proper care of the work. Another design, a sort of virus like wheel, or perhaps it was a sun, was in the design phases as something the captain himself had requested. Clione almost considered getting one himself.

Pops was more of a relaxer in his free time. He could be frequently seen reading a newspaper or whatever novel he could get his hands on, and there were plenty in the ship's library. Of course Clione understood that for the older man becoming a pirate had been a form of retirement. A way to see the world before his years advanced too far. They all understood that. And they all indulged the man as if he were their own father as he was Verne's. And in a way he was. When Pop's was at work he worked hard and he worked well, inspiring them by example. When he gave advice it was with wise words they could take to heart, and when he played it was with the heart of a younger man set to enjoy the time he had left.

Albert was more focused on the Den Den mushi than anything else, and now that they had ALEXU's technology, in figuring out how to integrate that into the submarine. If anyone could do it Albert could, Clione mused. The young man was a born inventor. No doubt inherited from his father, a man Clione understood they were keeping eyes and ears out for as Mr. Bell had disappeared suddenly after interference from the World Government. Given the situation Clione himself felt the worst must have happened, but Albert had hope and Clione was not going to be the one to dash it.

As for Mansel, well Clione wasn't entirely sure what that man was doing. Sometimes he was cooped up in the ship's library, other times he was helping one of the others. It was almost as his he was trying to figure out how his old occupation could fit in on the submarine. But there really wasn't any need of a detective among a crew of friends. Perhaps once they reached land. One thing was certain, Mansel had too high an opinion of order and the law to get along well with some of the others with more criminal backgrounds immediately. Clione only hoped time would heal that .

Jack, Clione quickly learned was called Black Jack for a reason. He loved cards more than any other game and when not on duty could often be found trying to drag others into a game with him. He also seemed to enjoy making petty wagers. To the point even that Captain Law had to step in and tell him that while he was free to gamble away his own belongings or tokens, chore duties were to remain where they were assigned.

Itsuki was the calmer of their new additions. A true botanist he had been quick to find an empty storage room and request to turn it into an indoor greenhouse. This the captain was quick to agree to provided that doing so did not drain the ship's resources. Currently the space was being set up with tables and lights, but no plants had been determined just yet. Yet the preparations were enough to occupy the gentle golem's free time.

As for Law, well Clione had little idea how that man spent his time. He was training Shachi and Penguin in medicine, true, and Clione had seen him reading a great deal, but the captain had his own room to work in rather than the shared bunks. If he wasn't in the medical lab he was there. Presumably planning their next steps.

Clione himself had his own project going. He had been a chief security officer before joining this crew, and he was determined to put those skills to use. Initially it had started with learning the ship's communication systems. And then he discovered the weaponry. Clione had never seen anything so advanced outside of World Government hands. Mentioning this to Shachi earned him the story of how they had acquired the submarine in the first place. The crew currently had someone to run the engines, life support systems, and communication grid, but as of yet no one had really paid attention to the on board weapons. But this was the Grand Line. They would need to sooner or later. Clione took it upon himself to be the one to do so. No one objected. He was soon supplied with every manual and schematic he could ask for to learn the systems. More than that he was treated to two words he was sure the captain rarely uttered.

"I approve."

Clione was only beginning to get an idea of why those words should mean so much to him.

It was some days later before they reached land. Making it a week total since leaving Argadnel. This made it one of the longer sailing trips the crew had experience although perhaps no the longest as some of them had been together since prior to entering the Grand Line.

It was a summer island they approached. That they could all tell by the rising temperatures as they got closer. Bepo said he could tell by the smell in the wind. It was a welcome sight too, once they drew close enough to see what awaited them with the naked eye. It appeared to be a lush jungle with wide, white sand beaches. Tall tees, thick foliage, broad green leaves and a spattering of colors throughout, that indicated various flowers.

There were no signs of civilization that they could make out immediately present, even on the mountains that seemed to rise toward the center of the island, but as they drew in they could see that some parts of the beach seemed more sheltered than others. There was a wide river that joined the sea that they could probably sail up if the need arose, and just a short ways from that as another inlet where a ship was already anchored, a long boat resting on the sand.

Clione watched as Captain Law raised a spy glass to his eye and paused. "Shachi," the captain called, "What was the name of the boy we met on Londinium? The one who gave us the eternal pose and the Den Den number?"

"Simon I believe sir."

"Tell Albert to make a copy of that number for us, and have the original ready. We're about to pay back the debt and deliver the message."

It was then that the wind picked up the flag spreading it out for all to see as they drew closer. It was the traditional jolly roger, but instead of two crossed bones were two crossed feathers, and the skull above them was that of some bird of prey. It did indeed match the symbol drawn next to a Den Den number that Clione had seen pinned into the wall of the closet the crew called the communications room.

"Aye," Shachi muttered when he saw it, "that does look right… Shall we pull in as far as we can beside them and drop a boat?"

"Until we get more information about this island that seems the best course of action. Let's just hope they're in a talking mood." Law muttered setting the spy glass aside. A moment later Shachi was relaying orders to the rest of the men, using the com system to contact those in the control room below.

It was clear the other ship saw them coming. But while both crews rushed around to make preparations just in case the worst should happen, neither made any threatening action against the other. Law's crew was quick to pull around and find a safe location to anchor. An easy distance from the shore for a longboat to travel, but not so shallow they were in danger of being beached. Law also gave orders to angle them in such a way that a cannon-fire war would be difficult to conduct on both sides. A necessary precautions as the Polar Tang's weapons were as yet untested.

The other boat's crew seemed to be making preparations to set sail, but they were doing something else as well. For a moment Clione wasn't sure, but as he occasionally looked up from his own chores it seemed they were bringing various items to a pavilion of some sort erected on the beach.

"Well," Law stated watching them even as his own men readied a boat to go ashore, "seems they at least want to try to talk. Let's see if we can't keep things as peaceful as possible."

Law motioned for the boat to be put in the water and then indicated that Clione, Pops, and Penguin were to join him. "Shachi, the ship is yours until I return. Mouse I want you to listen to what voices you can, and tell Shachi if it feels like we're in danger."

"Understood." Shachi only nodded, crossing his arms.

"Yes, Captain, sir," Mouse saluted, but looked uncertain. Clione still didn't understand this voices thing, and he wasn't entirely sure the boy did himself.

"When we get back we'll either make camp or move the ship, depending on what I learn."

It was with some apprehension that Clione climbed down to the boat with the other two and waited for Law to join them. Once he had, they made quick work to the shore, beached the longboat, and made the trek up the white sands to the pavilion where it seemed a small party was waiting for them.

It was a basic construction of what looked to be bamboo poles and white cotton. Inside reclined a figure on a sort of collapsible lounge chair while two others sat in regular folding chairs. They were positioned around what seemed to be a table covered in maps, no doubt enjoying the solid land. Behind the lounger a fourth figure paced gesturing with his hands as he spoke. Clione quickly understood why the captain had chosen to bring three of them. Their numbers would match that of the other command, putting them on equal footing while the regular crew of each ship went about their own business. Not that Clione considered himself above anyone else on the crew.

He wondered for a moment why he had been chosen, until he remembered that Shachi seemed to be the unofficial first mate of the Heart Pirates and thus the logical person to leave in command of the ship in the captain's absence. Bepo who was perhaps next in line might be too innocent in the ways of humans if things came down to negotiation. Penguin and Pops were logical choices having been crew members from the beginning, where as Albert and Verne were hard at work figuring out the problem of the installation of their hopefully new historian's programming into the submarines systems.

It was then that the fact occurred to Clione that off all the new members he perhaps was the most uncertain of the crew's newest members. All the others had joined out of desire. Desire to travel, desire to see what Law would do next, but Clione had joined simply because he felt he had no where else to go. That made him the most random element on the crew and thus someone whom that captain wanted to keep under close supervision. It was an unsettling feeling to one who had until recently been used to being in charge. It was not the captain who needed to earn his trust, but he who needed to earn everyone else's. That for him was a game changer.

Clione resolved right then that he would do his best not to give anyone any reason whatsoever to doubt his integrity.

And then they were at a distance where they could see those in the pavilion on the sand clearly.

The first figure, the one on the lounge chair, Clione recognized instantly. Not because they were acquainted, but because she had been one of those people back in Londinium whom he had kept a frequent eye on in case she caused trouble. This was a tall lean woman of dark skin, almond eyes and intricately braided dark hair. Dressed in wide legged ocher pants, sturdy boots, a 3/4 sleeved black shirt, and a burnt orange vest, she looked very much like her brother who was a much calmer and more rational being. The boy worked for his grandfather at a Log Pose shop if Clione remembered correctly. Her name was Jacky, as she was the queen and captain of the recently formed Sky Pirates. Londinium had breathed a collective sigh of relief when she had taken her friends and set out to explore the Grand Line. This must be the recipient of the message Law had mentioned delivering.

All this Clione related as quickly and quietly as possible to Law as they approached the structure. The captain's expression suggested a smile.

"I knew I was right to include you in this."

Clione realized with a touch of embarrassment that his inclusion was not an issue of trust, but familiarity with what lay ahead. He still intended to keep his resolution, however.

The second figure was a more imposing one. Dressed in black pants tucked into black boots, and a slate blue sash around his waist he stood behind his captain, having stopped pacing as they approached, a head taller than most men. Clione thought he might be Leroy, a man known for his strength as a dockworker, and indeed his arms and shoulders suggested at a bulk under his striped shirt that could very easily allow him to crush men's skulls. His skin was only a single shade lighter than his captains, and his head devoid of all hair.

The other two Clione didn't know by name.

One was a medium built woman with pale skin and dark hair that had been worked into multiple thin beaded braids similar to those worn by her captain, if simpler in design, in a chocolate brown peasant dress with a sage green over-vest and yellow sash. Judging by the tools scattered around her and the orientation of the maps this was the ship's navigator. The second, also female, was dressed in what appeared to be a black chef's uniform with the silver emblem of the Sky Pirates embroidered on her chest. Her hair, curly and a fiery red, was pulled up into a high ponytail. All four figures had some sort of feather woven into their hair except Leroy who had his attached to an earring.

They were only feet away now, and Law took the lead raising a hand in greeting. For a moment Clione thought he saw the man force himself to make that trademark smirk of his less mocking.

"Greetings. Might we share your shore and company for a while? I am Captain Trafalgar Law of the-"

"Heart Pirates. I know." Jacky spoke quickly cutting him off as she held up a wanted poster from a newspaper that was disassembled among the maps. It was an old one though. Clione could just make out the date on the corner of a page hanging off the edge of the table as they drew closer as Jacky motion for them to join her.

"Your's is one of the crews I've been following, at least so much as I can find reports. I'm interested to see if the man matches up to the myth." Law was fully smirking now. Clione could see it from the corner of his eye.

"Well I only hope I can provide ample entertainment," the captain replied, taking the empty chair, spinning it around to straddle it, and folding his arms across the back. The redhead rose to offer her chair to Pops who accepted gratefully. That left two from each crew standing and two sitting.

"I am called Earhart, Jacky," the other captain confirmed what Clione had already relayed. "This is Leroy, Jain, and Siri." she indicated each by turn, the man, the navigator, and the chef. "We were in the process of debating the next course of action when our log sets in a few minutes," she continued, "whether we would continue on, or backtrack to the red line and choose a safer path."

"A safer path?" Penguin questioned without introduction. She shot him a look but Law intervened.

"This is Penguin, He's been with me from the start. My shipwright Phineas, and head of weaponry Clione." Head of weaponry, Clione presumed, was a reference to his most recent project. No doubt intended to be impressive.

Jacky nodded for a moment, no doubt debating how much information to give these newcomers, but apparently deciding to be forthcoming as they were not actually at odds. "The next Island is Kuraigana and home to one of the seven warlords. The chances of his actually being there are minuscule as I understand his habits, but if he is, and if he decided to make sport of my ship…"

"But then," Law replied folding his fingers, "Any other route will have its own dangers."

"Exactly. Even this island is fearsome enough that I've kept my crew to this bay, for all that it looks inviting."

"How so?" Law inquired leaning forward a bit with interest.

She studied him for a minute, debating again, "Aside from the snakes in the jungle who drop from trees unexpectedly and strangle their victims? There are the locals. They seem to cannibalize technology, … taking it by force to use for their own purposes and enslaving the original owners. I saw it happen to the ship I met when we were here before. I was fortunate enough to be offshore far enough to get out of range and move around to this end. If I were you I'd keep your head down, go with the flow, and leave as soon as your pose is set…. But this exchange of information has been a bit one sided don't you think?"

"What information can I provide in return?" Law asked calmly spreading his hands.

"Tell me the state of my home Island, Londinium," she demanded. "I do have half a mind to return and it would be nice to know what we were sailing into. Things were… tense, when we left."

Lawn nodded and, to Clione's surprise, began relating the whole of the Heart Pirate's experience on that island as faithfully as possible, checking with the others on occasions for the facts of their own part in it. It was not a quick tale to relate and about half way through Jain interrupted to inform her captain that their log was set, telling the crew that in her best estimate the setting time was three days, four hours, and twenty-seven minutes. Clione filed that number away to tell Bepo.

In time the tale was done and Jacky sat pensively staring at Law for the longest time, analyzing him, that was clear. He held her gaze moment for moment, unflinchingly. "I think perhaps that under that icy and mocking exterior you must be a good man." She said finally, and for the briefest moment, to Clione's eyes, Captain Law appeared startled. "Come, Leroy, Jain, Siri, we press onward. If what he says is truth, Londinium can hold for a while yet." She rose and dusted off her wide legged pants with her hands. Most of her fingers seemed to have a ring of some kind. "It seems I owe you a debt, Captain Law. Albeit an unintentional one. Perhaps we shall meet in the Sabaody Archipelago."

"I look forward to exchanging information again," Law smiled, genuinely this time, as he too rose to his feet. "And we shall do our utmost to heed your advice..." He offered his hand, and after a moment's hesitation she took it.

"We are not allies you know," the woman stated with all the calm and nonchalance as if she were commenting that it was going to rain. Behind her Clione saw Leroy arch an eyebrow.

"We are simply two captains who see no gain in fighting at the present moment." Law answered just as simply.

"Exactly," Jacky continued retrieving her hand. "Don't die Captain Law. I look forward to reading what the papers report about you next."

"Keep your ship and crew intact, Captain Jacky," he quipped back. "I'd like to see if you can even make a newsworthy headline."

Clione distinctly heard Penguin snort and the red haired woman, Siri, gave him a pointed look. Penguin's grin just got wider. "You know I bet the crew would like a beach BBQ. You could stay and join us?" he offered lazily. Siri for a moment looked utterly stunned.

"No, we will be going," Jacky answered for her. She walked off waving a hand and faster than the Heart crew had time to believe two of the previously unmet Sky pirate crew had arrived to dismantle the pavilion. They were fast and efficient implying some regularity to the use of the mobile shelter. Clione and the others had to step quickly to avoid being caught up in the fabric as it folded. Law was already making his way back to the submarine.

"You know. Beach BBQ sounds pretty good right about now... and if we have some time to go fishing first..." Penguin mused as they walked back to their own ship.

"Fine with me," Law relied. "It's not my night to cook."

"Thank God for that!" Penguin laughed. "No offense, Captain, but in all your skills and achievements cooking is not ranked the highest."

Law just laughed, climbed back into their shore boat, let Clione and Penguin paddle, and waved to Shachi as the ropes were attached and they were lifted back to the deck.

"It's safe enough to stay here," Law informed him and the others present as he set foot on the deck. "They warned that the locals were unfriendly and tend to covet technology, but we should be far enough away in this cove. They also say the pose takes three days and about four and a half hours to set. I also want it spread among the crew that for the time being they are not to leave this area."

"Aye, Captain," Shachi answered looking a bit confused.

"You have something to say?"

Clione slipped closer, not because he was being nosy but because he thought he knew what Shachi was going to say and wanted to see how this played out himself.

Shachi looked up at the sky and rolled his shoulders for a moment, obviously thinking about the right phrasing. "I've never known you to be the sort of man to avoid trouble."

Surprisingly Law flashed a grin, "I'm not avoiding it," he said simply. "But in this case there's no reason yet to get involved. We'll see what the morning holds. For now I believe Penguin is making plans for a beach BBQ."

"And, for the record, what does constitute a valid reason for getting involved?" Shachi continued his line of thought

Law's grin grew even wider. "Short of one of our people getting in trouble? An offered reward for our services, or the request of a local we happen to care about. And to my knowledge we know nobody on the island except Jacky-ya and her crew..."

"I see..." Clione could see Shachi raising an eyebrow behind his sunglasses. "With all due respect, Captain, I have a feeling we're going to end up getting involved here whether you intend to or not."

Law's smile fell as he heaved a sigh. "Point taken. One of your gut hunches?"

"I suppose you could call it that..."

"Then I'll make plans accordingly just in case... not that I wasn't going to already. Unfortunately those hunches of yours usually seem to be right."

"Hunches?" Clione asked sidling up to Shachi as the captain left.

"I guess you could also call it gut instincts or general pessimism," Shachi answered. "I tend to know when things are about to go wrong. Of course this is the Grand Line so the odds of things going wrong here are in direct proportion to the recklessness of one's traveling companions, and with this crew..." He was grinning now.

Clione couldn't help but find the grin contagious. "I'm beginning to understand that things are generally an adventure sailing with you all."

"You don't know the half of it," came the reply. "Come on. Someone mentioned a BBQ, which means we should probably all be pitching in a little or it'll take forever for food to be ready."

About an hour later there was a stone ring built on the beach and a cozy fire smoldering within. Mouse had begged for a bonfire until Clione had explained to him that such a thing was extremely difficult to cook on. Not to mention drew unwanted attention.

"We got a big yellow submarine settled just off shore and a crew with loud voices." Mouse answered back quite seriously. "I doubt anything could call more attention than that!" Clione wasn't entirely sure how to reply.


End file.
